Hoa Hồng Của Hai Ta
by Ali of The Misfortune
Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 1: Ngày gặp nhau

Tại một ngôi làng nhỏ mang tên Rozadol gần Thánh Vực~~

"Vù vù" tiếng gió thổi vi vu, tiếng những chú chim ríu rít hót vang hoà cùng những tia nắng ban mai ấm áp.

Hôm nay quả là một ngày đẹp trời, rất thích hợp để đi chơi cùng bạn bè. Thế nhưng lại có một người dành ngày này để đi tảo mộ. Chính vì thế, đối diện một tấm bia đặt tại nghĩa trang lớn nhất của ngôi làng mộc mạc này xuất hiện một bóng người.

Thân hình người thiếu niên ấy cao cao gầy gầy, nước da trắng mịn như da em bé như ẩn như hiện dưới những lọn tóc dài màu xanh biếc như bầu trờ ười ấy một thân áo vest lại càng tôn lên nét đẹp nam tính vốn có.

"Xoạt xoạt" tiếng chân vang lên rất gần nơi chàng trai đứng.

Theo bản năng, cậu xoay người lại nhìn, chỉ thấy người vừa tới là một thanh niên trông hơn tuổi mình một chút, màu tóc bạch kim dài đến tận hông, những chi tiết khác cũng không có gì quá nổi bật. Duy chỉ có đôi mắtmàu tím huyền ảo kia là có chút động lòng người.

Quyết định không cần quan tâm, chàng trai trẻ liền chuyển lực chú ý về tại tấm bia mà không hề biết rằng đôi mắt mị người kia đang dán chặt vào mình.

Minos thật không ngờ, hôm nay mình rãnh rỗi quanh quẩn dạo chơi nơi này mà còn có thể gặp được một người đẹp như vậ đôi mắt xanh trong trẻo, Kia mái tóc êm bóng như suối, còn cả chiếc mũi cao cao mang theo vài phần kiêu ngạo.

Sao trên đời lại có người đẹp đến thế? Nhất là đôi môi màu anh đào lại càng khiến một người đã sống gần trăm năm như anh còn muốn nhịn thở.

"Cậu…cậu là ai? Hiếm khi có ai lại tới đây trong một ngày như thế này" Trước khi Minos kịp ý thức thì miệng anh đã lanh lẹ bắt chuyện với người nọ.

"Tôi tới thăm bạn. Có làm phiền anh không?" Người kia cũng rất lễ độ mà đáp trả.

Ngài Hades của tôi ơi, sao lại có người sở hữu giọng nói nhẹ nhàng đầy từ tính như thế này chứ?

"À không, chỉ là tôi thấy lạ thôi"Minos liền đáp. Anh không muốn để người này phải chờ đợi mình trả lời.

"Bạn tôi lẽ ra được an táng ở chỗ khác kia, thế nhưng cậu ấy lại chọn nơi này"Giọng nói có chút u buồn.

Không tự chủ nỗi nữa, đôi chân của Minos dần bước đến gần người ấy.

"Cậu tên gì?" Minos hỏi. Lúc này anh đã đến bên cạnh người kia.

Nhưng không như dự doán, người nọ lại nhìn anh với vẻ mặt hốt hoảng rồi lùi bước thật xa, như muốn cách anh càng xa càng tốt.

"Đừng, đừng đến gần tôi" Người kia nói, giọng run run.

Lần đầu tiên Minos mới biết đau thắt tim là gì. Giờ đây nhìn chàng trai đang cố gắng tránh khỏi mình mà lòng như nhói lên.

"Được, tôi không đến nữa. Vậy cậu có thể cho tôi biết tên chứ?" Minos hỏi.

"Tôi tên Albafica. Anh là ai?" Chàng trai đáp. Chắc không phải Specter đâu nhỉ ?

Minos có chút bối rối. Sao có thể nói cậu Albafica này nghe những điều như Specter hay Saint được? Cậu ta quá trong sáng.

"Tôi là quản lý ở đây. Tên Minos" Đành phải nhận vơ thôi.

Albafica gật đầu.

"Cậu có thường đến đây không?" Lần nữa buột miệng hỏi.

"Đây là lần cuối cùng" Albafica trả lời "Công việc của tôi quá bề bộn, hôm nay là lần cuối tới gặp cậu áy"

Minos có chút thật vọng. Lần cuối?! Vậy chẳng khác nào sau này anh sẽ không gặp cậu nữa? Làm sao bây giờ!

~ End Chap 1~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author note: Truyện này đã được hoàn thành nên cứ yên tâm là mình sẽ không drop nha ^^

Các bạn hãy cho mình biết cảm nhận về chap đầu này nhé 3 3 love you all ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 2: Miễn dịch

Sau vài giây suy nghĩ, cuối cùng Minos cũng biết cách giữ Albafica lại, nói chính xác hơn là tìm cách làm quen với cậu.

"Albafica nè, đừng buồn. Cậu ấy sẽ hiểu cho cậu thôi" anh an ủi.

"Cảm ơn anh" Albafica đáp lại.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Minos thề, rằng anh đã thấy khoé miệng người đối diện mình chếch lên mười lăm độ, tạo ra một nụ cười đẹp như thiên thần. À không, đẹp như tương lai Ngài Hades hứa ban cho họ.

Và tại lúc đó, anh đã khẳng định: Đây là người cả đời anh sẽ bảo vệ cho bằng được.

"Albafica, hay chúng ta cùng đi uống chút nước đi. Chắc cậu khát rồi chứ?"

Thật ra Specter thì không ăn không uống cũng được, nhưng con người thì cần mà, phải không? Bởi vậy cậu ta sẽ không từ chối đâu nhỉ?

Trong khi Minos đang mơ về buổi 'hẹn hò' của hai người thì Albafica lại rất trầm tư suy nghĩ.

Cậu có nên nhận lời không? Dù gì cũng mới gặp anh ta thôi mà, sao đáng tin được chứ. Với lại mình như thế này, sao dám đi cùng ai? Nhưng từ chối thì có lẽ hơi thất lễ.

"Ưm…tôi…tôi…" Albafica ấp úng, cậu có nên nhận không đây?

Minos bỗng cảm thấy nguy hiểm, không lẽ cậu ấy tình từ chối? Không phải chứ!?

Nhưng trông vẻ mặt lúng túng lúc này của cậu, Minos lại càng cảm thấy hứng thú. Đáng yêu ghê ^^

Tuy nhiên, nguy cơ là Albafica có thể từ chối anh, Minos làm sao còn tâm trí để tiếp tục mê mẩn nữa chứ! Vì thế, chân của anh lần này lại nhanh nhẹn đi đến bên cậu. Bước đến cạnh Albafica, bàn tay của anh lại mon men chạm vào vai cậy ấy.

Nhưng anh không ngờ, giây phút tiếp theo người kia lại tận lực né đi, miệng còn nói: "Đừng! Đừng chạm vào tôi! Đừng đến gần tôi! Anh sẽ hối hận đó!"

"Cậu sao vậy Albafica?" Minos lại càng lo hơn. Lần đầu anh còn nghĩ là do cậu ngại, nhưng lần này anh chắc chắn có gì đó rất lạ ở đây.

Albafica bối rối. Cậu có nên nói cho anh ta biết không? Anh ta chỉ là người mới quen. Nhưng không hiểu sao, từ cái nhìn đầu tiên mà cậu đã có thể đặt hết lòng tin vào anh ta. Sư phụ nói, người có thể cho mình cảm giác như vậy là người rất quan trọng với mình. Vì vậy, Albafica quyết đem chuyện cơ thể mình có độc ra nói hết cho anh. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa cậu sẽ nói thật toàn bộ.

"Tôi…máu của tôi có độc. Tôi không muốn những người khác cũng bị ảnh hưởng" cậu nói

Minos thoáng sững sờ, không thể nào! Cậu ta còn quá trẻ! Nhưng anh liền điều chỉnh lại cảm xúc, dù gì anh cũng là Specter, trừ khi độc đó xâm nhập vào tim thì ngoài ra không có ảnh hưởng gì. Anh rất tự tin vào cấp bậc của mình.

"Chắn hẳn phải có nguyên do đúng không?" Anh hỏi

"Bởi vì hồi nhỏ tôi có trúng độc rất nặng. Nhưng không hiểu sao mấy ngày sau liền khỏi. Tuy nhiên, mỗi khi tôi tới quá gần ai đó thì người đó sẽ bị nhiễm độc, thậm chí tử vong" Không còn cách nào khác, không lẽ nói với người này mình là Saint của Athena, làm như vậy sẽ trái luật không được lộ thân phận khi chưa có lệnh.

"À, ra là vậy" Minos gật đầu, vỗ vai chia buồn cùng Albafica, còn cậu thì vẫn miên man suy nghĩ nên không để ý.

Khoảng 3 phút sau…

"A!" Minos kêu lên làm Albafica giật mình theo "Sao tôi nãy giờ đứng gần cậu mà vẫn không sao nè"

"Không lẽ…anh có thể miễn dịch?" Albafica cũng ngạc nhiên.

Minos thực vui mừng mà, vậy là cậu Albafica này sẽ không còn lý do để né anh nữa, đúng như dự tính rồi.

"Tôi nhớ rồi, cơ thể tôi rất đặc biệt, trước giờ chưa trúng độc mặc dù đã từng ăn phải nấm độc đó" Minos hùa theo, anh không thể nói cho cậu ấy biết mình là Specter nên miễn nhiễm được.

"Vậy hay quá!" Người kia cũng cười.

Thật ra từ cái nhìn đầu tiên, Albafica đã bị đôi mắt màu tím lung linh kia mê hoặc rồi. nên khi biết người này miễn dịch với chất độc trong người mình thì vui không tả nổi. Đây là người đầu tiên, ngoài thầy Lugonis ra, có thể tiếp xúc với cậu. sống cô đơn đủ rồi, bây giờ cậu phải thoát khỏi cái lồng này thôi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~End chap 2~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 3 : Tai nạn bất ngờ

Hai người cứ đứng như thế nhìn nhau với đôi mắt chứa đựng vui mừng đến cả 10 phút. Nhưng điểm đặc biệt ở đây là: Tôi nhìn anh, anh nhìn tôi, bốn mắt nhìn nhau nhưng lại không hiểu đối phương đang nghĩ gì.

Vậy nên, Minos đành phải mở lời trước. Dù gì thì anh cũng là người bạo dạn, Albafica thì lại hay xa lánh mọi người nên chắc cậu ấy không giỏi về mảng giao tiếp đâu.

"Vậy…Albafica, cậu sẽ không phiền nếu tôi mời cậu dùng trà chứ?" Minos cố nở ra một nụ cười thật tươi. Bởi Specter bọn họ quanh năm suốt tháng hầu như không cười, nếu có thì chỉ là những nụ cười đầy toan tính. Anh không muốn cười như thế với người trước mặt này.

Nhìn thấy nụ cười đầy mị hoặc kia, thần kinh Albafica như ngừng hoạt động.

[Có người cười với mình!]

Không phải nụ cười như với bạn bè, nhưng là rất khó nói nó có ý nghĩa gì.

Một cảm giác hạnh phúc dâng lên trong lòng Albafica. Cuối cùng cũng có người cười với cậu. Không phải nhóm Shion, cũng không phải Ngài Giáo Hoàng và Athena. Mà là một người chỉ mới gặp mặt.

"Vâng" Miệng lập tức trả lời trong khi não vẫn còn mông lung.

"Vậy thì tốt quá!" Minos liền cảm thấy toàn thân thư thái "Đi thôi"

Nói xong liền bất chấp tất cả, kéo tay Albafica chạy về phía vườn hoa phía sau nghĩa trang. À, nói đúng hơn là đại nhân Minos cùng Albafica nhảy rào vượt qua bên kia. Còn Albafica thì chỉ im lặng cho người kia muốn làm gì thì làm. Nhiều lúc vô ý sẽ nhìn vào bàn tay cả hai đan xen nhau mà đỏ mặt.

Nhưng có một điều họ không ngờ được. Lúc Minos nắm tay cậu cùng nhảy thì từ đâu lại xuất hiện một cành cây móc phải áo của chàng trai trẻ, khiến cậu đị đẩy ngược trở về. Và đương nhiên, người đang nắm tay cậu là Minos cũng bị ngã trở lại luôn.

"Bịch" có tiếng vật rơi.

Nhưng sao chỉ có một tiếng? Hai người rơi thì phải có hai tiếng chứ?!

…

…

…

"A…Xin lỗi cậu, Albafica" Tiếng nói đầu tiên là của Minos.

"Tôi không sao, nhưng mà…" Tiếp theo là giọng nói đầy ngượng ngùng.

"Nhưng sao?"

"Tay anh…đặt tại…n..nơi đó…của..tôi..." Albafica ngượng lắm rồi, sao lại có chuyện như thế xảy ra chứ?!

…

…

"Xin..xin lỗi cậu. Tôi thật sự là vô ý thôi. Thật ngại quá" Minos liền bàng hoàng đứng dậy. Sao lại làm ra chuyện này nhanh như thế chứ ?

[Tay à, mi không thể đợi sao hả? Nhưng..thật là..thích!]

Tuy nhiên, Albafica ngây thơ lại không hề biết ý nghĩ đen tối này của Minos. Cậu thật sự tin là anh vô ý.

Nhưng hết chuyện này lại đến chuyện khác, Minos vì quá phấn khích mà khi đứng lên lại tiếp tục vô ý mà trượt chân, tiếp tục vô ý ngả vào người Albafica tội nghiệp vẫn còn đang nằm. Chỉ khác chút là lần này mặt anh và mặt cậu gặp nhau. Đồng thời, môi cả hai cũng gắn bó thân mật với nhau.

Thời gian chợt đông cứng lại, nhịp tim hai người cũng lỗi luôn. Hơn nữa, đầu óc lại càng trống rỗng nói không nên lời.

~End Chapter 3~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chap này có vẻ hơi ngắn nhỉ, nhưng sau này sẽ dài hơn, mình hứa đó ^^

Các bạn hãy để lại bình luận nhé 3


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 4: Rung động.

"Bùm" một tiếng, nhận thức của Albafica hoàn toàn bị đình chỉ. Bên cạnh đó, Minos cũng không hơn gì cậu, nhưng anh là vì quá vui nên mới như vậy.

Cả hai đều nằm im bất động.

Tuy nhìn bề ngoài bình thường như thế, nhưng Minos biết thân thể mình đang nóng dần lên, anh muốn chiếm được người này! Nhưng tia lý trí cuối cùng của Minos đã kéo anh khỏi việc làm đó. Bây giờ còn quá sớm, nếu làm việc đó chỉ sợ anh sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại cậu được nữa. Vì thế, Minos cố hết dũng khí mà đứng dậy cho đàng hoàng. Xong, anh liền nắm lấy anh Albafica rồi kéo cậu lên.

Albafica lúc này mới hoàn hồn, cậu liền thẹn quá mà quay sang chỗ khác.

 _Sao chuyện đó lại xảy ra? Mình tuy có thiện cảm với anh ta, thế nhưng mấy chuyện thế này lại…Nhưng thật ra…đôi môi kia…cũng rất ấm áp_  
Cậu bất giác cảm thấy mặt mình nóng như lò lửa.

Minos bên kia cũng cùng lúc Albafica xoay đi mà cũng xoay người lại. Anh thật không biết đối diện cậu làm sao nữa. Nhưng lý do chính, là anh không muốn cậu thấy vẻ mặt hớn hở của mình, anh nhịn hết nổi rồi. Tay anh không tự chủ được sờ sờ môi. Thật mềm, động lòng người biết bao. Xúc cảm chân thật ấy vẫn còn đọng lại.

"Xin lỗi cậu"

"Xin lỗi anh"

Hai tiếng đồng thanh vang lên. Mặt lại tiếp tục đỏ.

"Anh nói trước đi"

"Cậu nói trước đi"

Tiếp tục đồng thanh.

Đến bây giờ thì mặt Albafica đã nóng tới mức có thể chiên trứng được luôn rồi.

"Xin lỗi cậu, tôi không cố ý. Không biết hôm nay tôi bị gì nữa" Minos nói, sự thật chính là anh không đúng. Không thể để cậu ấy xin lỗi được "Hãy…hãy xem như đó chỉ là một tai nạn, được không?"

"Không sao, anh không có lỗi" Albafica chỉ mới nghe được câu đầu. Nhưng khi nghe được câu thứ hai thì, một cảm giác mất mát dâng lên trong cậu "Ừ, cứ cho đó là tai nạn"

 _Sao thế nhỉ? Mình bỗng dưng cảm thấy…khó chịu..._

Xem ra bây giờ làm vậy là tốt nhất.

"Vậy, bây giờ chúng ta đi thôi" Minos cất lời. Song quay qua nắm lấy tay Albafica rồi nhảy qua hàng rào bằng cây xanh.

Chốc lát sau, một màn phi thân đẹp mắt của hai mỹ nam xuất hiện. Những sợi tóc trắng hoà cùng tóc xanh, như quấn quít lấy nhau không rời.  
Giây phút tình cảm kết thúc nhanh hơn Minos mong đợi. Khi tiếp đất, anh định đưa tay đỡ cậu xuống. Nhưng ngạc nhiên là cậu lại có thể chạm đất an toàn, thậm chí tư thế đó còn đẹp như thiên thần hạ giới, suýt nữa làm mũi anh chảy máu.

 _Thật đúng là người đẹp thì làm gì cũng đẹp~~_

Rồi cũng không để ý thêm nữa,. Hai người sóng vai nhau đi về phía chiếc bàn đặt trong hoa viên.

~ End Chapter 4 ~


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 5 : Buổi trà chiều

Ngay khi họ vừa ngồi xuống, một cô gái mặc chiếc váy phục vụ sinh màu hồng cổ tay dài đi đến bên cạnh.

"Xin chào, cho hỏi hai vị muốn dùng gì?" Cô lễ phép chào hỏi.

"Cho tôi hai tách trà đặc sản vùng này" Minos nói. Anh là người mời mà, không lẽ lại để Albafica đáng yêu phải gọi sao. Với lại anh không thích những người vừa mới thấy hai anh chàng siêu cấp đẹp trai là họ đây mà hai mắt đã sáng lên!

Albafica thì giữ lễ làm khách, mọi nhu cầu đều là chủ nhà để ra, khách không được xen vào.

"Albafica" Minos bất chợt quay lại nhìn cậu "Cậu có muốn thử bánh quy ở đây không?"

"Vâng, vậy làm phiền anh rồi" Albafica trả lời, vì bất ngờ nên giọng có hơi run chút.

Cậu sống trong Dinh Song Ngư cũng đã gần 10 năm, chưa lần nào ra ngoài, huống chi là ăn được bánh ở nơi khác.

"Vậy lấy thêm một phần bánh quy, làm phiền cô" Minos quay sang nói lại với cô gái.

Đợi khi cô đi rồi, anh lại hướng mắt nhìn đắm đuối vào chàng trai đang ngồi đối diện mình này. Dung mạo quả thật phải nói là không chê vào đâu được. bất giác nhớ lại nụ hôn lúc nãy, anh không kiềm chế được sự hạnh phúc trong tim.

Trong khi đó, Albafica thì chỉ lo ngắm cảnh sắc nên không để ý.

Khoảng 5 phút sau, cô phục vụ sinh kia đến đưa đồ cho họ rồi lập tức chuyển sang bàn khác. Cô không thể phá hỏng giây phút của hai người họ được! OvO

"Nếm thử đi Albafica" Minos đưa chiếc bánh quy hình con cá cho cậu, còn mình thì thuận tay lấy chiếc hình con chim.

"Cảm ơn anh" Chàng trai Song Ngư nhận lấy, đưa lên miệng, cắn.

"Thấy sao?"

"Rất ngon!" Albafica nở nụ cười sáng như ánh dương, gương mặt bây giờ của cậu trông như một đứa trẻ vui mừng vì được cho kẹo "Từ trước tới nay, đây là chiếc bánh đầu tiên tôi được ăn đó"

Nhìn cậu vui vẻ như thế, hạnh phúc trong tim Minos càng tăng lên.

 _Cậu ấy đáng yêu ghê~~_

"A!" Albafica bỗng dưng kêu lên "Minos, mặt anh đính vụn bánh kìa"

"Hả? Đâu?" Minos ngây người ra, anh lấy tay lau lau trên mặt nhưng mãi vẫn chưa lấy được.

"Để tôi giúp cho" Albafica thấy thế, cố gắng nhịn cười rồi chồm người qua lấy mẩu bánh dính trên khoé miệng Minos.

Nhìn thứ vừa được lấy từ môi mình ra, Minos thấy khá buồn cười. Một trong ba người đứng đầu như anh mà còn có ngày như thế này?

"Cám ơn cậu" Anh cười, nói.

Tuy đó chỉ là một nụ cười bình thường, nhưng trong mắt Albafica lại rất toả sáng.

"Tôi rất thích bánh này" Lần này, cậu sẽ không để người kia phải bắt chuyện nữa đâu "Nhưng tiếc thật, hôm nay là lần đầu cũng như lần cuối tôi được ăn nó"

Câu này làm Minos đang uống trà phải ho sặc sụa.

Albafica không nhịn nổi nữa, cậu bật cười .Thấy vậy Minos cũng cười theo.

Ngừng một chút, Minos nảy ra một ý : "Không sao đâu Albafica. Nếu muốn, hằng tuần chúng ta gặp nhau ở đây, ngày này. Tôi sẽ làm bánh cho cậu"

"Anh biết làm bánh?" Albafica ngạc nhiên

Bấy giờ anh chàng Griffon nhà ta mới hoàn hồn.

 _Mình biết làm bánh sao?_

"A, học là được chứ gì!" Minos cười, gãi đầu. Học làm bánh có gì mà làm khó được Minos đại nhân chứ!

"Nhưng như vậy làm phiền anh quá, với lại tôi sợ công việc sẽ bị ảnh hưởng" Albafica dù không muốn nhưng vẫn từ chối.

Cậu là Saint, nhiệm vụ của cậu có thể đến bất cứ lúc nào. Vì thời gian không xác định nên cậu không muốn làm phiền người này. Mặc dù bản thân cậu lại rất muốn gặp anh ta thêm nhiều lần nữa.

Minos có chút thất vọng : "Vậy không sao, bất cứ khi nào rảnh, cậu cố thể tới vườn hoa này gặp tôi"

"Vâng, tôi rất mong được gặp anh lần nữa" Albafica lỡ miệng nói ra điều trong lòng.

Đến khi ý thức được mình đã nói gì thì cậu mới cảm thấy tim đập thình thịch.

 _Chính mình sao lại nói thẳng ra như thế?_

Nhưng Minos bên kia đã nghe không sót một chữ nào, cộng thêm mặt của chàng trai đối diện mặt hồng hồng thì tâm tình rất vui.

 _Mình cũng không phải bị người kia ghét~~_

Thế là buổi trà cứ trôi qua như thế, trà vẫn còn nguyên mà hai người cũng cứ nhìn nhau mãi. Đến khi chào tạm biệt, cả hai đi được một chút lại ngó nhìn người kia cho tới khi khuất bóng. Mỗi người một suy nghĩ. Đối với Albafica là xúc cảm lạ kì từ trước tới nay chưa từng có, còn Minos thì ấp ủ giấc mơ làm bánh cho người đẹp.

~ End Chapter 5~


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 6: Hỗn loạn  
Part 1

Sau khi Albafica về thánh vực khoảng một ngày, khắp nơi từ trên xuống dưới đã loạn hết cả lên. Đồng dạng như thế, cả Địa Phủ của Hades cũng như vậy.

Chuyện là thế này~~~

Tại Thánh Vực~~

Lúc Albafica về tới Dinh Song Ngư thì đã là chiều tối. Sau khi nghỉ ngơi lấy sức, đi tắm, đọc sách một chút, cậu mới nhớ đến một điều mà mình đã hứa với Minos. Đó là: Vì anh phải học làm bánh cho cậu, cậu cũng sẽ học làm một món nào đó cho anh (cái này là lúc 2 anh chia tay ra về thì nói, trong chap trước mình ko ghi)

Nhưng vấn đề ở đây là - cậu không biết nên làm món nào!

Chính vì thế, Albafica đi ngay đến Dinh Bảo Bình để tìm Dégel - Nhà Thông Thái của Thánh Vực.

"Dégel!" cậu vừa vào đã gọi tên " Cậu có ở đây không? Tớ có việc cần cậu giúp."

"Từ từ đã Albafica, sao cậu vội vàng thế?" Một giọng nói đầy nam tính nhưng cũng rất mềm mại cất lên.

Từ trong góc khuất, một người mặc chiếc Thánh Y Vàng chòm Bảo Bình đi ra. Đôi mắt màu chàm ẩn nấp dưới chiếc kính làm anh ta trông rất trí thức. Anh xoay người, làn tóc xanh lá liền tung bay trong gió, thậm chí còn có cả những bông tuyết nho nhỏ lấp lánh di động xung quanh.

Theo lời cô bé Sasha, Athena đời này, thì 12 cung của Thánh Vực là nơi quy tụ những mỹ nam. Trong đó, ba người được đánh giá là 'giết người từ lần gặp đầu tiên' là Pisces Albafica, kế đến là người này - Saint Thông Thái Aquarius Dégel, và thứ ba là người luôn trầm tĩnh, Kim Thánh Virgo Asmita.

Cùng lúc đó, một người nữa từ đằng sau Dégel đi tới. Cậu ta vươn tay đặt lên vai anh.

"Yo Albafica!" Cậu ấy nói "Lâu rồi không gặp nha, cậu đến đây có chuyện gì không?" Ngữ khí khá là bực mình.

"Kardia? Cậu cũng ở đây sao?" Albafica ngạc nhiên, thường thì giờ này chàng Kim Thánh siêu quậy này đã đi chọc mọi người rồi chứ.

"Cậu có ý kiến gì?: Kardia tỏ ra khó chịu "Chúng tôi đang bàn 'chuyện đại sự' thì bị cậu phá đám đó, có gì thì nói nhanh lên đi" Nói xong cũng không thèm để ý mà đi thẳng vào phòng Dégel.

" 'Bàn chuyện đại sự' ? Là sao?" Albafica thắc mắc "Dé…" Chưa kịp nói xong thì đã bị Dégel chen vào, tất cả những gì cậu nhìn thấy là gương mặt hồng hồng của người kia.

"Có chuyện gì sao Albafica?" Anh hỏi. Cốt là để không khơi mào lại vụ hụt hẫng vừa rồi.

Albafica bây giờ mới nhớ đến mục dích mình đến đây.

"Dégel nè, cậu có biết cách làm món cà ri không?" Cậu hỏi. cho tới bây giờ, cậu vẫn còn nhớ Minos nói anh thích ăn cay.

"Món cà ri?" Lần này đến lượt anh chàng Bảo Bình ngạc nhiên.

 _Albafica thế nào lại nhờ giúp chuyện này?_

"Cậu muốn học?" Anh hỏi

"Phải" Albafica rất tự nhiên mà gật đầu.

"Được thôi, cậu đi theo tớ" Anh dẫn cậu vào phòng đọc sách.

Vừa vào tới cửa, chàng trai Song Ngư đã cảm thấy choáng ngợp bỏi cả núi sách. Sách trên kệ cao tới mấy mét, sách xếp thành chồng dưới đất, sách nằm gọn gàng trên bàn làm việc.

Bây giờ cậu cảm thấy mọi người đặt cho Dégel biệt danh Saint Trí Tuệ là rất đúng.

Dégel lấy từ chồng sách trên bàn ra một cuốn sách dạy nấu ăn rồi đưa cho Albafica vẫn còn đang ngơ ngác.

"Lật trang 155, có hướng dẫn nấu món cà ri ngon nhất Ấn Độ" Anh ta nói

"Dégel, sao trong số tư liệu lại có cái này?" Một cuốn sách dạy nấu ăn trong chỗ sách thiên văn, thấy thế nào cũng không phải phong cách của người này.

Dégel có chút khó nói : "Đó là…con Bọ Cạp ngu ngốc kia mua đấy!" Nói xong thì quay lại thế giới sách của anh ấy.

Albafica cũng không để ý những lời đó có ý nghĩa gì, anh chỉ nghĩ Kardia vì muốn bạn mình giải trí nên mua thôi. Nhưng ý nghĩa thực sự của chàng Kim Thánh kia là muốn Dégel học làm 'nam công gia chánh' cơ. Vì vậy khi Albafica hỏi mượn nó, Dégel rất vui.

 _Cuối cùng thì tên nhóc ấy cũng hết cơ hội cằn nhằn, ai bảo tối qua dám ăn hiếp mình!_

Nhưng anh đã không biết sau này Thánh Vực sẽ có một trận lòng trời lở đất vì việc hôm nay mình làm...

~End part 1~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Từ đây cậu chuyện sẽ bắt đầu chuyển sang hướng humor =]]] khuyến cáo các bạn không nên ăn hay uống khi đang xem ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 6: Hỗn loạn

Part 2

Buổi tối cùng ngày~~~

"Đi ăn nào Shion!" Tiếng Dohko phát ra từ Dinh Bạch Dương.

"Chậm chạp quá nhóc!" Aldebaran cũng có mặt.

"Tuổi còn trẻ thì phải năng động lên chứ anh Shion!" Tất nhiên, người ham vui như Regulus sao lại vắng được.

"Rồi! Rồi ! Rồi! Mấy người la ó um sùm cả lên đó" Shion cuối cùng cũng chịu ra ngoài.

Manigoldo từ đâu xuất hiện liền choàng tay lên cổ cậu : "Nhóc làm gì mà lâu vậy?"

"Không, chỉ là em đang luyện tập" Shion uể oải trả lời.

"Thôi được rồi, bây giờ chúng ta đi thôi" Dohko nói, nếu cậu mà không tìm cách chuyển cuộc nói chuyện này thì thì chắc Shion sẽ bị hỏi cho ngộp luôn.

Cả nhóm gồm có 11 Saint trừ Asmita và Albafica. Bấy giờ họ đang trên đường xuống núi ăn tối thì lại bị giọng nói của chàng Kinh Thánh Song Ngư gọi với lại.

"Mọi người ơi!" Albafica vừa chạy vừa kêu.

"Có chuyện gì sao anh Albafica?" Shion hỏi.

"Bây giờ các cậu định đi ăn tối phải không?"

"À đúng" Aspros trả lời.

Nghe vậy, Albafica vui vẻ nói: "Vậy được rồi, mọi người cùng tớ tới Dinh Xử Nữ đi. Tớ hôm nay có làm cà ri, các cậu tới ăn thử đi"

Đây là lần đầu tiên họ thấy cậu vui như vậy. Trong trí nhớ mọi người, Albafica luôn là một người hay tự cô lập chính mình, chưa từng cười như thế nên liền không suy nghĩ chấp nhận lời mời.

Sau chớp mắt, Shion đã dùng 'dịch chuyển tức thời' để đưa cả bọn lên Dinh Xử Nữ.

"Được rồi, đi vào" Albafica dẫn đầu cả nhóm.

Đến nơi, mọi người liền ồ lên ngạc nhiên. Nơi này không như họ tưởng tượng. Nó rất sạch sẽ, những cây cột nếu để ý kĩ sẽ thấy có những hình Phật được điêu khắc tinh xảo trên thân.

Bên trong có dọn sẵn bàn ăn chung cho mười lăm người.

"Mười lăm người? Còn ai nữa?" Elcid hỏi. Rõ ràng Kim Thánh chỉ có mười ba người thôi mà.

"Còn 2 người quan trọng nữa" Albafica nói.

"Đừng có nói là…" Trong đầu Sissyphus nảy ra một ý.

 _Không phải là 2 người đó chứ?_

Sự thật chứng minh anh đã đúng. Hai người quan trọng nhất cất bước từ Dinh Thiên Bình xuống, và đó không ai khác là Nữ Thần Athena cùng Giáo Hoàng.

"Chào mọi người" Sasha vừa vào đã chạy tới chỗ Sissyphus "Hôm nay anh Albafica xuống bếp đó"

Vừa dứt lời, mọi con mắt đổ dồn về phía người vừa được nêu tên.

"Mọi người…mau ăn đi" Albafica đỏ mặt.

Chốc lát sau, món ăn đã được dọn ra bàn, ngay cả Asmita cũng đến.

"Cậu cũng biết ăn uống nữa à Asmita?" Manigoldo hỏi.

"Tôi là người bình thường, có ăn uống mới sống được" Asmita dùng đôi mắt hết sức nghiêm túc nhìn về phía anh.

Manigoldo bỗng thấy sau lưng lạnh toát.

 _Tôi thề sẽ không bao giờ chọc tên nhóc này nữa!_

"Defteros!" Asmita đi đến ngồi cạnh em trai của chàng Kim Thánh Song Tử "Bỏ mặt nạ xuống đi"

Người kia cũng rất ngoan ngoãn mà tháo xuống, lộ ra gương mặt giống hệt Aspros.

"Mọi người nếm thử đi" Albafica rất chu đáo, đưa chén cơm cà ri cho từng người.

"Ăn đây!" Regulus tràn đầy sức sống kêu lên.

Cùng lúc, mọi người cầm muỗng ăn thử một miếng.

…

…

"AAAAA…..!" Kardia hét toáng lên "Cậu tính giết tụi này phải không Albafica?"

"Sao vậy?" Người kia trưng ra bộ mặt 'học hỏi'.

"Cay quá anh ơi" Regulus thổi thổi lưỡi mình.

"Cậu cho bao nhiêu ớt vậy?" Sissyphus cầm ly nước, uống.

"Không nhiều đâu, chỉ có ba mươi trái thôi"

"Hả!" Elcid đơ luôn.

 _Ba mươi trái?! Cậu tính đầu độc bọn tôi à?_

"Ủa, bộ nhiêu đó nhiều lắm sao?" Albafica thắc mắc.

"Tất nhiên là quá nhiều rồi!" Aldebaran nói.

"Vậy bao nhiêu mới đủ?"

"Điều này cậu nên hỏi Asmita đó" Aspros ý kiến, ai mà không biết Asmita là người Ấn Độ chứ.

Mọi ánh mắt tập trung về phía người kia. Nhưng cái mà họ nhìn thấy là anh chàng Xử Nữ mặt đỏ ngầu, tựa vào người Defteros không phát ra tiếng gì.

"Cậu ấy bị ngất" Defteros xoa xoa mắt người trong lòng.

"Dégel?" Tiếng Kardia run run "DÉGEL!"

Dohko lo lắng kêu lên : "Shion cũng bi ngất rồi"

"Anh Albafica, cho em bát nữa" Giọng nói thánh thót của Sasha vang lên.

Mọi người đầu đầy mây đen.

 _Không ngờ Athena lại phi thường tới mức này, đúng là thần thánh có khác._

Kết quả sau đêm đó, tất cả mọi người đều phải đi tìm Dégel để xin thuốc đau bụng. Nhưng ngặt nỗi anh ấy đang hôn mê nên việc đưa thuốc do Kardia phụ trách.

Buồn thay, cậu ta lại mù dược thảo nên đưa lộn. Hậu quả là cả mười bốn người đều phải đi gặp anh trai Giáo Hoàng-Hakurei để trị bệnh...

~End part 2~


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 6: Hỗn loạn

Part 3

Địa phủ, buổi tối hôm Minos về~~

"Cháy rồi! Cháy rồi!" Các Specter vừa chạy vừa la khắp nơi.

"Có chuyện gì?" Một trong ba người đứng đầu, Garuda Aiacos, đi đến.

Thấy người đó, cả bọn Specter như tìm được kim chỉ nam, lập tức bổ nhào đến.

"Thưa Ngài" Một tên nói "Phòng của Ngài Minos bị cháy ạ!"

"Vậy Minos đâu?" Wyvern Rhadamanthys cũng tới.

"Thưa Ngài, Ngài ấy vẫn còn bên trong"

Dứt lời, hai người vừa đứng trước mặt đã đi mất.

Rhadamanthys cùng Aiacos sau khi vào phòng Minos thì mới đơ ra. Cả căn phòng lốm đốm vết lửa, chính giữa có một cái bếp nướng bánh. Nhưng trên hết là Minos đang mặc một cái tạp dề màu xanh, trên tay có cả một tô bột, bàn bếp đầy những chiếc bánh bị nướng cháy khét.

"Rhada, Ai? Hai cậu đến rồi à? Tớ còn định đi tìm Hai cậu đó" Minos quay người lại nhìn họ, nói.

"Cậu…Cái gì đang xảy ra thế này?" Rhadamanthys chỉ vào đống bừa bộn "Còn nữa, đừng bao giờ gọi tớ như thế!"

Minos tỏ vẻ không quan tâm "Nhanh đến đây, tớ có cái này cho các cậu"

Tuy nói là kêu hai người đó đến nhưng vừa dứt lời thì anh lại chạy tới nhét mẻ bánh bị cháy phân nửa vào miệng mỗi người.

'Rắc' một cái, răng của Aiacos đã bị mẻ. Hai người vội nhả ngay ra.

"Trời ạ, cậu cho chúng tôi ăn đá đó hả?!" Rhadamanthys nói.

"Chưa được sao?" Minos tự nhủ, hoàn toàn ko để ý hai người kia "Vậy thì làm lại thôi"

Một cảm giác nguy hiểm bỗng dâng lên trong lòng Aiacos, anh liền ra dấu cho bạn mình - _mau chạy đi, ở đây nguy hiểm!_

Nhưng cả hai vừa mới dịch chuyển được tí xíu thì lại bị Minos gọi lại.

"Nè hai cậu, cho tớ mượn phòng đi! Phòng của tớ cháy hết cả rồi"

Aiacos cùng Rhadamanthys đều xanh mặt.

Sang hôm sau~~

"Cháy rồi! Cháy rồi!" Specter lại chạy loạn cả lên.

"Làm sao lại cháy nữa vậy?" Aiacos hỏi "Cháy ở đâu?"

"Thưa Ngài, cháy ở phòng Ngài Rhadamamthys ạ"

"Thôi rồi, ngày mai tới phòng mình mất!" Anh chàng Garuda đành phải 'bỏ bạn chạy lấy người' thôi, nếu không sẽ không còn chỗ ngủ mất. Nhưng khi anh vừa xoay đi thì lại bị Minos ngăn cản rồi nhanh như chớp đưa một chiếc bánh vào miệng.

"Sao rồi?" Minos hỏi.

"Bánh mặn quá vậy!" Aiacos kêu.

"Ôi trời, cho nhầm muối rồi!" Minos rất ngây thơ mà đáp lại.

"Cậu…..!" Aiacos đỡ trán.

 _Dạo này Minos như bị ma nhập vậy._

Một tiếng rống từ xa vọng tới : "MINOSSSSSSSSSSS! CẬU-LÀM-GÌ-PHÒNG-TỚ-THẾ-NÀY!"

"Ai, chúng ta tới phòng cậu đi" Minos rất nghĩa khí mà kéo bạn chạy trốn.

"Xác định!" Aiacos chỉ còn biết than trời, mấy ngày sau chuẩn bị mền gối ra ngoài ngủ thôi.

Một tuần sau, mọi thứ vẫn diễn ra như thế...

Cả Thánh Vực bây giờ từ thực tập cho đến Athena đều đã được nếm qua món cà ri của Albafica, đến nỗi tới giờ ăn là lại xanh mặt hết cả lên. Địa phủ cũng không hơn gì, hằng ngày được ăn bánh do Minos làm nên tỉ lệ cấp cứu tăng cao, cộng thêm nhà ở giảm nhiều đến mức bây giờ đi đâu cũng thấy Specter rải rác khắp nơi.

~End Chapter 6~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Đã hết vùng nguy hiểm =]]]]]


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 7: Kết quả sau một tuần.

Part 1

Thánh Vực~~

Dinh Xử Nữ~~

Bụi đất bay mịt mù, hình vẽ điêu khắc nằm cạnh những vết xước trên các cột trụ. Trên sàn nhà chia thành bốn góc: một toàn băng đá, một lại lỏm chỏm lỗ nhỏ, góc thì đầy vết kiếm, còn lại thì gạch đá bao vây.

Nếu nói nơi an toàn nhất trong dinh ngay bây giờ, thì chỉ còn chỗ Asmita hay ngồi thiền.

"Dégel, đỡ này!" Giọng nói của Kardia vang khắp phòng.

Một đợt Scarlet Needle liền phóng tới chàng Kim thánh Bảo Bình.

"Diamond Dust" Dégel cũng không chịu thua kém, liền đánh ra khí lạnh trả đòn.

Đó là nơi bị đóng băng trong dinh.

"Để xem anh chịu được bao lâu, Shion! Lightning Bold" Đồng thời, trong góc lỏm chỏm lỗ dá, Regulus cũng tung ra tuyệt chiêu.

"Cừu non, có giỏi thì đỡ nè! Seki Shiki Mekai Ha!" Manigoldo ra đòn về phía Shion.

Nhưng không như họ nghĩ, Shion chỉ lớn hơn Regulus ba tuổi mà đã có thể tạo ra một Crystal wall hoàn chỉnh, giam các đòn tấn công của họ lại một chỗ.

"Hai người đừng tưởng Shion này chịu thua nhé!" Shion đắc ý.

Cách đó không xa, một trận chiến nữa cũng đang diễn ra.

"Sissyphus, tớ chịu đủ rồi! Galaxian Explosion" Aspros hứng thú nói.

"Aspros, cho tớ xem cậu có gì đi!" Sissyphus lắp tên vào cung.

Hai luồng ánh sáng chạm vào nhau làm mặt đất rung chuyển, đất đá rơi vãi khắp nơi.

"Dohko, để xem kiếm của nhóc hay của anh mạnh hơn!" Ánh sáng phát ra từ tay phải của Elcid.

"Cứ đến đi anh Elcid!" Thank kiếm Libra đã ra khỏi giáp.

"Hai nhóc đừng quên còn ông anh này" Aldebaran đứng khoanh tay tạo tư thế chuẩn bị ra đòn Great Horn.

Và cũng như vậy, góc này cũng là một trong những 'thành tích' khác của các Thánh mạnh nhất.

Có thể nói, Dinh Xử Nữ hôm nay rất náo nhiệt.

"CÁC CẬU DỪNG LẠI CHO TỚ!" Giọng nói của Asmita vang lên khắp dinh.

Từ sau đài sen, cậu và Defteros bước ra. Sắc mặt cả 2 đều mang theo tia sát khí ngút trời.

Ngay lập tức, mọi hoạt động đều bị đình chỉ lại. Chủ nhà đã ra mặt rồi, làm sao mà họ dám tiếp tục nữa chứ? Với lại, người đó chính là Asmita!

"Các cậu ko không có việc gì làm nên tới phá nhà tớ đúng không ?!" Trong giọng nói của chàng Xử Nữ đậm mùi sát khí.

Tất cả đều ngượng ngùng cúi đầu ngày càng thấp.

"Nói mau! Ai khơi mào vụ này?" Asmita tiếp tục truy vấn.

Bảy ngón tay đều chỉ về phía Manigoldo và Kardia. Hai chàng Kim Thánh bây giờ đầu đầy mồ hôi, chờ đợi bị tuyên án.

"Được rồi, tôi không thích dùng bạo lực giải quyết vấn đề" Đôi môi màu anh đào nâng lên vài độ "Vậy thì phạt hai người một tuần làm vệ sinh toàn bộ Thánh Vực!"

Cả Kardia và Manigoldo đều đồng thời cảm thấy có tầng mồ hôi lạnh ở sau lưng. Toàn bộ Thánh Vực? Một tuần?! Đời họ tàn rồi~~~~ OAO

Đồng thời, những người khác đều cảm thấy thật may mắn.

"Còn những người khác" Defteros lên tiếng "Ngay bây giờ mau dọn dẹp chỗ này!"

Lập tức, những khuôn mặt vừa hớn hở đã đơ lại hết.

"À mà tại sao các cậu lại đánh nhau?" Cái gì cũng có nguyên nhân cả, đúng không?

Kardia khoanh tay lại, dựa vào tường rồi lười biếng trả lời : "Tại vì xíu nữa sẽ ăn cà ri của Albafica, nếu không tranh thủ luyện tập thì mấy ngày sau làm sao mà tập được?"

"Sao lại không?"

"Bởi vì khi ăn xong thì chúng tôi đã đi cấp cứu hết nửa ngày rồi!"

Asmita và Defteros đồng thời trưng ra bộ mặt 'đã hiểu'.

"Lý do chính đáng" Asmita gật đầu "Nhưng các cậu vẫn bị phạt"

~End part 1~


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 7 :Kết quả sau một tuần.

Part 2

Một giờ sau~~

"Mọi người nếm thử đi" Albafica vui vẻ nói.

Cả nhóm đã dọn dẹp xong Dinh Xử Nữ và bây giờ đang ngồi ngay ngắn, đối mặt với món cà ri mà ngày nào cũng phải ăn. Nếu có khác, thì chỉ là món hôm nay trông đẹp hơn, mùi cũng thơm hơn nhiều, nói chung là về hình thức là CHUẨN!

Thấy mọi người chần chừ, Albafica bèn lên tiếng : "Mọi người còn đợi gì nữa? Mau ăn đi chứ"

Vẫn không ai động đậy.

"BÂY GIỜ CÓ ĂN KHÔNG THÌ BẢO?!" vài bông hồng đen bay xuyên qua những cây cột của Asmita...

Tất cả lập tức cầm muỗng, cắn răn ăn thử một miếng.

...

"Wow! Ngon quá àh!" Regulus là người đầu tiên kêu lên.

Những tiếng xôn xao khác cũng theo đó mà bắt đầu.

"Albafica, có tiến bộ" Aldebaran khen.

"Anh Albafica, hôm nào anh dạy em nấu đi" Sasha nắm tay anh chàng Song Ngư, đôi mắt long lanh nhìn cậu.

Bỗng nhiên, một cái chén được đưa đến trước mắt Albafica.

"Cho tớ thêm bát nữa!" Kardia mặt xấu hổ nói. Trên mặt cậu còn dính vài hạt cơm cùng chút nước cà ri.

Xong, Kardia cầm chén quay về chỗ, ăn tiếp. Không ngờ, Dégel vẫn luôn ngồi yên lăng ăn lại cầm một chiếc khăn tới, lau miệng cho cậu dưới con mắt 'chuyện thường ở huyện' của mọi người và tâm tình ngưỡng mộ từ Albafica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Địa phủ~~~

Cũng như Thánh Vực, Địa phủ của Minh Vương Hades cả tuần nay ngày nào cũng ăn bánh do Minos làm, nói chính xác hơn là cứ nửa ngày lại phải ăn năm cái. Nếu có khác thì chỉ là ít hoả hoạn hơn mấy hôm trước...

"Sao? Sao?" Minos hào hứng hỏi.

Bây giờ toàn bộ Specter đều bị anh triệu tập đến phòng của mình, dù muốn dù không thì họ vẫn phải đi. Nếu không thì hậu quả, thực sự không tưởng nổi.

"Ừm...cũng được" Rhadamanthys nhận xét.

Minos tỏ vẻ bất mãn, sao anh có thể mang những chiếc bánh 'cũng được ' này cho Albafica yêu dấu ăn được chứ! : "Cũng được là sao hả?! Các cậu phải nói rõ ràng cho tớ!"

"Thì...đại loại là ngon." Anh chàng Wyvern đành phải nói.

"Vậy ăn thử cái này xem" Minos lấy những chiếc bánh quy mới mua ở làng Rozadol ra, nhét vào miệng người kia.

Mặt Rhadamanthys bỗng chốc tái xanh.

"Minos, cậu tính làm cậu ấy nghẹn chết phải không?" Aiacos vỗ vỗ lưng cho bạn.

Nhưng Minos, theo chủ nghĩa 'bỏ bạn theo trai' vẫn tiếp tục gặng hỏi.

"Haizz...so với bánh của cậu thì bánh này tệ hơn" Rhadamanthys vừa ho vừa nói.

 _Cái tên Minos này, dạo này mắc chứng gì vậy nhỉ?_

"Ngài Pandora, ngài nghĩ sao?" Minos quay về phía người có quyền cao nhất hiện tại.

"Ừm, đúng là bánh ngươi làm ngon hơn cái kia" Pandora gật đầu.

Nghe được câu này, lòng Minos vui như vừa thắng trận xong. Cuối cùng thì anh đã làm được món bánh quy ngon hơn cả những chiếc mua lúc trước. Lần này, Albafica sẽ rất vui đây!

Thế là chàng Griffon nhà ta liền tíu tít chạy vô phòng một Specter nào đó, làm thêm một mẻ bánh mới để mai đi gặp người trong mộng.

 _Ngày mai, nhất định người đó sẽ rất vui._

Minos và Albafica dù ở 2 nơi khác nhau nhưng cùng lúc lại có một suy nghĩ như nhau.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

~End Chapter 7~


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 8: Những ngày tháng hạnh phúc.

Part 1

Ngày hôm sau là ngày cả Thánh Vực lẫn Địa Phủ đều mở tiệc ăn mừng, ai ai cũng vui vẻ thả ga.

Lý do?

Chính là vì hai người chuyên quấy phá gần đây đã đi ra ngoài rồi, buổi tối mới trở về.

Hai người đó là ai?

Tất nhiên là Albafica và Minos rồi!

Như lời hứa cách đây một tuần, họ hôm nay sẽ gặp nhau tại chỗ cũ. Tuy đã hẹn là mười giờ, nhưng vì kìm lòng không được nên mới chỉ có hơn 9 giờ một chút là Minos đã có mặt.

Một lúc lâu sau, bóng người màu xanh hiện ra trước cổng hoa viên, thu hút bao ánh nhìn của những cô gái trẻ, thậm chí là những chàng trai mới lớn.

"Chào Minos" Albafica đi đến ngồi xuống chiếc ghế còn trống bên cạnh Minos.

Anh cũng rất vui vẻ chào hỏi cậu, đồng thời còn phóng cho những người đang nhìn Albafica ánh mắt lạnh băng để cảnh cáo. Mấy người kia thấy thế cũng không dám nhìn nữa, đành phải quay lại bàn chuyện riêng.

Bấy giờ Minos mới thả lỏng quay về tiếp tục trò chuyện cùng Albafica. Thật ra từ lúc cậu vừa đứng cách nơi đây vài mét là anh đã nhận ra, bởi vậy mới cực kì chu đáo chọn bàn trước.

"Đã lâu ko gặp, anh khoẻ không Minos?" Lần này người bắt chuyện lại là Albafica.

"Cám ơn cậu, dạo này tôi rất khoẻ. Còn cậu thì sao?" Mặt Minos tươi như hoa. Tất nhiên rồi, gặp lại người ngày nhớ đêm mong thì anh phải vui thôi.

"Tôi cũng vậy" Albafica cười đáp lại.

Minos lấy từ trg túi xách ra chiếc hộp nhỏ: "Cậu nếm thử cái này đi"

Mở ra, bên trong là những chiếc bánh quy hình cá và chim đại bàng được tạo hình cực kì tinh xảo, nhìn qua cũng biết người làm đã dành bao nhiêu thời gian để làm ra. Bánh rất vàng, vừa đủ lửa. Mùi thơm toả ra đủ khiến người khác thấy đói bụng.

"Minos, anh làm đây sao?" Albafica ngỡ ngàng nhận lấy.

"Đúng vậy, cậu có thích không?" Thấy người kia vui mừng như vậy khiến Minos cũng thấy hạnh phúc lây.

Albafica ăn thử một miếng, lập tức hai mắt ánh lên sự kinh ngạc không thể che đậy được.

"Tôi thật ko ngờ anh lại giỏi như vậy đó Minos!" Cậu không dứt lời khen "Cám ơn anh nhiều lắm."

 _Mấy chiếc bánh này ắt hẳn đã chiếm rất nhiều thời gian của anh ấy._

"Không có gì, không có gì" Minos đỏ mặt xua tay ra vẻ đó chỉ là chuyện nhỏ nhặt. Nhưng chuyện nhỏ của đại nhận Minos lại là chuyện lớn của cả Địa Phủ...

Anh còn định ba hoa thêm nữa nhưng lại thấy Albafica đang loay hoay với cái túi bên mình. Một lát sau, cậu lấy một cái hộp trữ nhiệt cùng một chiếc muỗng ra.

"Cái này…tôi nghe anh nói thích ăn cay, nên tôi…tôi làm ít cơm cà ri cho…cho anh" Cậu ấp úng nói.

~End part 1~


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 8: Những ngày tháng hạnh phúc.

Part 2

Mặt cả hai nóng như lửa.

Trong tâm Minos dâng lên một hồi trống lớn.

 _Cậu ấy làm cơm cho mình kìa! Minos ta hôm nay phải chiêu đãi các Specter mới được_

"Albafica, cám ơn cậu" Anh liền cười, cười đến mức hai mắt híp lại.

"Anh ăn thử đi" Albafica nói.

Đến khi Minos mở mắt ra, chỉ thấy một chiếc muỗng chứa cơm cà ri trông thật đẹp mắt đang đưa ra trước miệng mình.

Minos ngạc nhiên tới mứa miệng đã mở ra từ lúc nàocũng ko bik. Còn Albafica thì thuận tay đút thức ăn vào luôn.

Mùi vị cay cay, cảm giác nong nóng cùng hương thơm ngào ngạt lập tức lấp đầy các giác quan của Minos, bấy giờ anh mới hoàn hồn ăn cơm.

"Ngon quá Albafica! Đây là cậu làm sao?" Minos sáng mắt lên, hỏi.

Chàng Kim thánh Song Ngư ngượng ngùng gật đầu.

Thấy vậy, Minos càng cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Tim hồng bay khắp nơi.

 _Cậu ấy nấu cho mình ăn. Lại còn đút cho nữa_

Thấy Albafica đang cười, Minos liền thắc mắc. Anh nhớ mình đâu có làm gì buồn cười đâu, vậy cậu ấy sao lại cười?

"Minos, anh biến thành mèo con ăn vụng hồi nào vậy?" Albafica cố gắng nhịn cười.

 _Mèo ăn vụng?_

Minos lấy tay sờ sờ mặt, chợt thấy cái gì dinh dính. Hoá ra là nước sốt cà ri.

Nhìn người đối diện đang cười thật sung sướng, Minos nảy ra một ý.

Anh cầm lấy chiếc muỗng lúc nãy, múc một thìa cơm rồi đưa vào miệng Albafica.

Biểu tình lúc này của cậu chỉ còn dùng từ ngơ ngác để diễn tả. Một phần là do đây là người đầu tiên đút cậu.

"Sao hả? Bây giờ cậu nhìn còn giống mèo hơn tôi đó" Minos chọc ghẹo.

Tính trẻ con của chàng trai Song Ngư nổi dậy, lấy ngay chiếc bánh gần đấy nhét vào miệng người kia. Cả hai vừa nhai vừa nhìn nhau với ý cười hạnh phúc trong mắt.

"Minos, anh chơi xấu!" Albafica nũng nịu vừa nói vừa đánh nhẹ vào tay Minos.

"Tại em trước mà" Minos cười.

"Sao lại tại em? Em có làm gì đâu!" Albafica nói lại, cậu nhớ mình đâu có làm gì anh.

"Nè, em đút cơm cho anh rồi còn chọc anh là mèo, bộ đó không phải chọc ghẹo sao?"

"Không phải, đó là trêu mà!" Albafica làm mặt quỷ hù doạ.

Minos vươn tay véo hai má cậu, cười ha ha bảo: "Này thì trêu, để xem em còn dám nữa không!"

"A…a…Đau quá Minos!" Giọng Albafica nhỏ như mèo.

Nghe cậu nói đau, Minos đại nhân vội buông tay ra. Nhưng ngay lập tức, đôi vuốt nhỏ của Albafica bay đến bắt lấy hai má anh, bắt đầu nắn.

"Alba…fica" Minos với khuôn mặt vặn vẹo, nói "Em thật là ranh mãnh đó nha!"

Hai người cứ thế đùa giỡn, không hề biết mình đã thu hút bao nhiêu ánh nhìn từ người xung quanh. Và quan trọng hơn, cô phục vụ sinh lúc nãy đã nhập viện vì mất quá nhiều máu.

~End Chapter 8~


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 9: Người vẽ mặt

Albafica và Minos cứ mỗi tuần lại gặp nhau một lần. Mỗi lần gặp là lại có món mới cho người kia ăn, khi thì mì xào, khi thì kem, bánh…và đương nhiên, đằng sau sự thành công của những món ngon ấy là biết bao sự hi sinh anh dũng của các Saint cũng như Specter. Đặc biệt là mười hai Gold Saint và hai người đứng đầu Specter.

Với các Saint, đây là sự thay đổi đáng khen ở Albafica, cậu hoà đồng hơn với mọi người. Với hầu hết Specter cũng vậy, Minos gần gũi hơn rất nhiều. Tuy nhiên, có một nhân vật không hề vui sướng trước sự thay đổi này của chàng Griffon, người đó chẳng phải ai khác ai khác mà là Necromancer Byaku!

Tại sao?

Đó đơn giản chỉ vì một chữ 'tình'

Phải! Hắn yêu Minos, yêu từ cách chiến đấu của anh, cho tới sự cao ngạo và khuôn mặt nam tính của anh. Hắn tìm mọi cách gây sự chú ý với anh, cố gắng trở thành thủ hạ của anh, rồi đến cánh tay đắc lực bên cạnh anh. Hắn đã làm tất cả.

Nhưng, vì sao anh ko hề trao cho hắn thậm chí là một ánh mắt thâm tình? Tại sao anh lại dành sự quan tâm cho người khác?!

Sau khi điều tra theo dõi, hắn biết có một chàng trai gần đây thường xuyên lui tới với Minos.

Tình địch!

Thấy Minos cười với người kia, nhìn anh đút cho cậu ta ăn những món anh vất vả lắm mới làm được trong lòng hắn bỗng thấy chua chát lạ thường.

 _Không thể chịu được! Nhất định phải cướp lại Ngài Minos! Bất kể là làm gì!_

Một ý nghĩ xuất hiện trong đầu Byaku. Thay vì hắn ra mặt tỏ tình rồi giành lại anh, hắn sẽ làm anh quên mất sự hiện diện của người kia. Việc đầu tiên cần làm là khiến gương mặt mình trông giống chàng trai đó.

Vì vậy, hắn dùng cả một ngày đi tới nơi giao nhau giữa Prison thứ ba và tư, tại đó có một thung lũng nhỏ ít người biết. Nghe nói nơi đó có người nổi tiếng với thuật vẽ mặt, bất cứ khuôn mặt nào đều có thể sao chép y chang.

Đến nơi đã là chuyện của ba ngày sau, tìm được người còn là vấn đề nan giải hơn nữa.

"Ngươi mang oán khí rất nặng, tới đây làm gì?" Đang ngồi nghỉ bên cạnh một dòng sông, Byaku bỗng nghe thấy có giọng nói cất lên từ phía sau. Theo phản xạ, hắn xoay người lại. Đang đứng trên chỏm đá gồ ghề kia là một thân ảnh cao gầy, mái tóc đỏ như máu bay loạn theo cơn gió, cặp mắt màu hổ phách nhìn xuống hắn như nhìn con kiến.

"Nói! Đến đây làm gì?" tiếng nói vừa phát ra, khí xung quanh liền ồ ạt áp đến Byaku.

"Tôi…tôi đến tìm người vẽ mặt" Byaku trả lời.

"Người vẽ mặt?" Người kia lẩm bẩm.

Sau đó hắn ta ngửa cổ lên trời cười thật to.

"Ha ha…Nhóc con, tới đây tìm ta? Muốn thay đổi khuôn mặt làm gì chứ?"

Byaku ngạc nhiên: "Hoá ra ông là người vẽ mặt? Tốt quá, xin ông giúp tôi trở thành giống một người"

Hắn đưa cho người kia một viên pha lê đặc biệt. Sở dĩ đặc biệt là vì nó có thể ghi nhớ lại sự việc. Hắn dùng nó để chép lại gương mặt của Albafica. Tuy nhiên, chi tiết nốt ruồi dưới đuôi mắt thì lại quá mờ nên không lưu lại được. Hắn cũng chẳng thèm để ý điều này.

"Xin Ngài hãy cho tôi biết tên để tiện xưng hô" Byaku nói.

"Hửm?" Người kia nhìn hắn với con mắt nguy hiểm "Ta là Pampas, nhớ cho kĩ"

"Vâng thưa Ngài"

Pampas nhận lấy viên pha lê, nhìn thật kĩ vào khuôn mặt tuyệt đẹp đang hiện ra trên đó "Đúng là một nhan sắc hiếm thấy! Rất đẹp!" Đôi mắt hắn không ngừng dò xét từng góc một trên gương mặt Albafica "Đây là gương mặt ngươi muốn trở thành?"

"Phải"

Đưa bàn tay phải trắng trẻo đến đáng sợ của mình lên, Pampas xuyên qua viên đá sờ vào gương mặt người kia. Rồi ngay lập tức, bàn tay ấy phủ khắp gương mặt Albafica, tay còn lại đưa về phía mặt Byaku.

Chỉ trong nháy mắt, bàn tay trái quẹt một đường, mặt của Byaku giờ chỉ còn lại một mảnh trắng xoá. Tay phải sờ thật kĩ, tay trái cùng lúc 'soạt soạt', vẽ ra từng đường nét. Nói thì nhanh mà làm thì lâu, phải mất cả mấy giờ đồng hồ mới xong công việc.

Byaku sờ sờ khuôn mặt đã biến thành tình địch của mình. Quả là thần kì, bây giờ trông hai người cứ như một vậy!

"Xin cám ơn Ngài"

"Không cần, ta chỉ yêu cầu ngươi giúp ta một việc" Pampas khoát tay.

"Bất cứ chuyện gì thưa ngài"

"Điều tra cho ta một người"

"Xin cho hỏi là ai ạ?"

Pampas quay lại, trừng mắt về phía hắn: "Pisces Lugonis!"

~End chapter 9~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Lâu không up chap mới, sorry mn nha, tại mình bận việc trên trường quá ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 10: Thay đổi.

Địa phủ~~~

Minos vừa đi vừa huýt sáo. Hôm nay Albafica đã làm bánh kem cho anh ăn đó nha~~ Đã thế hai người còn ăn chung một cái muỗng.

Ôi, hạnh phúc làm sao~~

Bỗng một bóng người tóc xanh lọt vào mắt anh.

 _A? Kia là…_

Minos vội đuổi theo. Đến khi bắt kịp người đó, anh kêu lên:

"Ai đó? Đứng lại!"

Người kia liền dừng bước, quay lại nhìn anh.

 _Khuôn mặt ấy! Không thể nào!_

Đứng trước Minos bây giờ là một người trông y chang người trong lòng anh-Albafica.

 _Chẳng lẽ Albafica có thể xuống đây sao?_

"Albafica!" Minos nắm tay người kia, mặt mừng rỡ.

"Xin lỗi, tôi không phải người ngài vừa nói. Chắc Ngài nhầm người rồi" Người kia nói một câu như tạt nước lạnh vào mặt Minos.

Anh đơ ra vài giây. Sau khi biết mình bị 'hố', Minos vội buống tay người đó ra.

"Xin lỗi" Tuy rất muốn trở lại vẻ mặt lãnh đạm, nhưng sao Minos không thể làm được "Ngươi là ai?"

"Tôi là Specter của Necromancer, tên là Shari"

"Shari?" Anh nhớ là mình chưa từng nghe tới cái tên này "Sao ta không biết ngươi cũng trong Đội quân Minh Vương?"

Byaku căng thẳng cả lên, hắn phải làm sao bây giờ? " À chắc tại Ngài bận rộn nhiều việc nên không nhớ thôi ạ"

 _Cũng đúng! Có thể lắm chứ_

"Chắc thế" Minos gật đầu "Này, ngươi có biết người tên Albafica không ?"

Byaku nghiến răng ken két. Hoá ra tên người phàm đó là Albafica!

"Dạ không thưa Ngài"

"Vậy sao?" Nhãn thần Minos thoáng vụt qua một tia gì đó "Ngươi có muốn đi dạo với ta một vòng không?"

Byaku mừng muốn điên lên được! Lúc trước hắn chưa hề được Ngài ấy cho vinh dự này, thật đúng là quyết định sáng suốt.

"Tôi rất hân hạnh thưa Ngài"

Rồi họ sóng vai nhau đi dạo. trên đường đi, cả hai nói cười rất vui vẻ. Trong lòng Byaku luôn tín ngưỡng Minos nên nói chuyện có phần khách sáo, nhưng đó lại rất giống vẻ dễ thương của Albafica. Cộng thêm gương mặt giống người kia, Minos đã bị chinh phục hết phân nửa. Đây có thể nói là gì? Do Minos quá yêu Albafica, hay là vì tình yêu của anh đối với cậu bắt nguồn từ vẻ ngoài nên anh mới như thế?

"Shari này" Đến cuối ngày, Minos quay lại nói với người kia "Ngày mai rảnh ko? Chúng ta lên trên kia chơi"

Byaku mừng còn không kịp nói gì đến chuyện từ chối : "Vâng"

Cả hai chia tay nhau, ai về phòng nấy, chờ đợi ngày mai đến.

Lần một rồi lần hai, thấm thoát một tuần đã trôi qua. Đã đến ngày Minos hẹn Albafica cùng đi uống trà. Nhưng vấn đề là, anh đã hứa với Albafica rằng sẽ làm kem mochi cho cậu, thế mà cả tuần nay lo đi chơi với Shari nên không có thời gian.

Bắt buộc, anh phải bay thật nhanh tới nước Đông Phương tên Nhật Bản để mua.

Đến khi tới được chỗ hẹn thì đã trễ mất ba mươi phút. Đồng nghĩa: Đây là lần đầu tiên Albafica đợi anh, mà là đến ba mươi phút!

"Xin lỗi Albafica, anh đến trễ quá" Minos vội vàng ngồi vào chỗ.

"Không sao, mấy lần trước toàn anh đợi em, lần này đến lượt em đợi anh cũng công bằng mà" Albafica cười.

"À, cái này anh làm cho em nè" Minos đặt hộp kem lên bàn.

Mở ra, bên trong là những viên kem hình thù lạ mắt.

Albafica cũng đặt phần cơm nắm mà cậu đã mất cả tuần và 'đầu độc' rất nhiều người đến mức họ không dám ăn cơm mới có được. Hai người cùng nếm thử một miếng.

"Ngon quá Minos!" Albafica vui vẻ nói.

"Em làm mới ngon chứ!" Minos khen.

Anh có chút chột dạ khi Albafica khen như vậy. Nhưng ý nghĩ đó rất nhanh bị bỏ qua.

"Minos này, ngày mai em sẽ đi xa một chuyến. Có lẽ hai tuần nữa mới về" Albafica rụt rè nói.

Trái với mong muốn của cậu, Minos trả lời một cách rất dửng dưng: "Ừ, em đi đi"

Câu nói ấy dấy lên một nỗi bất an trong lòng Albafica. Không hiểu sao, cậu lại thấy mình có thể sẽ mất người này.

"Minos, có cái này em muốn nói với anh" Cậu ngượng ngùng.

"Chuyện gì?"

"Em…em…thích anh"

…

…

"Có lẽ anh thấy chuyện này rất kì lạ, nhưng mà…em thích anh rất nhiều"

Minos: "…"

"Anh không cần phải trả lời ngay, khi về em sẽ hỏi anh sau"

Nói xong, cậu vội đặt lên trán Minos một nụ hôn chuồn chuồn lướt nước, rồi rời đi với gương mặt đỏ bừng, bỏ lại Minos vẫn còn đang ngạc nhiên.

~End Chapter 10~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Dạo này kiểm tra nhiều quá TT^TT


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 11: Giao điểm của hai đường thẳng.

Sau ngày đó, Albafica liền lên đường đi đến Siberia, còn Minos ở lại.

Mọi thứ vẫn xảy ra như bình thường. Nếu có gì thay đổi, đó là tâm tư của cả hai. Albafica thì luôn nhớ đến Minos, còn Minos ngày nào cũng gặp Byaku. Có nhiều lúc Minos cũng tự hỏi, có phải tình cảm của mình với Albafica đã thay đổi rồi không? Nhưng mỗi lần đều bị Byaku cắt ngang suy nghĩ. Anh đã từng cố cản mình không được lún quá sâu vào Byaku, nhưng nét sắc sảo dày dặn của hắn lại luôn cuốn lấy anh. Xét về bất cứ phương diện nào, thì việc quen với Byaku vẫn tiện hơn Albafica. Hai người có thể thường xuyên gặp nhau, trò chuyện về kế hoạch của quân đội Minh Vương…Dần dần, anh đã quên mất sự hiện hữu của Albafica.

Hai tuần, không phải là một thời gian dài, thấm thoát đã trôi qua. Hôm nay là ngày Albafica và Minos hẹn gặp. Nhưng cảnh còn, người đã thay đổi.  
Albafica chạy hồng hộc đến vườn hoa, đem theo tia vui sướng khó nói nên lời đi gặp Minos.Nhưng xuất hiện trước mặt cậu không phải chỉ có thân ảnh một mình Minos mà còn có thêm một chàng trai trông giống cậu như hai giọt nước. Điều quan trọng là, họ đang nắm tay, cùng thưởng thức món bánh quy ở đây.

'Bùm' một tiếng, trong đầu Albafica toàn một màu trắng. Cậu hoang mang không biết tại sao Minos lại như thế. Có lẽ là tại người kia quá giống cậu nên Minos tưởng lầm chăng? Nhưng họ nói cười vui vẻ thế cơ mà.

Albafica đi đến gần hơn, cố hết sức giấu đi cosmo của mình rồi di chuyển về phía bụi cây đằng sau bàn họ.

"Shari này, Ngài Pandora nói ba năm nữa Hades-sama sẽ hiện thế đó." Giọng nói vui sướng của Minos phát ra.

Thế giới của Albafica bỗng chốc trở nên hoang vu. Quá nhiều cú sốc trong cùng một ngày. Đầu tiên, Minos hẹn hò với người khác. Thứ hai, họ nói chuyện về Hades, đồng nghĩa họ chính là Specter. Nhưng nhất là, Minos hoàn toàn có thể phân biệt được người kia với cậu! Một vết nứt sâu hoắm xuất hiện trên mảnh kính mỏng manh chưa trải sự đời.

Sau đó họ còn nói nhiều thứ, nhưng Albafica đã chẳng còn tâm trí để mà nghe nữa. ngay khi cậu quyết định về thì…

"Ngài Minos, Ngài nói Ngài có người bạn tên Albafica đúng không? Vậy…Ngài với cậu ta…là tình cảm gì thế?" Tiếng nói của Shari,Byaku, vang lên.

 **Thịch…thịch…**

Trái tim Albafica nảy liên hồi.

"Không có gì đâu, chỉ là qua đường thôi" Nhưng cái cậu nhận được chỉ là lời nói vô tình của Minos.

 _Qua đường…Qua đường! Hoá ra là như thế!_

Vết nứt càng lúc càng lớn, cuối cùng đem mảnh kính phá vỡ thành từng hạt bụi nhỏ li ti.

Mang theo trái tim bị thương, Albafica bước từng bước trở về Thánh Vực. Sau này, cậu…sẽ không…gặp con người bạc tình này nữa!

Mưa. Trời đang nắng bỗng đổ mưa. Mưa như trút nước, để mảnh tình này mại mãi ngập trong nước. Không bao giờ, có thể, nổi lên được nữa.

~End chapter 11~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Ngược time OvO


	16. Chapter 16

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 12: Giả dối!

Ôm nỗi sầu muộn, thất tha thất thiểu đi về, Albafica không biết đã qua bao nhiêu con phố, bao nhiêu cánh rừng. Cậu chỉ biết, mình cần phải chạy càng xa chỗ Minos càng tốt.

Cuối cùng cũng về tới Sanctuary, Albafica cả người ướt sũng bước từng bước về Dinh Song Ngư

"Albafica? Sao anh lại ở đây?" Shion đừng trước cổng Dinh Bạch Dương vẫy tay chào. Cậu vội chạy vào dinh lấy một cây dù đưa cho Albafica: "Anh cầm đi Al…"

Tay còn chưa kịp chạm vào vai người kia, Shion đã bị Albafica quát:

"TRÁNH RA! ĐỪNG CHẠM VÀO TÔI!"

Nói xong liền một mạch chạy về dinh của mình, bỏ lại Shion vẫn còn đang cực kì ngạc nhiên.

 _Albafica hôm nay sao vậy? Cứ như quay lại những ngày trước khi vụ cà ri xảy ra. Nhưng mà hình như hôm nay anh ấy không ổn_

Chạy thật nhanh qua từng cung, đôi lúc có mấy vị Kim Thánh chào hỏi cũng không để ý, Albafica chỉ một mạch hướng về dinh của mình.

 _Mình…phải nhanh lên mới được! Chỉ còn vượt qua Dinh Bảo Bình nữa thôi._

'Cạch' một tiếng, sau đó là 'rầm'

Albafica ngã giữa Dinh Bảo Bình.

Tiếng ngã không lớn, nhưng dinh này lại được thiết kế mái vòm nên âm thanh được phóng đại gấp mấy chục lần. Dégel cùng Kardia từ phòng đi ra đã thấy ngay cảnh này, vội chạy tới đỡ Albafica lên. Nhưng cái mà họ nhìn thấy sau đó, là đôi mắt trống rỗng có vươn ít nước.

"Albafica, cậu sao vậy?" Dégel hoảng hốt, Albafica khóc đây là lần đầu anh thấy!

"KHÔNG CÓ GÌ, ĐỪNG CHẠM VÀO TÔI!" Albafica quát lớn, đẩy tay Dégel ra, mạnh tới mức làm anh suýt ngã, cũng may còn có Kardia đỡ lại.

Kardia thấy Dégel bị hất như thế thì vô cùng tức giận, định mở miệng nói lại cậu, nhưng khi bắt gặp ánh mắt tràn đầy bi thương kia thì lửa giận cũng tự tắt. Dégel biết Albafica hiện nay không ổn chút nào, đành nói: "Kardia, chúng ta để cậu ấy ở đây một lát đi" Rồi kéo tay người kia đi xuống Dinh Ma Kết.

 _Tại sao? Chẳng lẽ anh ấy đi với mình là vì người kia sao?_

 _Chẳng lẽ…những ngày tháng khi ở hoa viên đều là giả dối hay sao?_

 _Minos, sao anh lạu đối xử với em tàn nhẫn như vậy?_

Đau! Đầu đau quá! Mỗi lần cậu kích động là lại như vậy. Nhưng nổi đau đó không bằng một phần nghìn cơn đau đang dày xé tim cậu.

Albafica cố gắng đứng dậy, lê từng bước chân ướt át về lại Dinh Song Ngư.

 _Minos, tôi sẽ không bao giờ quên ngày hôm nay đâu!_

Ngày hôm nay, cái ngày mà cậu nhận ra bộ mặt giả dối cùng thân phận thật của Minos.

Anh ta là Specter. Điều này có nghĩa, dù sau này cậu có thực sự tha thứ cho anh ta thì cả hai cũng không thể ở bên nhau. Định mệnh giữa Saint và Specter là chiến đấu, chiến đấu cho đến khi chỉ còn một! Trớ trêu thay, Albafica lại lỡ trao tim mình cho một Specter là Minos. Bây giờ, những gì cậu có thể làm được là ở trong dinh cho tới khi Thánh Chiến bắt đầu.

Ngoài trời mưa vẫn rơi tầm tã, chỉ tiếc người vô tình không nhận ra chúng đắng như nước mắt.

~End chap 12~


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 13: Pisces Lugonis và Griffon Phyllis.

Nơi sâu nhất trong thung lũng giao nhau giữa Prison 3 và 4 tại Địa Phủ, thời tiết khắc nghiệt tới nỗi không một sinh vật nào dám bén mảng tới gần. Nhưng ngay tại nơi này, lại xuất hiện một căn nhà nhỏ đơn sơ.

Căn nhà được làm từ gạch đá, bên trong chỉ vỏn vẹn một chiếc giường cùng bàn ghế. Đầu giường đặt một khung tranh nhỏ có hình hai người con trai đang nắm tay nhau cười hạnh phúc nhìn về phía trước. Một người có mái tóc màu nâu đỏ cùng gương mặt tuấn tú hiền lành, người còn lại nhìn có vẻ tinh nghịch hơn, cùng với mái tóc thuần đỏ như máu.

'Cạch' một tiếng, cánh cửa được mở ra, bước vào là người tóc thuần đỏ trong bức tranh.

Hắn ta đi đến, cầm lấy khung tranh lên, áp vào ngực, từng giọt nước mắt thi nhau rơi xuống.

"Lugonis! Lugonis! Trở lại với ta đi!" Hắn phát ra những tiếng nghẹn ngào "Ta hối hận rồi, hãy trở lại với ta đi"

Hắn đưa khung tranh lên trước mặt, đôi mắt rưng rưng nước nhìn người trong tranh.

"Lugonis, ta biết sai rồi, ngươi không cần phải hành hạ ta như thế nữa đâu" Ngừng một chút, hắn lại nói "Ta đã đổi tên rồi, gọi là Pampas. Ngươi thấy nó được không?"

Những giọt nước mắt của hắn rơi xuống, chạm vào mặt của người trong tranh rồi theo tấm kính trên đó trượt dài xuống, làm người ta có cảm giác như người kia đang khóc. Hắn vội hốt hoảng lau đi: "Đừng, đừng khóc. Ta vẫn là Phyllis của ngươi mà"

Nhưng càng lau thì nước mắt lại càng nhỏ xuống.

"Xin lỗi, Lugonis! Xin lỗi…" Những tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào lại vang lên "Ta ko ngờ lúc đó ngươi lại ở đó. Ta cũng ko ngờ ta lại ngu ngốc đến thế. Làm ơn, Lugonis, cho ta gặp ngươi thêm lần nữa đi"

Phyllis-cái tên mà cách đây hai thế kỉ đã rất vang dội. Đó là tên chủ nhân đời trước của bộ áo tế Griffon. Vì lý do nào đó, hắn đột nhiên biến mất khoảng từ năm mươi năm trước, sau đó áo tế được truyền lại cho chủ nhân đời này là Minos.

Tại sao hắn lại biến mất?

Bí mật này chỉ có hai người đứng đầu Specter đời trước là Garuda và Wyvern biết.

Chính là vì Phyllis hắn đã yêu phải Saint, chính là Pisces Lugonis!

Họ gặp nhau tại một vườn hoa, rồi vô tình lại yêu mến nhau. Dù khi cả hai đã biết thân phận thật của đội phương nhưng họ vẫn qua lại với nhau.  
Garuda và Wyvern cảm thấy lạ nên đi theo thăm dò, sau đó cũng phát hiện Lugonis là Saint. Cả hai tìm cách tách họ ra, bởi vì Specter và Saint không thể có kết quả được!

Vào một hôm Lugonis đi làm nhiệm vụ, họ kéo Phyllis ra ngoài hỏi cho rõ. Nhưng không như họ nghĩ, Phyllis trả lời rằng đó chỉ là mưu kế để đối thù lơ là cảnh giác, lợi dụng tình cảm Lugonis dành cho hắn để tiêu diệt Thánh Vực từ bên trong.

Buồn thay, những điều này đều bị Lugonis đang nấp gần đó nghe được.

Sau một tháng, Phyllis và Lugonis vẫn thường xuyên gặp nhau.

Vào ngày nọ, trùng hợp lại là ngày cả Specter và Saint đều mất hết cosmo-cái ngày mà Mặt Trăng gần Trái Đất nhất, bây giờ họ không khác gì người bình thường, cả hai đang đi trên đường thì bị một đám người chặn lại. Phyllis bỗng thấy đau đầu, hoá ra lúc nãy đã bị bọn chúng hạ thuốc vào nước. chỉ còn lại mình Lugonis có thể chống cự được.

Sau một hồi giằng co, đám kia đều bị Lugonis dọn sạch. Nhưng không nngờ còn một tên cầm dao lao về phía Phyllis!

'Phụt'

Dao đã cắm vào người, máu chảy ra. Nhưng đó không phải máu của Phyllis mà là Lugonis:

'Cái này là trả lại những gì ngươi đã làm cho ta. Từ nay trở đi, chúng ta không ai nợ ai. Đừng ép mình phải đối xử tốt với ta'  
nói xong, quay lại đánh vào kẻ cầm dao khiến tên đó nằm bẹp dí dưới đất. 'Phyllis, từ bây giờ, ngươi làm Specter của ngươi, ta làm Saint của ta. Chúng ta đã chẳng còn bất cứ liên hệ gì nữa'

'Ngươi…ngươi nói gì vậy Lugonis? Chẳng phải chúng ta…'

'Hôm đó, ta đứng ở sau cây cột gần chỗ các ngươi'

Nghe thế, Phyllis cứng đơ người, không biết phải biện giải như thế nào nữa.

'Ta…Phyllis, ta hối hận rồi. Đáng lẽ…chúng ta không nên gặp nhau mới phải'

Nói xong rút dao ra ném sang một bên rồi bỏ đi, không hề nhìn lại phía sau.

Kể từ ngày đó, Griffon Phyllis cũng biến mất khỏi Đội quân Minh Vương, bỏ lại áo tế rồi ra đi.

Nào có ai ngờ, chỉ một lời nói nông nổi lại dẫn đến chuyện này, cho dù bây giờ hối lỗi thì bù dắp được gì?

~End chapter 13~


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 14: Một chút còn thiếu.

Mấy ngày đi chơi với Shari, Minos cảm thấy rất vui, rất thoải mái.

Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao kể từ hôm Shari hỏi anh về Albafica, anh lại cảm thấy như có gì đó đã thay đổi.

Anh thừa nhận, rằng chuyện anh nói mình với Albafica chỉ là quan hệ qua đường chỉ là để lấy lòng Shari mà thôi. Nhưng mới dứt câu không bao lâu thì trời lại mưa, cứ như đang chỉ trích anh vậy. Cũng kể từ hôm đó, niềm vui của anh khi đi chơi với Shari cũng giảm dần, đó là vì anh nhận ra rằng mình đang được người kia quá dung túng.

Khi anh làm sai, khi anh ăn những thứ không tốt cho sức khoẻ, hay khi anh chọc ghẹo,…Shari đều cười cười cho qua, cậu chưa từng phản ứng như lên lớp với anh, ngăn anh lại hay tức giận rồi quậy phá anh như Albafica đã từng làm.

 _Phải rồi! Albafica đâu? Sao mấy ngày nay không thấy? Mình nhớ hình như cậu ấy về rồi mà_

Mang theo tâm trạng lo lắng hồi hộp, Minos chạy đến hoa viên nọ, nhưng anh vẫn không thấy bóng hình màu xanh của mình đâu cả.

"Xin hỏi, gần đây có ai tóc dài màu xanh đến đây không?" Anh túm lấy một phục vụ sinh, hỏi.

"Tóc xanh? À, hình như cách đây ba ngày có một anh chàng tóc xanh đi vào trong, nhưng không lâu sau lại rời đi, hình như tâm trạng rất là xấu" Người kia thành thật trả lời.

 _Ba ngày trước?! Đó chẳng phải là…!_

Minos vội vàng hỏi, tay túm áo người kia lại càng siết chặt hơn: "Ngày đó…có mưa không?"

"Vâng, trời mưa rất lớn"

Chỉ một câu trả lời, vậy mà như từng lưỡi đao đang thi nhau đâm vào tim Minos, bụng quặn thắt.

-  
Về tới Địa phủ, Minos dành hết một ngày ngồi ngẩn người, suy nghĩ về quan hệ giữa anh với Albafica.

 _Mình có thực sự thích cậu ấy?_  
 _Mình thích cậu ấy là vì khuôn mặt sao?_

~End chap 14~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Chap này ngắn đau đớn TT^TT mình sẽ bù lại ngay tức khắc Q.Q


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 15: Độc hoa hồng.

Ba ngày trôi qua, Minos và Albafica vẫn cứ duy trì trạng thái ngồi thẫn thờ không ăn không uống như vậy. Đối với Specter thì điều đó chẳng nghĩa lý gì, nhưng Saint là người, ba ngày không ăn uống chẳng khác nào tự mình tìm chết.

~Thánh Vực~

"Nè Albafica! Mở cửa ra đi chứ! Cậu làm gì mà cứ ủ ở trong đó vậy?!" Tiếng Aldebaran vang lên sau mỗi lần đánh vào cửa phòng Albafica.

"Anh Albafica, anh mau ra ngoài ăn gì đó đi" Shion lên tiếng.

"Phải đó Albafica, chuyện gì cũng có cách giải quyết mà, cậu đừng tự hành hạ mình nữa" Dégel nói.

Nhưng dù họ có nói thế nào, cánh cửa kia vẫn chẳng chịu mở ra.

Ba ngày nay, mười hai Gold Saint không ai không lo lắng chuyện Albafica đột nhiên tự nhốt mình trong phòng. Cho dù có chịu đả kích tới đâu đi nữa thì cậu ấy cũng không thể tìm đường chết được!

"ĐỒ HÈN NHÁT! MAU MỞ CỬA RA!" Asmita phẫn nộ quát lên.

Nhất thời bầu không khí trở lên lặng phắt.

"KAN!" Một luồng ánh sáng vàng từ Asmita bắn bật tung cánh cửa đang đóng chặt.

Tuy khá ngạc nhiên với cách làm của Asmita, nhưng quan trọng hơn là Albafica ở trong phòng.

"Albafica!" Tất cả cùng xông vào.

Cảnh tượng trước mắt làm họ kinh hãi. Albafica nằm bất động trên sàn, tóc xanh rối như tơ tản ra khắp nơi, trên mặt còn dính vài vệt nước mắt chưa khô. Đồ đạc quanh phòng rối tung cả lên, cứ như mới có trận bão quét qua vậy. Nghiêm trọng hơn là, khoé miệng Albafica có một vệt máu còn mới.

"Albafica!" Shion chạy tới đỡ cậu lên "Mọi người, mau xem cho anh ấy đi"

Dégel đi đến, nhận lấy Albafica từ tay Shion, bắt đầu cẩn thận kiểm tra.

Sau một lúc lâu, anh rốt cuộc cũng ngừng lại công việc, nhờ Aldebaran đỡ Albafica lên giường, mình thì ra ghế ngồi. Chờ mọi việc xong xuôi, anh nói: "Tình hình cậu ấy khá xấu. mạch đập không ổn định, lại còn nôn ra máu và ngất xỉu nữa."

Tất cả đều chăm chú lắng nghe.

"Nguyên nhân có lẽ là vì độc hoa trong người cậu ấy" Dégel nói tiếp.

"Nhưng chẳng phải Saint Pisces có thể kháng độc sao?" Regulus thắc mắc.

"Họ không kháng độc, Regulus" Sissyphus thay Dégel trả lời "Họ dung nhập chất độc vào người, trở thành 'độc nhân' "

"Đúng vậy!" Dégel nói "Họ để máu mình hoà vào với chất độc. Tuy nhiên," anh bỗng trầm giọng "việc làm này mang lại rủi ro rất lớn, vì nếu sau này có chuyện gì không may xảy ra, ví như chịu đả kích lớn, thì độc sẽ tấn công vào tim"

Cả gian phòng lâm vào yên lặng.

Mọi người ai cũng không ngờ Saint Pisces lại phải trải qua những điều như vậy. Nó...thật tàn nhẫn. Họ đã chấp nhận sống cung với chất độc, vậy mà còn có nguy cơ chết vì độc trong cơ thể nữa.

"Theo tôi nghĩ…Albafica chắc đã bị kích động không nhỏ, mới có thể xảy ra tình trạng này" Dégel đi đến, nắm lấy tay Albafica giơ lên.

Nhất thời vẻ kinh hoảng bao trùm trong mắt các Gold Saint. Tay Albafica đã dần chuyển thành màu tím!

"Chất độc bắt đầu lưu chuyển lên tim rồi" Dégel nói.

"Có cách nào cứu anh ấy không?" Dohko hỏi.

 _Một người tốt như Albafica, sao có thể chết như thế được!_

Tất cả mọi người đều hướng ánh mắt mong chờ về phía Dégel. Nhưng sự thật luôn phũ phàng, Dégel lắc đầu.

"KHÔNG THỂ NHƯ THẾ ĐƯỢC!" Regulus chạy đến bên cạnh Albafica "Anh ấy…anh ấy sao lại phải chịu cảnh như thế này chứ!"

"Cậu ấy còn sống được bao lâu?" EdCid hỏi.

"Khoảng hơn ba năm nữa"

 _KHÔNG THỂ NÀO!_

"Không được! Không được! Anh Albafica, anh Albafica rất tốt mà! Sao anh ấy chỉ còn nhiêu đó thời gian cơ chứ! ANH ALBAFICA!"

~End chap 15~


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 16: Bác sĩ tâm lý.

~Địa Phủ~

"Ngài Minos, Ngài không sao chứ?" Byaku hỏi.

Mấy ngày nay hắn cứ thấy Minos lâu lâu lại ngẩn người ra nhìn lên trần gian, không biết là vì việc gì.

"À, không sao" Minos hời hợt trả lời.

Suy nghĩ suốt mấy ngày vẫn chưa có kết luận, điều này làm anh cảm thấy khó chịu trong người.

"Shari này, ta cảm thấy hơi mệt, hôm nay đến đây thôi" Minos đứng dây.

"Vâng"

 _Đúng là không phải_ \- Minos nhủ thầm trong bụng.

Anh cũng không đi thẳng về nhà mà ghé lại chỗ của Aiacos. Trong hai người bạn thân, Aiacos là người thông mình nhất, cũng là người duy nhất có thể đưa ra lời khuyên cho anh ngay lúc này.

Minos chẳng mất bao lâu liền đi đến phòng của anh chàng Garuda.

'Cốc cốc cốc' ba tiếng gõ cửa vang lên.

"Ai đó?" Aiacos đặt sách xuống, hỏi.

"Ai, là tớ đây" Minos trả lời.

 _Kẻ kêu mình là Ai, chỉ có tên Minos chết tiệt kia thôi! Haizz, cậu ta lại làm cái gì nữa đây?_

"Vào đi, Minos"

Được sự cho phép của chủ nhà, Minos từ từ đẩy cửa vào.

"Có chuyện gì không?" Aiacos hỏi.

 _Chuyện gì cũng được, miễn sao đừng là…_

"Có chuyện cần tâm sự với cậu" Minos nói.

Aiacos thầm thở nhẹ trong lòng.

 _May mà không phải chuyện ăn uống._

"Kể đi"

Minos ngồi xuống bàn, bắt đầu kể tóm tắt lại cuộc gặp gỡ của anh và Albafica, rồi đến khi gặp Shari và cả tâm tình phức tạp của anh lúc này, tất nhiên là chỉ kể sơ lại chứ không chi tiết lắm.

"Hiểu rồi" Kết thúc câu chuyện, Aiacos đúc kết lại "vậy nói chung là cậu không biết mình có tình cảm gì với cậu Albafica đó, đúng không?"

Minos gật đầu.

Sau một hồi ngẫm nghĩ, chàng Garuda cuối cùng cho ra kết luận: "Thật ra rất đơn giản. Vì cậu yêu người ta bắt nguồn từ vẻ bề ngoài, nên khi nhìn thấy một người y chang cậu ấy, cậu lại lầm tưởng mình cũng thích người đó. Nhưng sau vài tuần, cậu phát hiện hai người họ khác nhau hoàn toàn. Và cậu có xu hướng bối rối"

Minos lại gật đầu.

"Haizz, không nói dài dòng nữa. Thật ra người cậu yêu chính xác là cậu Albafica kia chứ không phải Shari đâu. Vì cậu luôn cho Shari là Albafica nên mới như thế này."

"Là sao? Tớ chưa hiểu" Minos diện vẻ mặt mù mờ nhìn Aiacos.

"Trời ạ!" Aiacos bắt đầu thấy nói chuyện với cái tên không não này thật là vô ích mà "Bây giờ, trả lời thành thật các câu hỏi của tớ! Cậu đi chơi với ai thấy vui hơn?"

"Albafica!" Minos đáp.

"Cậu bên cạnh ai thấy dễ chịu hơn?"

"Albafica!"

Tốc độ câu hỏi càng lúc càng nhanh.

"Cậu thấy ai quan tâm cậu nhiều hơn?"

"Albafica!"

"Cậu quan tâm ai nhiều hơn?"

"Albafica!"

"Cậu thích ai hơn?"

"Albafica!"

"Cậu yêu ai?"

"Albafica!"

"Cậu đã làm gì cho Albafica?"

"Làm bánh!"

…

…

…

…

"CÁI GÌ?!" Aiacos lớn tiếng "CẬU BẮT CHÚNG TÔI…LÀ ĐỂ…"

Nghẹn tới mức không nói nên lời~~~

Minos thấy tình hình không ổn, với lại anh cũng đã có đáp án của mình nên nhanh chóng phóng như bay chạy đi, chỉ còn lại âm vang: "Cám ơn, Ai"

~End chap 16~


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 17: Lật bài!

~Địa Phủ~

Từ hôm nói chuyện với Aiacos, Minos ngày nào cũng chạy đến hoa viên kia, mong muốn có thể gặp lại Albafica, nhưng anh mãi vẫn chưa gặp được. Anh thậm chí đã nói rõ với Shari lời xin lỗi vì đã đánh đồng cậu với người mình yêu, trông cậu ta có vẻ khá thất vọng. Tuy nhiên, một lát sau lại nói là mình không sao và mong Minos cùng người yêu có thể hạnh phúc.

 _Chắc Alba còn giận mình_

Cứ thế cho đến vài tuần sau, khi mà Minos nghĩ mọi thứ đã hết đường cứu vãn thì lại bắt gặp thân ảnh màu xanh mà mình hằng ngóng trông.

"Albafica?" Giọng Minos run run.

Người kia quay lại.

Đó…đúng là gương mặt anh đã mong ngóng lâu lắm rồi.

Minos tiến từng bước về phía người kia. Nhưng Albafica lại xoay người bỏ chạy.

"Đừng đi, Albafica!" Minos vội đuổi theo.

Đến khi anh đuổi kịp thì họ đã chạy đến một con hẻm cụt.

"Albafica, đừng như thế mà" Minos kéo tay người kia.

Albafica cố gắng giãy ra khỏi tay Minos: "Anh bỏ tay ra, Minos! Tôi với anh đã không còn gì!"

"Em nghe anh nói đi Albafica" Minos biết bây giờ dù nói cái gì thì Albafica cũng không chịu nghe.

Trở tay một cái, Albafica đã rơi vào vòng tay anh.

"Nghe anh nói đi Alba. Anh thừa nhận là anh có lỗi, anh xin lỗi. nhưng mà, bây giờ anh đã nhận ra, người anh yêu chỉ có…"

'BỐP'

Một cái tát rơi thẳng vào mặt Minos.

"ANH ĐỪNG NÓI NỮA! TÔI KHÔNG MUỐN NGHE!" Albafica hét lên "Cho dù anh có nói gì, thì chúng ta cũng không thể!"

"Tại sao?!" Minos nắm lấy bả vai Albafica "Tại sao chúng ta lại không thể?! Em nói em thích anh mà, anh cũng yêu em, tại sao chúng ta lại không thể?!"

Albafica giằng khỏi tay Minos.

"BỞI VÌ CHÚNG TA LÀ SAINT VÀ SPECTER!"

Giống như bị thôi miên, Minos đờ đẫn nhìn Albafica, nhìn vào sự thật khốc liệt.

"Tôi là Saint, anh là Specter! Sự thực là anh và tôi không thể sống cùng nhau. Anh có hiểu không?"

"Anh nghĩ tôi là thứ gọi là đến, đuổi là đi hả? Lúc có người bên cạnh thì bỏ xó tôi qua một bên, nói tôi chỉ là đồ chơi của anh. Còn bây giờ thì chạy theo bảo anh yêu tôi. Anh cho tôi còn có thể tin anh nữa hả?"

"Anh chạy theo tôi, vậy còn cái cậu Shari kia thì sao? Anh không quan tâm cậu ta sẽ nghĩ gì sao? Anh ích kỉ quá rồi đó Minos!"

Phát tiết xong những bực tức, Albafica dựa vào góc tường thở hồng hộc.

"Em nói dối…đúng không?" Minos từ trong mù mịt cất tiếng "Em không phải…Saint, đúng không…Alba…fica?"

"Tôi là Saint!" Albafica trả lời.

"KHÔNG PHẢI! KHÔNG PHẢI! EM KHÔNG PHẢI! CHÚNG TA…" Giong Minos run run.

Anh không thể và cũng không dám tin vào sự thật ấy. Albafica mà lại là Saint sao? Vậy chẳng khác nào cuộc tình này…không có kết quả ư?

Albafica nắm lấy vai Minos, lắc thật mạnh: "Minos, mở mắt ra nhìn vào sự thật đi! Tôi là Saint, anh là Specter. Chúng ta không có kết quả đâu!"

"KHÔNG ĐÚNG! EM GẠT ANH! EN GẠT ANH!" Minos hoảng loạn.

Sự việc đã đến nước này, Albafica đành phải giáng một bạt tai nữa lên mắt Minos để anh tỉnh ra.

'BỐP'

"Anh đừng có tự lừa mình dối người nữa!"

"Alba…?"

"Miễn cưỡng không được gì đâu Minos. Định mệnh của chúng ta là chiến đấu một mất một còn"

"…"

~End chapter 17~


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 18: Mâu thuẫn.

~Địa Phủ~

"CÁI GÌ?!" Tiếng hét ngạc nhiên của Aiacos vang lên.

Minos vội bịt ngay cái miệng om sòm này của bạn mình.

"Nói nhỏ thôi Ai"

Khoảng 2 phút sau….

"Minos, cậu điên à?" Aiacos tức giận nói.

"Tớ không có điên, Ai! Tớ thực sự thích cậu ấy! Dù cậu ấy là Saint thì tớ vẫn…"

Minos còn chưa nói xong thì đã bị Aiacos bịt miệng keo1 tới chỗ không người.

"Nhưng mà cậu cũng biết là hai người không có kết quả mà" Anh chàng Garuda cố gắng khuyên Minos.

Minos chỉ lắc đầu: "Tớ không quan tâm cậu ấy mang thân phận gì. Tớ yêu cậu ấy"

"TỚ KHÔNG CHO PHÉP!" Tiếng nói trầm tĩnh uy nghiêm của Rhadamanthys bỗng cất lên.

"Rhada?"

"Chúng ta với bọn Saint là kẻ thù! Bộ cậu tính phản bội Hades-sama sao?" Rhadamanthys vẫn tiếp tục chèn ép.

 _Hades-sama? Đúng rồi! còn Hades-sama thì sao? Ngài ấy có chấp nhận chuyện này không?_

"Sao mà cậu có thể nghĩ đến chuyện Specter chúng ta sống chung với bọn Saint kia được hả?" Rhadamanthys gằn giọng.

"Nhưng tớ vẫn yêu cậu ấy! TỚ THÀ KHÔNG LÀM SPECTER!" Minos tuyên bố.

Lời nói của anh như sét đánh ngang tai với Rhadamanthys và Aiacos. Họ là bạn thân nên rất hiểu nhau, Minos là một người cực kì cố chấp, khi anh đã quyết định là nhất quyết phải làm cho được. Nhưng họ thật không ngờ, Minos lại dám nói ra câu ấy. Điều này đối với Specter là một cấm kỵ!

"Cậu…cậu nói cái gì vậy Minos? Cậu có biết mình đang nói gì không hả?!" Aiacos hoảng hốt nhìn về phía Minos, anh chỉ hy vọng chính mình nghe nhầm.

Minos nhìn vào bạn mình với đôi mắt kiên định, nói: "Tớ nói thật! TỚ THÀ KHÔNG LÀM SPECTER!"

'BỐP'

Minos ôm bụng ngã nhào.

"Rhadamanthys?" Aiacos cũng vô cùng ngạc nhiên.

Minos khó khăn hít lấy không khí, cố gắng mở mắt nhìn người vừa tấn công mình.

"Nếu cậu đã nói như thế, thì quân đội Minh Vương không cần cậu nữa! NHƯNG CHƯA CÓ SPECTER NÀO PHẢN BỘI MÀ CÒN SỐNG CẢ!" Rhadamanthys gằn từng chữ, trong giọng nói không che nổi sự tức giận.

Cố gắng gượng dậy, Minos lùi về sau mấy bước rồi thủ thế.

"Tôi phải đi gặp Alba, CHO NÊN, TÔI KHÔNG THỂ CHẾT ĐƯỢC!" Minos nói, chắc như định đóng cột.

"Cậu…!" lần này, Aiacos cũng bạo phát.

Anh đã nhịn rất nhiều rồi. tuy rằng chia rẽ người khác là việc không nên, nhưng Specter và Saint là hoàn toàn không thể sống cùng nhau! Anh thật hối hận khi đó đã nói cho Minos biết người mình yêu là Albafica.

"Vậy thì qua ải của tụi này đã!" Aiacos gào lên.

 _Tôi thà giết cậu, còn hơn để cậu phạm sai lầm!_

"Minos, tôi sẽ cói như chưa từng có người bạn như cậu!" Rhadamanthys quát.

 _Nếu cậu đã lựa chọn như thế, thì đừng trách bọn này!_

"Hai người là bạn của tôi, nhưng tôi sẽ không để hai người cản trở tôi đến với Alba!"

 _Alba, hãy chờ anh!_

~End chap 18~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Mọi chuyện đã đi đến cao trào, Minos một chọi hai để đến với Albafica. Hy vọng anh sẽ nhanh chóng tìm được đến người yêu trước khi quá muộn :'(

Chap sau sẽ hay lắm a, nên mọi người cố gắng chờ chút nhé ^^ lần sau online mình sẽ up liền 3

Love you all 3 =v=

Đừng quên để lại review nhé, ko có nick fanfiction cũng review được đó OvO


	23. Chapter 23

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 19: Tình bạn kết thúc!

'ẦM…ẦM…'

Từng khối đá bay tới tấp về phía Minos. Nhưng thân là một trong 'Tam Cự Đầu', anh dễ dàng tránh được tất cả.

 _Chỉ còn lại một khối nữa thôi!_

Ngay khi Minos xoay người né đòn, một ngọn lửa đỏ không biết từ đâu táp vào tay anh. Thấy thế, Minos lại nghiêng người về phía khối đá đang bay đến. Anh tin, mình thừa sức đập vỡ nó.

Và đúng như anh dự đoán. Khi bề mắt đá tiếp xúc với áo tế Griffon, nó tự vỡ vụn ra. Hàng chục hòn đá lớn nhỏ thi nhau rơi xuống, để lộ ra áo tế Wyvern!

 ** _Rhadamanthys?!_**

"GREETING ROAR!" Rhadamanthys gầm lên.

Với áp suất không khí lớn từ đòn 'Greeting Roar' cộng thêm việc đang ở rất gần Rhadamanthys, Minos dễ dàng bị thổi bay xuống đất. Tiếng áo tế chạm đất có vẻ to, xem ra khá đau đấy!

"SURENDRA JIT !" Trong tay Aiacos ngưng tụ một quả cầu màu đỏ.

Anh lật tay, lập tức quả cầu giáng thẳng xuống chỗ Minos với tốc độ cực nhanh. Tuy nhiên, không hổ danh là một trong 'Tam Cự Đầu', Minos nhân khoảng cách vài giây ít ỏi giữa hai đòn đánh mà tránh sang nơi khác. Mặc dù ít nhiều anh cũng bị ảnh hưởng bởi đòn vừa rồi, nhưng còn hơn là nằm đó lãnh trọn nguyên cú.

"GIGANTIC FEATHERS FLAP!" đôi cánh trên áo tế Griffon khẽ động.

Anh dồn cosmo vào đôi cánh làm chúng phát ra ánh sáng màu tím. Trong tích tắc, đôi cánh như có lực đàn hồi, đang cong về phía trước lại bật tung, thổi bay tất cả mọi thứ với áp lực vô cùng lớn . Chiêu này của anh cùng lúc tạo ra một cơn lốc, cuốn tung đất đá lên, khiến tầm nhìn hai người kia bị hạn chế.

"Không nhìn thấy gì cả!" Aiacos nói.

"Coi chừng đó, có lẽ cậu ấy sẽ…" Rhadamanthys chưa nói hết câu thì đã cảm giác tay mình tự giật giật.

"COSMIC MARIONETTION" Minos cười "Cuối cùng cũng bắt được hai người!"

Bỗng nhiên, Aiacos ngửa đầu lên trời, cười thật lớn.

"Có gì mà cười?" Minos hỏi, anh có dự cảm chẳng lành.

Cười thật đã, Aiacos trả lời: "Cậu quên dòn Surendra jit của tớ là như thế nào rồi sao?"

Minos vỡ lẽ! Sao anh lại không nghĩ tới chứ! Aiacos có lòng tự tôn rất cao, nó làm anh không được phép tấn công ở phía dưới! Mà phải là từ trên cao thật cao!

Anh ngửa đầu lên, thì thấy trước mắt là vô số ánh lửa đỏ hồng đang trút xuống đầu mình.

"Chết tiệt!" Minos rủa thầm một tiếng.

Vào khoảnh khắc trước khi lông vũ lửa kịp chạm vào, anh đã bọc mình lại bằng đôi cánh của áo tế Griffon.

 _Aiacos, có lẽ cậu không nhớ. Nói về phòng ngự, trừ áo tế Wyvern ra thì áo tế Griffon của tôi là đứng nhất đó_

Nhưng ngay sau đó, Minos lại cảm thấy kinh hoảng. Những sợi dây điều khiển rối của anh đều bị cắt đứt rồi! Đồng thời, nãy giờ cũng không thấy bất kì chấn động nào như lông vũ lửa va chạm vào áo tế.

 _Mình bị lừa rồi!_

Nhưng tất cả đã quá muộn, khi Minos vừa hé đôi cánh ra một khoảng để chuẩn bị tấn công thì…

"GARUDA FLAPPING!" tiếng Aiacos phát ra từ phía sau lưng.

Tức thì, Minos bị đánh bay lên không trung với một lực cực mạnh. Áo tế ma sát với không khí tạo ra nhiệt hoả. Đây không phải lửa thường mà là những phân tử lửa từ đòn Surendra jit lúc nãy. Tuy nói áo tế bảo vệ rất tốt, nhưng lửa cũng chẳng phải loại thường. Nên đến khi Minos theo trọng lực ngã xuống mặt đất thì bộ giáp Griffon đã bị thiêu mất một bên cánh.

"Đến bây giờ cậu vẫn còn giữ ý định cũ sao?" Aiacos hỏi.

Anh thực sự không mong Minos sẽ chết như thế này.

Minos nhếch khoé miệng, dùng hết sức đứng lên. Anh nhìn người bạn thân của mình, nói: "Đó là con đường tôi đã chọn!"

"Minos, đừng ngu ngốc thế nữa!" Aiacos hét lên "CẬU CÒN MUỐN LÀM TÔI THẤT VỌNG THÊM BAO NHIÊU LẦN NỮA MỚI ĐỦ HẢ?!"

Sau đó là một khoảng thinh lặng. Mỗi người một tâm tư.

Minos ngỡ ngàng, Aiacos tức giận, còn Rhadamanthysthì…đau lòng.

Anh không phải không biết Minos là người như thế nào đối với Aiacos. Vì thế, anh luôn tận lực giúp cho họ. Nhưng rất lâu trước đây, anh nhận ra tình cảm của mình với Aiacos đã không còn là tình bạn nữa rồi.

 _Minos, cậu thật may mắn! Nhưng, sao cậu lại không nhận thấy điều đó hả?!_

"GREETING ROAR!" Rhadamanthys gầm lên, phá vỡ cục diện thinh lặng nãy giờ.

Lần này, Minos vung cánh, phát ra chiêu 'Gigantic Feathers Flap' để chống lại. Nhưng một con đại bàng gãy cánh không thể so với tiếng rống của thần long. Anh chỉ cầm cự được một lúc, không lâu sau lại bị áp lực đánh trực tiếp vào người.

'XOẸTTTT'

Chất lỏng màu đỏ bắn ra, bụng Minos nhói đau.

Thật không ngờ, Rhadamanthys lại nén áp suất không khí thành những lưỡi đao vô hình.

"GREATEST CAUTION!" không chừa đường thoát, Rhadamanthys tung ra tuyệt chiêu của mình. Greatest Caution, nó không chỉ có thể đẩy đối phương xuống Địa Ngục mà còn có khả năng thiêu cháy hết các dây thần kinh trong cơ thể đối phương. Minos bị trúng đòn, không cần suy nghĩ cũng biết kết quả sẽ ra sao.

Sau khi ánh sáng do đòn vừa rồi qua đi, chỉ thấy Minos nằm sấp dưới đất, không nhúc nhích nổi.

Aiacos lắc đầu, buồn bã xoay người.

"Tôi…tôi phải…đi gặp…Alba!.." giọng nói khàn khàn phát ra từ Minos.

Anh dùng hết sức gượng dậy, tới khi đứng lên được lại còn lảo đảo muốn ngã. Điều đó đủ chứng minh, Minos đến cực hạn rồi!

"Cậu muốn ăn đòn nữa sao? GREET.." cánh tay Rgadamanthys bị chặn lại bởi Aiacos.

"Cậu đi đi, Minos. Đừng để tôi đổi ý" anh nói.

"Ai, xin lỗi" Minos gượng cười. Xoay người, chạy đi.

~End chap 19~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Sao giờ lại thành cái Love Triangle của mấy anh Thẩm thế này :v

Dù sao thì, hy vọng mọi người sẽ thích chap này ^^


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 20: Cái chết của Minos.

Nhờ Aiacos ngăn cản Rhadamanthys, Minos mới có thể chạy đi tìm Albafica. Dù sao thì anh cũng không còn nhiều thời gian nên anh muốn trước khi nhắm mắt, có thể gặp cậu lần cuối.

"Sao cậu lại cản tớ, Aiacos?" Rhadamanthys giận dữ gầm lên.

Còn Aiacos thì chỉ chăm chăm nhìn về nơi Minos đã khuất bóng, nói: "Để cậu ấy đi đi, dù sao thù cậu ấy cũng sắp chết rồi".

Sau đó, xoay người, bước đi.

Mang trên mình những vết thương chí mạng, Minos bay thật nhanh về phía Thánh Vực. Anh biết, anh không thể vượt qua các Dinh Hoàng Đạo để tìm Albafica. Nhưng ít nhất, anh muốn được nhìn thấy cậu.

Cùng lúc này, Albafica đang ở Thánh Vực chợt cảm thấy tim đập hẫng mất một nhịp.

 _Sao thế này? Không lẽ có gì đó sắp xảy ra sao?_

Minos bay lảo đảo trên bầu trời, lướt qua những đám mây, cuối cùng anh cũng đến được ngôi làng cạnh Thánh Vực- Làng Rodorio. Nhưng vết thương lại trở nặng khiến anh không thể không rơi. May thay, nơi Minos rớt xuống là một cái ao nhỏ.

 _Alba, em ở đâu?_

 _Làm ơn…hãy cho anh gặp em lần nữa_

Mặc kệ vết thương ở bụng đang chảy máu ào ạt, Minos vẫn một lòng hướng về nơi người mình thương đang ở. Tuy nhiên, khi anh lên đến bờ, cả thân thể đã nhuộm một màu đỏ, tay chân không thể cử động nổi nữa rồi.

Sức lực đang thoát ra khỏi cơ thể anh, nhịp tim cùng hơi thở đang chậm dần. Lúc này đây, Minos chỉ cẩm thấy cả người nhẹ hẫng, trôi bồng bềnh trong làn gió trưa. Nhưng lại có gì đó đè nặng lên ngực trái anh. Nó đang kêu gào một điều gì đó, nó đang ước mong được gặp ai đó, nhưng là ai? Trái tim anh đang gọi tên ai?

' **MINOS!** '

 _Ai? Là ai đang gọi ta?_

' **MINOS! MINOS!** '

 _Giọng nói này…quen quá!_

' **Anh mau tỉnh lại, MINOS!** '

 _Hình như người đó đang rất lo cho mình thì phải. Hình bóng màu xanh này là ai?_

' **Minos, anh mở mắt ra đi! Tôi là Albafica đây! Làm ơn mở mắt đi!** '

 _Albafica? Là em ấy thật ư?_

' **MINOS! MINOS!** '

 _Chắc là ảo giác thôi, Albafica sẽ không tha thứ cho những gì mình đã làm đâu. Mình đã lừa dối em ấy._

' **Tỉnh lại đi Minos, tôi xin anh đấy! Làm ơn đi** '

Cơ thể bị ai đó lay tỉnh, Minos khó khăn mở đôi mắt nặng trĩu ra.

"Minos, anh tỉnh rồi!" Chào đón anh là giọng nói nghẹn ngào của người trong lòng - Albafica.

Minos có chút không tin nổi, anh mở mắt ngạc nhiên nhìn người trước mặt. Albafica lúc này trông khá xanh xao, do lúc nãy bị kinh hoảng mà sắc mặt có hơi trắng bệch. Nhưng điều làm Minos đau lòng, là hai vệt nước mắt chưa khô của cậu.

"Al…ba…fica?" chất giọng khàn khàn, phát ra từ Minos.

"Phải, là tôi"

"Anh có chuyện muốn nói với em" Minos vươn tay lau nước trên mặt người yêu "Anh yêu em nhiều lắm, mãi mãi"

Mặt Albafica thoáng chốc đỏ bừng.

"Ha ha…khụ khụ khụ…" Tiếng cười yếu ớt bị tiếng ho khan ngăn lại. Minos nôn ra một búng máu, rồi ngã phịch xuống. Nếu không có Albafica đỡ giúp, có lẽ mặt anh đã 'thân thiết' với tảng đá rồi.

"Minos, anh không sao đó chứ?" Albafica lo đến mức quýnh quáng cả lên.

"Anh không sao" Minos yếu ớt trả lời.

"Anh cả thân đầy máu mà còn nói không sao?! Không được, em phải tìm người tới cứu anh!" Albafica kiên quyết đứng dậy.

 _Anh nếu có gì xảy ra thì em biết sống sao chứ!_

"Alba!" Minos níu tay cậu lại "Anh không còn nhiều thời gian, ở lại đi"

Albafica chỉ im lặng, lệ rơi trong lòng. Làm sao cậu không biết tình trạng của Minos như thế này là đã đến mức vô phương cứu chữa chứ. Nhưng mà cậu không thể tin nổi, người mình yêu lại sắp rời xa mình. Ít nhất, hãy cho cậu hi vọng rằng anh ấy sẽ được cứu đi.

"Alba, xin lỗi, vì đã lừa gạt em" Minos nắm chắt tay Albafica "Nhưng anh đã nhận ra, người anh yêu chỉ có em thôi"

"Minos…"

"Việc chúng ta là Saint và Specter, anh đã suy nghĩ rồi. Nếu hai ta không thể ở cùng nhau khi anh là Specter, thì anh sẽ từ bỏ thân phận đó, mãi mãi bên cạnh em"

Hốc mắt Albafica đỏ lên, dòng nước quanh mi mắt như đang chực trào.

"Anh không hối hận việc từ bỏ làm Specter. Điều anh hối hận, là đã…lừa gạt…em" lời nói Minos dần ngắt quãng, giọng nói càng lúc càng nhỏ.

Một hàng huyết lệ chảy ra từ khoé mắt Minos, trong khi gương mặt anh lại mỉm cười rất mãn nguyện.

"Em biết không Alba, người ta nói khi Specter khóc, sẽ chảy ra huyết lệ. Bây giờ anh tin rồi. Lệ này chảy, chỉ vì em thôi" cảnh vật trước mắt càng lúc càng mờ, hình ảnh Albafica trong mắt Minos nay chỉ còn lại màu xanh của tóc cậu.

Chợt Minos cảm thấy môi mình có thứ gì đó âm ấm mềm mềm chạm vào, nhất thời có một dòng nước ấm bao lấy tim anh. Khi thứ đó rời khỏi môi Minos thì anh cũng đã sắp biến mất khỏi thế gian.

"Anh…rất vui, vì đã..gặp…em, Alba"

Nụ cười còn đọng trên môi, đôi mắt khép lại với ý cười, nhưng cơ thể đã mất đi nhiệt độ, hơi thở đã tắt. Minos, chết rồi.

"KHÔNG! MINOS! ANH KHÔNG ĐƯỢC CHẾT! ANH CHẾT RỒI AI SẼ CÙNG TÔI SỐNG HẢ?! ANH ĐÃ NÓI ANH XIN LỖI, ANH PHẢI Ở BÊN TÔI ĐỂ TẠ LỖI CHỨ! ANH LÀ ĐỒ LỪA ĐẢO! MINOS!"

Nơi khung cảnh ấm áp của trời chiều, vang vọng tiếng khóc thương tâm của Albafica...

~End chap 20~


	25. Chapter 25

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chap 21: Vô cực thời gian.

Trời lại mưa, nhưng lần này còn lớn hơn lần trước nữa. Trong màn mưa một thân ảnh tóc xanh đang đi, trên tay ôm theo một người con trai với mái tóc bạch kim mượt mà như dòng thác. Người tóc xanh ấy đi rất chậm, vừa đi vừa nói gì đó nhưng những lời nói ra đều bị tiếng mưa át mất.

"Minos! Anh là đồ ngốc có biết chưa?" Albafica lẩm bẩm.

Nhưng người trong lòng cậu vẫn cứ im lặng không đáp lại lời nào. Nếu là ngày thường, Minos đã tíu tít bắt chuyện với Albafica rồi. Nhưng Minos bây giờ, dù Albafica có nói gì đi nữa thì anh cũng không phản ứng lại một câu.

"Albafica!" Một giọng nữ quen thuôc vang lên cắt ngang dòng suy nghĩ của cậu.

Albafica ngẩng đầu lên, trong thoáng chốc sự ngạc nhiên bao trùm lấy cậu. Đó chẳng phải là nữ thần Athena sao? Sao ngài ấy lai ở đây?

"Athena!" Albafica dùng chất giọng khàn khàn nói.

"Sao anh lại...đây chẳng phải là Specter sao?" Sasha bất chợt nhìn Minos nằm trong lòng cậu.

Albafica chuyển đường nhìn của mình xuống gương mặt Minos xong lại nhìn vào Sasha, nghiêm túc nói:

"Có cách nào giúp anh ấy sống lai không, Athena?"

Sasha thoáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng lát sau lai bình tĩnh trở lại. Cô đáp:

"Có cách" Nghe được điều này Albafica vui mừng khôn xiết. Sasha lại trầm giọng "Nhưng xác suất chỉ có 50% với lai người duy nhất có thể cứu được anh ta chỉ có thần thời gian Chronos"

 _Thần Chronos?_

Albafica chấn kinh khi nghe đến cái tên Chronos. Chronos có tiếng là một vị thần kì lạ, nơi ông ta ở là vô cực thời gian. Và điều tồi tệ hơn là không ai biết làm sao có thể đến được đó. Khi cậu nghĩ đã không còn cách nữa, một hình ảnh bỗng hiên ra trong tâm trí.

"Tôi đã biết! Cám ơn ngài, Athena!" Cậu cúi đầu, đáy lòng lại tràn lên sự vui mừng.

"Anh chắc chứ?" Sasha hỏi lại. Cô biết, Specter này là người đã làm Albafica thay đổi trong mấy ngày qua. Có lẽ không phải Specter nào cũng xấu cả nhưng đây là việc cực kì quan trọng.

"Thật ra, tôi cũng không biết việc mình sắp làm là đúng hay sai nữa. Nhưng ít nhất, tôi của lúc này rất muốn cứu anh ấy!" Albafica lại dời mắt xuống gương mặt tái nhợt của Minos.

Sasha như biết được ý định của Albafica, cô nói: "Aspros sẽ không đồng ý cho anh cứu một Specter đâu"

Có lẽ đã đoán được điều này mặt Albafica tái sầm xuống.

"Nhưng nếu có tôi đi cùng viêc đó sẽ dễ dàng hơn" Sasha nói tiếp.

Albafica như nắm được sợi chỉ cứu mạng, gương mặt cậu bừng sáng hẳn lên. Nhưng lát sau lai do dự. Như đọc được tâm tư cậu, Sasha liền kéo tay cậu đi.

"Đừng lo, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi!"

~Thánh vực~

Tình hình nơi đây lúc này phải nói là cực kì cực kì loạn! Mà tất nhiên thôi, trong Thánh Vực xuất hiện một Specter, mà còn là do Gold Saint Pisces và Athena đưa về, làm sao không kinh ngạc cho được

"Không biết lại chuyện gì xảy ra nữa đây?" Aldebaran trông lên Dinh Song Tử.

"Tôi cảm thấy... Specter đó, hình như có quan hệ không tầm thường với Albafica" Dégel nhận xét.

"Ở đây đoán già đoán non làm gì, mình xông lên đó là biết liền!" Kardia bắt đầu hưng phấn.

Phải biết rằng đó là một trong 'Tam Cự Đầu' của đội quân Minh Vương đó nha!

"Không được!" Trước khi Kardia kip xông lên trên, Asmita đã cản cậu lai "Chưa có lệnh của Athena chúng ta không được tự ý hành động!"

"Tsk!" Kardia tức tối trở lại bên cạnh Dégel.

~Dinh Song Tử~

"KHÔNG ĐƯỢC!" Giọng nói của Aspros vang khắp dinh.

"Xin cậu đó, Aspros" Albafica khẩn cầu.

"KHÔNG THỂ ĐƯỢC! HẮN LÀ MỘT SPECTER!" Aspros khoát tay.

"Aspros, hãy làm theo lời Albafica đi" Sasha lên tiếng.

"Nhưng thưa Athena, kẻ này là một Specter" Aspros phản bác lại.

Saint mà đi cứu Specter à? Chuyện này sao có thể! _Đừng có đùa, tôi không bao giờ giúp đâu! Đừng cố van xin nữa! Vô ích thôi!_

"Làm ơn đi Aspros, hãy coi như là giúp tôi đi" Albafica tiến lại gần Aspros.

Chợt cậu quỳ xuống!

"Xin cậu, Aspros! Anh ấy là người mà tôi yêu nhất, tôi không thể mất anh ấy được. Làm ơn hãy giúp tôi!" Những giot nước mắt bắt đầu rơi xuống từ khoé mắt Albafica.

Aspros hoảng hốt, vội chạy lại đỡ cậu lên "Albafica! Cậu làm cái gì vậy?!"

"Làm ơn hãy mở đường đến vô cực thời gian cho tôi đi" Albafica vẫn tiếp tục cầu xin.

"Aiz, cậu đừng như thế Albafica. Tên này đâu đáng để cậu phải như vậy!" Aspros cuối cùng cũng bị những giot nước mắt kia làm mềm lòng.

"Đáng lắm chứ! Ai bảo người tôi yêu là anh ta" Albafica ngước mặt lên nhìn Aspros.

Nhìn sâu vào con người này, Aspros bỗng cảm thấy một cảm giác quen thuộc trỗi dậy tràn ra từ tim mình. Cảm giác muốn dâng hiến, muốn bảo vệ, sẵn sàng hy sinh tất cả cho người mình yêu. Anh cũng đã từng nếm trải điều này, người anh yêu, yêu từ khi cả 2 còn rất nhỏ. Anh cố gắng trở thành Gold Saint cũng là vì muốn che chở người đó. Nhưng ánh sáng mà anh tạo ra đã vô tình làm lu mờ ánh sáng của người mình yêu. Và bây giờ, khi đã trở thành Gold Saint anh lai một lần nữa đau lòng, vì người anh yêu đã yêu người khác mất rồi. Không! Nếu cậu ta không yêu người khác, anh cũng chẳng cơ hội. Bởi hai người là... anh em song sinh...

"Được! Tôi giúp cậu" Lúc này đây, anh muốn người bạn của mình phải hạnh phúc, không bị lạc vào vết xe đổ của anh.

"Thật không? Cám ơn cậu Aspros" Albafica mừng rỡ luôn miệng nói cám ơn.

Từ lòng bàn tay Aspros bỗng xuất hiên một luồng sáng xanh, ngay sau đó không gian bên cạnh anh méo mó biến dạng rồi tách ra làm hai, tạo thành những hình tròn. Bên trong hình tròn ấy là những đường không gian cùng vô số các vì tinh tú sáng lấp lánh.

"Chỉ cần cậu bước vào và nghĩ đến nơi mình muốn đến là được" Aspros hướng dẫn.

Albafica đứng dậy bế Minos đang nằm dưới đất lên rồi bước đến cổng không gian.

"Cám ơn mọi người, tôi đi đây!" Albafica quay lại tạm biệt.

"Về sớm nha, Albafica-san!" -Sasha vẫy tay.

"Albafica, đừng hối hận vì những gì mình làm đó" Aspros dặn dò.

"Tôi biết rồi, cám ơn anh" Albafica mỉm cười.

Nói xong cậu xoay người đi vào chiều không gian Aspros đã mở. Đích đến của cậu, là nơi vị thần thời gian Chronos cư ngụ.

~End chap 21~


	26. Chapter 26

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 22: Trao đổi.

Lang thang trong chiều không gian khoảng vài giờ, Albafica cuối cùng cũng đã đến được vô cực thời gian.

Quả đúng như những gì cậu được biết, nơi đây có cả một ngôi đền thánh khổng lồ nguy nga mà không kém phần uy nghiêm. Albafica bước chân vào trong, thoáng chốc sững sờ với kiến trúc của nơi này. Những chiếc cột bằng ngọc bích được điêu khắc tỉ mỉ, nền nhà được lát bằng kim cương màu xanh lá. Trong khi đó, những bức tượng và ngôn ngữ khắc trên thân lại được làm từ vàng. Cả không gian toát lên hơi thở của thiên nhiên diệu kì, hoàn toàn khiến người khác cảm thấy cực kì thư thái. Nối liền với cổng vào là một chiếc thảm đỏ được trải rất tinh tế, dẫn đến các bậc cầu thang xanh ngọc cao vun vút. Phía cuối cầu thang chính là chiếc ngai của vị thần canh giữ thời gian - thần Chronos.

Albafica bế theo Mions, đi theo hướng của chiếc thảm.

Băng qua hơn trăm bậc thang và cả quãng dường dài như sẽ chẳng bao giờ kết thúc, cậu cuối cùng cũng đến được thần điện.

"Ngươi là Saint mà, tới đây làm gì?" Tiếng nói trong trẻo phát ra từ bên trên.

Albafica ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

Ngồi trên chiếc ngai màu cùng màu xanh ngọc là một người với mái tóc bạch kim dài gần như chấm đất được cột lại ở đuôi. Đôi mắt màu đỏ nhìn chằm chằm xuống hai người. Thực sự mà nói, người đó có vẻ đẹp âm nhu của nữ, nhưng cũng có sự cương nghị của phái nam, so với Albafica, phân biệt giới tính người này còn khó hơn nhiều. Hắn khoác trên mình chiếc áo choàng màu xanh đen theo kiểu Hy Lạp cổ điển, cả người phát ra khí chất uy nghiêm cao ngạo, hoàn toàn rất khác so với lời đồn người này rất quái dị. Đó là một vị thần - Chronos.

Albafica để Minos nằm xuống, chính mình bước tới phía trước.

"Tôi muốn xin Ngài hãy thay đổi thời gian cách đây ba tháng" Cậu nói.

"Hửm?" Chronos nhướng mày "Tại sao?"

"Bởi vì sự gặp gỡ giữa tôi và người này sẽ dẫn đến rất nhiều bi kịch" Albafica bình thản đáp.

Chronos thoáng có chút bất ngờ, nhưng ngay sau đó lại khôi phục dáng vẻ bình thường.

"Ta có biết chuyện của các ngươi" Hắn nói "Nhưng ngươi có biết, thay đổi dòng chảy thời gian là tội rất nặng?"

"Tôi sẽ gánh hết trách nhiệm" Albafica nói.

'RẦM!' Chronos đập thật mạnh vào tay ghế.

"NỰC CƯỜI!' hắn giận dữ quát "Thay đổi thời gian, không chỉ làm thay đổi lịch sử của mình ngươi. Nó sẽ đảo ngược tất cả trật tự thế giới, gây nên lỗ hổng thời gian! Lúc đó, vạn vật sẽ chết hết!"

Albafica ngẩn người. Đúng vậy, thời gian thay đổi sẽ kéo theo nhiều thứ khác, sao cậu lại có thể quên chuyện này!

"Ta biết ngươi muốn cứu hắn" Chronos khôi phục lại tâm tình bình thường "Ta có cách cứu hắn mà không cần phải thay đổi thời gian"

Nghe thấy có cách, Albafica ngước đầu lên, trong mắt không che nổi sự vui mừng.

"Nhưng có điều kiện, đó là luật" Chronos nói tiếp.

"Bất cứ điều gì đều được, chỉ cần không phải phản bội Athena-sama"

Chronos bật cười.

 _Quả là Saint có khác!_

"Yên tâm, không phải điều liên quan tới Athena hay Thánh Chiến đâu" hắn trấn an "Ta cần máu độc của ngươi"

Albafica kinh ngạc. Sao lại có người muốn dòng máu cực độc này chứ?

"Ta có một bông hồng, cần rất nhiều máu độc mới có thể nở hoa" như biết được ý nghĩ của Albafica, Chronos giải thích "Vậy được rồi chứ?"

"Tôi hiểu rồi" Albafica đáp "Vậy…"

"Không cần lo. Sau khi ngươi chết, ta sẽ tới đem cơ thể ngươi đến đây, cơ thể sau khi chết của ngươi sẽ được giữ cho đến khi hoa nở" Chronos nói.

"Cám ơn"

Một luồng gió bay thoảng qua Albafica. Đến khi cậu nhận ra thì thân ảnh của người kia đã không còn trên ngai nữa mà ở ngay phía sau.

"Bây giờ ta sẽ chữa trị cho hắn" hắn nói.

"Tôi có thể…xin thêm một điều được không?" Albafica nhẹ nhàng nói.

"Điều gì?"

"Xin hãy làm những người liên quan đến chuyện này và cả anh ấy nữa, quên những chuyện đã xảy ra đi" cậu nói ra điều đã làm mình suy nghĩ mấy ngày nay.

"Ngươi chắc chứ? Khả năng của ta chỉ có thể làm họ quên đến khi họ chết thôi. Nhưng tên này là Specter đó" Chronos cảnh báo.

"Không sao, như vậy là được rồi. Đến lúc đó chúng tôi tự có cách làm Specter không hồi sinh được nữa" Albafica kiên định nói.

"Vậy được rồi" Chronos đặt tay lên trán Minos, một đạo bạch quang loé lên rồi tắt "Ta đã phong ấn xong hết rồi. Nhưng mà, người đưa ra yêu cầu phong ấn trí nhớ, sẽ phải sống với ký ức đó suốt đời"

"Không sao cả"

 _Phải, không sao hết_

~End Chap 22~


	27. Chapter 27

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 23: Tái ngộ−thánh chiến bắt đầu!

~Ba năm sau~

"Minos-sama, chúng ta sắp đến được Thánh Vực rồi!" Một Specter hào hứng nói.

Phải, ba năm đã trôi qua kể từ ngày Albafica đến gặp thần Chronos. Đúng như Chronos nói, tất cả những người liên quan đến chuyện này đều quên mất những gì đã xảy ra, trừ cậu.

Và ba năm sau, Thánh Chiến, đã bắt đầu rồi!

Hiện giờ, quân đội Minh Vương do Minos dẫn đầu đang trên đường đến Thánh Vực.

"Specter! Đứng lại mau!" Từ ha bên đường, khoảng mười Bronze Saint xông ra "Bọn ta sẽ không để các ngươi đi xa hơn nữa đâu!"

Minos ra lệnh cho thuộc hạ đứng lại, chính mình tiến lên phía trước.

"Anh hùng quá nhỉ? Vậy cho ta xem các ngươi có đủ sức làm ta vui hay không" anh nhếch môi, tạo ra một nụ cười khinh bỉ nhìn họ.

"Ngươi!" một vài Bronze Saint tức giận liền xông lên đánh.

Nhưng!

"COSMIC MARIONETTION!" Minos đưa tay, những sợi chỉ bạc trong cuốt liền bám lấy cơ thể họ.

Anh cử động vài ngón, lập tức vài người đã bị bẻ gãy hết xương mà chết, số khác thì không gãy tay cũng mất chân.

"Chết tiệt…Thánh Vực này…Thánh Vực này không phải là nơi cho bọn Specter thối nát các ngươi đặt chân vào…" Tuy đã bị dồn vào đường cùng, lòng trung thành với Athena vẫn luôn trong lòng các Saint!

Minos chỉ cười nhạt: "Nhiệt tâm trong công việc như thế…thật đáng khen! Có điều các ngươi yêu quá nức…! Nếu các ngươi không có sức mạnh tương xứng với lòng tự cao mà mình có thì các ngươi chẳng khác gì mấy con rối"

Bộ giáp của Minos lay động, chuẩn bị ra đòn cuối cùng.

"Kể cà chủ nhân của các ngươi, Athena, cũng không ngoại lệ!"

"Ư…cứ y như bị điều khiển bởi các sợi chỉ…cơ thể không nghe lời mình nữa…" một Bronze Saint nói.

"Mạng sống của các ngươi đang nằm trên đầu ngón tay ta" Minos cảm thán "Ôi! Sinh mệnh đúng là mong manh quá cỡ…"

'RẮC' Anh nắm tay lại, theo đó là những tiếng xương gãy của Saint.

"Minos-sama, bọn Saint đóng quân ở đây hầu hết đều đã bị xử lý xong rồi" Byaku quỳ xuống thưa.

Hắn ba năm trước đã trở lại gặp Phyllis để xin vẽ lại mặt, nên gương mặt bây giờ đã như trước. Mặc dù lúc Minos nói thật cho biết, hắn đã gần như bỏ cuộc, nhưng phép thuật của Chronos đã làm điều đó biến mất.

"Có điều bọn Saint đó nhiệt tình quá mức, dù thế nào cũng nhất quyết không cho chúng ta qua ạ" Một số Specter khác phàn nàn.

Minos cười nhẹ : "Đừng gấp! Thánh Vực ở ngay trước mắt chúng ta thôi. Sức mạnh của bọn Saint đó chẳng đáng gãi ngứa cho ta"

Anh vừa dứt lời, bỗng một cơn gió nhẹ thoảng qua, mang theo cánh hoa hồng.

"Ủa? cánh hoa hồng…?" Byaku lẩm bẩm.

Đoàn Specter tiến lên một chút, hiện ra trước mặt họ là cả một vườn hồng rộng lớn như biển, dưới ánh nắng mặt trời càng rực rỡ hơn.

"Sao tự dung…con đường đến Thánh Vực lại trải đầy hoa hồng đỏ…!" Cả nhóm ngạc nhiên.

Cùng lúc đó, hai tên Specter nghênh ngang nhảy xuống thảm hoa, không thèm thương tiếc mà giẫm đạp lên từng bông một.

"Đúng là lũ ngốc! Tính dùng gai hoa hồng ngăn bước chân bọn ta sao? Bọn ta mặc áo tế thì dùng chiêu này có ích gì?" Chúng hò hét.

Nhưng giây tiếp theo, một tiếng "ư…" liền phát ra từ cái miệng mới la ó vừa rồi. Kèm theo đó là dòng máu đỏ được phun ra.

"Ư…tại sao…" Còn chưa nói hết câu, người đã ngã xuống, chết.

Những biến đổi vừa rồi đều lọt hết vào tầm mắt những người còn lại, làm họ kinh ngạc.

"Đây là…" Minos ngơ ngác.

"Xin đừng giẫm lên đó, Minos-sama" Một giọng nói phát ra bên cạnh anh "Đây là Demon Rose, một trong những loại hoa cực độc. Chỉ cần hít phải hương của nó thôi cũng đủ chết người"

Minos quay sang nhìn người vừa phát ra âm thanh : "Tại sao thuộc hạ của Rhadamanthys lại ở đây? Hả, Địa Âm Tinh Deep Niobe?"

"Lý do thuộc hạ có mặt ở đây đâu có quan trọng! Minos-sama nhìn xem! Tác giả của màn diễn này đang đứng trên sân khấu kia!" Hắn chỉ tay.

Theo hướng hắn chỉ, Minos nhìn thấy một người tóc xanh mặc Gold Cloth. Không, phải nói là…một mỹ nam tử tóc xanh mặc Gold Cloth đang ngồi vắt chéo chân, nhìn chằm chằm về hướng này.

"Các ngươi đến rồi à, Specter?" Giọng nói trong như nước hồ mùa thu cất lên "Ta là Albafica. Gold Saint Pisces Albafica!"

Albafica đưa mắt nhìn Minos đang trong trang phục áo tế cực kì oai vệ với đội cánh khổng lồ.

 _Cuối cùng anh cũng tới, Minos!_

Khi biết tin Minh Vương đã cử một đội quân tiên phong đến xâm chiếm Thánh Vực, Albafica đã có ý định muốn ra nghênh đón chúng. Đến khi biết người dẫn đầu là Minos, cậu đã quyết tâm phải ra trận ngay lập tức.

"Gold Saint Pisces…Albafica?" Đám Specter sửng sốt. ai mà ngờ, lần này lại đến Gold Saint ra đánh.

Trong khi đó, Minos lại sững sờ. Người này cho anh cảm giác rất quen thuộc!

 _Là một trong 12 Gold Saint được xưng tụng là mạnh nhất trong đội quân Athena. Hắn ta cố tình ra nghênh đón đội quân của mình ư…?_

 _Có điều tên này sao mà…sao mà…sao mà đẹp dữ vậy…_

"Tự mình lao vào tử địa…Thật là một lũ ngu ngôc1" Albafica nói "Đúng như tên kia vừa nói, đây là Demon Rose, hương thơm của nó có thể gây chết người. Nếu các ngươi cũng muốn chết chung với hai kẻ này thì xin mời! Hay là…cứ thế mà về lại nơi các ngươi đã xuất phát trong bộ dạng chó cụp đuôi, hả Specter?"

"Khốn kiếp! Ngươi vừa nói gì…?" Một số Specter nổi điên lên mắng "Chỉ cần không chạm trúng gai thì không sao cá Nhìn đi! Tên đó ở trong Demon Rose mà có bị gì đâu? Chết đi, Pisces!"

Chúng chạy thật nhanh, chuẩn bị hết các chiêu thức để tấn công Albafica. Nhưng…

Albafica trừng mắt, trong tay xuất ra một bong hồng: "ROYAL DEMON ROSE!"

Vô số hoa hồng bay ra, phóng vào đám Specter ngạo mạn đang tiến tới,

Không bao lâu sau, những cái miệng lúc nãy còn phun ra những lời mắng chửi nay đã đầy máu.

"Chết…chết tiệt! Tại sao…tại sao người cũng ở trong thảm hoa độc mà lại không bị gì cả…?" Nói xong, tắt thở.

Albafica chỉ im lặng.

 _Tại sao ư? Ta cũng chẳng biết nữa_

 _Tại sao, đối với anh thì lại không có chuyện gì, hả Minos?_

~End chapter 23~


	28. Chapter 28

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 24: Máu độc.

Tận mắt nhìn thấy sự kì diệu của những đoá hoa tường chừng như vô hại này, Minos lại càng cảm thấy hứng thú. Con người trước mắt này, anh phải huỷ cho bằng được!

"Ngài có những thuộc hạ thật xuất sắc đấy, Minos-sama" Niobe chế giễu.

Nhưng Minos lại im lặng không nói, điều này làm hắn cảm thấy như mình nãy giờ toàn là tự nói chuyện, cói chút sượng mặt.

"Ngài đừng để bị sắc đẹp của tên đó mê hoặc. hắn cũng giống như Demon Rose trong thảm hoa này, là một đoá hồng cực độc" Hắn mở miệng.

Y như cũ, Minos không trả lời.

Niobe càng lúc càng cảm thấy tức tối. Đùa sao! Hắn là thuộc hạ dưới trướng Rhadamanthys-sama, ít ra cũng phải cho hắn chút mặt mũi chứ!

"Tiếp theo là ai?" Albafica hỏi "Ngươi sẽ lại ném thuộc hạ của mình vào đây. Hay là…đích thân ngươi sẽ ra tay, hả, Thiên Quý Tinh Griffon Minos?"

Minos nhếch miệng.

 _Thật thú vị!_

"Minos-sama, xin Ngài giao chỗ này cho Niobe tôi đị ạ" Niobe đề nghị. Hắn muốn chúng tỏ cho những người ở đây biết, Niobe hắn không dễ bị xem thường như vậy đâu!

Nói xong, hắn phi người, bay xuống đứng giữa vườn hồng. Hít hà một hơi, hương hoa xông vào mũi, lan toả khắp tứ chi. Thật…sảng khoái! Hắn giở nụ cười khoái trá: "Chà chà…vườn hoa này thơm thật đấy! Làm cho ta thấy phấn chấn hẳn lên. Khì khì…độc của Demon Rose không có tác dụng với ta đâu"

Albafica chỉ cười nhạt: "…Hừ, ta không hề biết kẻ thấp hèn như ngươi cũng có thể đánh giá được mùi thơm của hoa hồng cơ đấy…!"

"Hả?" Niobe có chút sượng mặt. Hai lần rồi, hắn đã bị đám người kia, và cả tên này nữa, ai cũng không xem hắn ra gì cả!

 _Được, ta sẽ cho các ngươi thấy ta mạnh như thế nào!_

"Đến đây! Cùng chơi với ta nào!" Albafica khiêu khích.

"Ngạo mạn quá mức! Ta sẽ đập nát khuôn mặt xinh đẹp đó của ngươi cho mà xem!" Niobe điên cuồng xông lên.

 _Dám khinh thường ta! Không thể tha thứ được!_

Nhưng khi nắm đấm của hắn sắp trúng mục tiêu thì lại bị một thứ gì đó màu đen chặn lại. Nhìn kĩ, hoá ra là một đoá hồng màu đen.

"Nói lại coi, ngươi tính làm gì khuôn mặt này?" Biểu tình trên mặt Albafica trông rất doạ người.

"Bông…bông hồng đen này là gì?" Niobe kinh ngạc.

Hoa hồng phát sáng, Albafica cười khẩy một cái: "Hoa hồng đen này sẽ cắn nát những thứ chạm vào nó… Nghiền nát hắn đi, PIRANHAN ROSE!"

Cậu huơ tay, ném những đoá hoa hồng về phía Niobe, hắn sợ tới mức cong đuôi bỏ trốn sao một cây cột gần đó. Nhưng Piranhan Rose không hổ danh với cái tên của nó, dễ dàng đâm xuyên qua cây cột ấy tới mấy chục lỗ, đến mức nó vỡ tan.

"Vô ích thôi… Ngươi có trốn ở đâu đi nữa cũng không có tác dụng với loài hoa này" Albafica nói "Ta có lời khen vì ngươi có thể sống sót khi đứng trong khu vườn Demon rose. Có điều chấm dứt ở đây thôi!"

"Hê hê…" Niobe cười nói "Ta thấy mấy bông hoa vớ vẩn của ngươi mới là vô ích"

"Hửm?" Albafica nhìn xuống bông hồng trên tay.

Nó đang héo dần, rồi từ từ, từng cánh hoa bay lên theo gió, chỉ còn lại cái cuống héo tàn.

 _Hoa hồng bị…_

Ngay sau đó, những bông hồng Demon Rose cũng dần héo mất.

 _Không thể nào! Hoa hồng đang héo úa…thay vào hương thơm của hoa hồng thì mùi hương này…_

"DEEP FRAGRANCE!" Niobe cất tiếng "Mùi hương ngọt ngào này sẽ xuyên qua da thịt, xâm nhập trực tiếp và làm ngũ quan tê liệt. Nó sẽ mời mọc đối phương chìm đắm vào giấc ngủ ngàn thu"

 _Không ổn…một khi mùi hương này lan rộng ra thì…ngay lập tức nó sẽ thoát khỏi thảm hoa Demon Rose, tràn vào Thánh Vực_

 _Không…nó sẽ lan ra ngôi làng lân cận trước…_

 _Mình phải ngăn không cho độc tố khuếch tán…_

Albafica dùng cosmo bao bọc lấy bầu không khí xung quanh, chuyển hướng chất độc tập trung về phía chính mình.

Niobe kinh hãi.

 _Gì thế này? Mùi hương tập trung xung quanh hắn…? Tên này bị khùng hay sao? Hắn tính làm gì?_

Sau một lúc, cuối cùng tất cả hương độc đều bị Albafica hút cạn, cả cơ thể cậu chuyển sang màu xanh tím, đứng lặng yên trong gió.

"Vì mệt quá hay là vì phát khùng mà ngươi lại hút toàn bộ chất độc vào người thế hả?" Niobe tiến tới 'xác' của Albafica.

Trước sự chứng kiến của Minos, hắn tung một quyền vào mặt cậu. Hắn muốn cho những người ở đây biết, hắn cũng rất mạnh, nên đừng có mà coi thường!

"Khốn kiếp! Hương thơm của hoa hồng là khỉ khô gì? Ông đây cóc cần biết! Ngươi dám làm áo tế của ta te tua thế này!" Hắn lại giơ một đấm lên, tính bồi thêm cú nữa.

Nhưng, có gì đó đã làm hắn hoảng sợ, lập tức lùi về sau mấy bước.

 _Gì…gì thế? Trong một thoáng. Mình có cảm giác rất kì lạ…_

Không gian xung quanh bỗng được bao trùm bằng một màu máu đỏ, áp lực không khí càng lúc càng lớn, lớn đến mức khiến người khác ngộp thở.

"Sương màu đỏ…?" Niobe kinh hãi "Từ khi nào mà…Chẳng lẽ…!?"

Khoé môi Albafica nhếch lên, tạo ra một nụ cười tuyệt mỹ, cơ thể xanh tím của cậu dần trở lại vẻ hồng hào vốn có.

Albafica đưa tay ra, quét một vòng cung thật đẹp: "Mùi hương độc của ngươi…chẳng có gì đáng sợ cả"

"Không thể nào! Ngươi đã hút rất nhiều Deep Fragrance, tại sao ngươi vẫn không hề hấn gì?" Niobe gào lên.

Hắn thật không tin, có người có thể thu nạp bao nhiêu đó độc mà vẫn không sao.

"Đúng là ngu ngốc…loại độc của ngươi không có tác dụng với ta. Ngươi có biết ta đã sống cùng với hoa hồng độc biết bao nhiêu năm tháng rồi không?" Albafica cười tự giễu "Đến mức máu chảy trong cơ thể ta cũng đã hoá thành chất độc rồi! CRIMSON THORN!"

Vô số cây kim máu đỏ rực đâm về phía Niobe. Chẳng mấy chốc, hắn đã hoá thành một con nhím. Nhưng quan trọng hơn, máu ấy xâm nhập thẳng vào người hắn.

 _Sương máu hoá thành kim châm?_ Minos ngạc nhiên.

"Lý do độc của Demon Rose không có tác dụng với ngươi, là vì mùi hương của Deep Fragrance" Albafica giải thích "Thế thì chỉ còn cách tấn công trực tiếp bằng chính máu độc của ta mà thôi"

Vừa dứt lời, Niobe cũng phun ra một búng máu, ngã xuống bất động.

"Màn trình diễn tuyệt vời!" Minos tán thưởng

 _Tới rồi sao?_ Albafica cười nhẹ.

"Dường như màn trình diễn của ta làm ngươi thấy hứng thú, nhỉ?" Cậu quay lại, đối mặt với người kia "Griffon Minos"

Minos thong thả bay xuống thảm hoa hồng, nói: "Đúng vậy! Thiệt tình, ngươi đúng là một con rối xuất sắc, Albafica!"

 _Rối sao? Có lẽ vậy..._

"Do đó," Minos nói tiếp "Đích thân ta sẽ đấu với ngươi!"

~End chapter 24~


	29. Chapter 29

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 25: Trận đấu sinh tử.

"GIGANTIC FEATHERS FLAP" Minos dồn cosmo, căng đôi cánh đen tuyền tạo một vòng cung. Sau đó trong tích tắc, vòng cung bật ngược lại, tạo ra một luồng gió mạnh như vũ bão, quét sạch tất cả những bông hồng nơi anh đứng. Không, phải là tất cả bông hồng trên thảm hoa Demon Rose. Lực công phá của đòn này, không nghi ngờ gì, là rất mạnh, đến mức đất đá khắp nơi cũng phải nứt ra, bay theo cơn cuồng phong.

 _Kỹ thuật gì thế này…? Demon Rose còn sót lại cũng bị anh ấy thổi bật gốc_

Albafica hoang mang. Nhưng lập tức, sự hoang mang đó biến thành kinh ngạc, bởi từ sau một tảng đá vừa bay qua cậu là Minos!

"Ta không cần tên Niobe nhúng tay vào" Minos khoan thai nói "Ngay từ đầu, đối với ta, Demon Rose đã chẳng có gì đáng lo ngại"

"Sao hả? Cảm thấy thế nào khi hoa hồng độc ngươi dựa vào bị mất đi? Giờ trông ngươi chẳng khác gì cành hồng độc yếu ớt duy nhất còn sót lại trên đồng hoang này" Ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, anh lại bổ sung "Không! Phải nói là một đoá hoa bất lực khả ái chứ"

Albafica cảm thấy một cảm giác rất chua, giống như ăn phải chanh vậy, vị chua ấy lan rộng khắp cơ thể.

"…Hừ! Ngươi nghĩ không có Demon Rose thì ta không thể chiến đấu được ư?" Cậu rút từ phía sau ra một nhánh hồng đen "PINRANHAN ROSE!"

Nhưng do đã thấy chiêu này từ trước, Minos dễ dàng tránh được tất cả. Hơn thế, anh còn tận dụng cơ hội để phóng ra những sợi dây cosmo.

"ÁÁÁ!" Tay Albafica bị bẻ ngoặt ra sau, tiếp theo đó là chân.

 _Gì…gì thế này? Cơ thể mình…cơ thể mình tự ý…_

"COSMIC MARIONETTION!" Minos nói.

"Gì chứ?"

"Bây giờ ngươi không thể tự ý cử động được nữa" Minos cười, nói "Tất cả những người bị điều khiển bởi sợi chỉ mà mắt thường không nhìn thấy này đều biến thành con rối trung thành của ta. Cho dù ngươi là Gold Saint đi nữa cũng không phải ngoại lệ"

Xung quanh cơ thể anh phát ra nguồn cosmo màu tím.

Việc anh vừa làm khiền lòng hâm mộ của đám thuộc hạ lại tăng thêm.

"Thành…thành công rồi…" một tên trong số chúng mở miệng.

"Quả không hổ danh là Minos-sama!" Byaku cảm thán.

Minos vẫn giữ dáng vẻ bình thản như trước: "Giờ ta nên làm gì ngươi nhỉ? Khó nghĩ quá…" nghĩ nghĩ, anh lại nói: "Trong lúc ta ở đây chế ngự tên này, các ngươi mau tiến thẳng đến Thánh Vực đi!"

"KHÔNG ĐƯỢC!" Albafica lên tiếng.

"Bingo! Ta vừa mới nhớ ra!" Minos làm ra vẻ như vừa phát hiện một thứ gì đó mới lắm "Ngươi đã dùng thân mình hút toàn bộ Deep Fragrance của tên Niobe để ngăn không cho nó khuếch tán. Ta cũng nghe nói xung quanh Thánh Vực có những ngôi làng nho nhỏ"

Anh quay sang hạ lệnh: "Hay lắm! Để khởi động trước khi đánh Thánh Vực, hãy giết hết lũ người trong làng cho ta!"

Nhận được mệnh lệnh như vậy, bọn Specter vui vẻ thi hành. Chúng nhanh chóng vượt qua thảm hoa tàn.

"Gì chứ, ĐỪNG!" Albafica cố rướn người đuổi theo.

"Đứng lại đó!" Minos giật giật cánh tay, kéo cậu lại "Ta đã bảo là vô ích rồi kia mà"

"Ngươi…" Albafica giận tới mức không nói nên lời.

"Xử lý kẻ bất lực như thế nào đó là đặc quyền của người có sức mạnh. Đừng cố kháng cự, không thì nát xương à" Minos đổi giọng mỉa mai "Nhưng với con rối khả ái như ngươi, chỉ phá hỏng không thôi thì chán lắm. trước khi đến Thánh Vực, ta sẽ đùa với ngươi một chút"

"Trước tiên là…" anh cử động ngón tay "Đánh vào khuôn mặt kiều diễm mà ngươi luôn tự hào nào!"

Tay phải Albafica tự dưng di chuyển, nắm tay nhắm thẳng vào mặt cậu.

Không nương tay, Minos lại bồi thêm vài cú như thế nữa.

 _Anh nghĩ em tự hào gì về khuôn mặt này chứ? Em hận nó thấu xương đó anh biết không?_

"Tiếp theo là tay? Hay chân đây? Hay là một phát đứt cổ luôn nhỉ? Cho ngươi chọn đó" Minos giễu cợt.

Đáp lại anh là ánh mắt sắc như dao của Albafica.

"A! Hay nhất là vào ánh mắt phản kháng đó chứ nhỉ?"

Tay động nhẹ...

Albafica giật mình cảm thấy tay phải lại đang động đậy, các ngón tay khép lại chỉ chừa hai ngón.

Minos vung tay.

Tay phải Albafica liền hướng mắt cậu mà tiến.

'PHẬP'

Dòng máu đỏ tuôn ra ngoài, ướt cả cánh tay Albafica...

"Minos…Minos, ta không hề muốn ở đây chơi đùa hay làm trò tiêu khiển cho ngươi" Cậu nói "Ngươi muốn đánh vào mặt, vào tay hay vào chân thì cứ tuỳ ý! CÓ ĐIỀU…TA SẼ KHÔNG CHO NGƯƠI RỜI KHỎI NƠI ĐÂY NỬA BƯỚC!"

"Đặc sắc lắm!" Minos khen ngợi "Ta coi câu đó đồng nghĩa với việc ngươi đã sẵn sàng để cho cơ thể mình bị nát bấy nhé"

'Bộp' tiếng máu đỏ rơi xuống đất.

Tay phải Albafica xụi lơ, dòng máu chảy ra từ từ thấm đẫm cánh tay.

Minos tán thưởng: "Tuyệt vời! Không ngờ tay phải ngươi đã bị gãy vậy mà vẫn có thể phản kháng lại Cosmic Marionettion của ta. Không hổ danh là Gold Saint!"

Anh bỗng trầm giọng: "Có điều, Demon Rose của ngươi đã không còn. Cơ thể ngươi cũng không thể tự ý hành động. Thế thì ngươi tính ngăn ta lại bằng cách nào đây? Hơn nữa, đám thuộc hạ của ta đã đến ngôi làng đó. Nói không chừng bây giờ người trong làng đã chết hết rồi cũng nên!"

Albafica chỉ cười nhẹ: "Hừ! Ngu ngốc! Thuộc hạ của ngươi chết hết thì có"

 _Anh đánh giá thấp em rồi, Minos. Trong 3 năm nay, không phải chỉ có mình anh tiến bộ đâu!_

"Hử?"

"Ngươi nghĩ ta chỉ trải mỗi thảm Demon Rose thôi ư?"

Minos thoáng ngạc nhiên, nhưng sau đó lại khôi phục khuôn mặt bình tĩnh. Thậm chí, bản tính chinh phục con mồi của dã thú trong anh lại càng nổi dậy mạnh mẽ hơn.

 _Thật thú vị, tên này!_

"Bloody Rose!" Albafica nói "Loại hồng trắng là loại hoa một khi được phóng ra sẽ luôn luôn hướng đến và đâm thẳng vào tim địch. Khi bông hoa đó nhuốm màu đỏ đậm cũng là lúc thuộc hạ ngươi bỏ mạng!"

Nhưng Minos cũng chỉ thờ ơ nhìn về phía ngôi làng: "Đúng là ta không cảm nhận được cosmo của thuộc hạ ta nữa"

Dứt lời, anh bật cười sảng khoái như vừa tìm thấy gì đó vui vẻ lắm.

"Thuộc hạ bị giết chết thì có gì vui mà cười?!" Albafica nói

 _Anh máu lạnh đến vậy sao Minos!_

Minos liền thu liễm lại một ít, anh lấy tay che miệng nhưng vẫn không ngăn nổi những tiếng cười phát ra: "À không! Thất lễ quá! Đúng là Gold Saint, RẤT CÓ GIÁ TRỊ CHO TA RA TAY!"

Anh huơ mạnh cánh tay.

'RẮC'

Chân phải Albafica chẳng mấy chốc đã bị anh làm gãy.

Nhưng ngay lập tức, sương đỏ lại bao trùm khắp nơi.

Minos nhìn chúng, cảm thán: "Hô! Là sương máu đã tiễn Niobe về Địa Ngục à? Không có nó thì màn múa rối cũng thiếu vui" Anh quay mặt nhìn Albafica "Để coi Crimson Thorn của ngươi sẽ đâm vào cơ thể ta trước. Hay là Cosmic Marionettion của ta đập nát ngươi trước"

 _Thật ra, kết cục cũng không cần phải nghĩ đến làm gì, mọi việc đã quá rõ ràng rồi, Minos. Nhưng, ít nhất, em sẽ không chết một mình!_

"Ta nhớ đã nói với ngươi rồi kia mà" Albafica cười "Ngươi muốn đập nát tay, hay chân, hay mặt ta đều được!" tay cậu nắm lại "Nhưng ta sẽ không cho ngươi chạy khỏi đây!"

"Há há! Khẩu khí khá lắm!" Minos lại một lần nữa vung tay.

Tuy nhiên!

"CRIMSON THORN!"

Vô số gai độc bay đến nhắm vào anh từ màn sương đỏ, cosmio của Albafica bao trùm khắp nơi.

'RẦM RẦM'

Đến khi đòn tấn công kết thúc thì…

Minos vẫn còn nghuyên vẹn!

Đôi cánh trên áo tế Griffon đã bảo vệ chủ nhân của nó.

"Nói thật là ta khá bất ngờ khi người có khuôn mặt đẹp như ngươi lại có ý chí chiến đấu mạnh như thế. Có điều, ngươi chưa đủ lực! Chưa thể cho ta thấy ngươi có thể chống lại sự điều khiển của ta!" Tay Minos dần nắm lại "CHƯA ĐỦ SỨC ĐÁNH BẠI TA!"

Thân mình Albafica từ từ bị vặn ngược ra phía sau, cậu kinh hoàng mở lớn mắt nhìn anh.

"NGƯƠI!" Albafica kêu lên.

 _Không thể! Không thể chết như thế này được! Ta còn chưa…_

'RẮC'

~End chapter 25~


	30. Chapter 30

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 26: Đưa tang hoa hồng.

Minos xoay lưng bỏ đi, chỉ để lại một câu: "Ngươi quả thật là một con rối rất thú vị đấy! Albafica"

Anh đi, bỏ lại Albafica thấm đẫm trong màu máu đỏ . Dòng máu lan ra khắp nơi, thấm vào áo choàng, len lỏi qua từng khe hở. Để rồi, tạo nên hình dạng một đoá hồng đang…nở rộ.

~Làng Rodorio~

Cơn gió trong lành bay thoảng qua kẽ lá, bao phủ lấy ngôi làng nhỏ mộc mạc này.

"Đây là ngôi làng mà tên đó xả thân bảo vệ?" Giọng nói giễu cợt của Minos phát ra "Đúng là một nơi thanh bình dễ thương. Nhưng…"

Một luồng gió mạnh thổi bay tất cả, mặt đất, và cả cơn gió trong lành.

"Ta phải phá nát nó thôi" khoé môi Minos cong lên thành một vòng cung, đôi mắt tím nheo lại.

Anh ung dung bay lên trời, nhìn xuống ngôi làng đang từng chút, từng chút một bị tàn phá.

Chợt, dư quang trong mắt anh bắt được một điểm màu đỏ.

 _Hả? Hoa hồng?_

"Chà! Hôm nay sao có duyên với hoa hồng quá vậy ta!" Anh cảm thán.

 _Hoá ra là một con nhóc_

Đứng trước mặt anh là một cô bé với mái tóc nâu hạt dẻ cột kiểu đuôi ngựa, mặc chiếc váy màu tím. Nhưng bắt mắt anh nhất là đoá hồng được cài trước ngực cô ta.

 _Con nhóc này quen biết Albafica?_

"Hoa hồng đó…ngươi chắc có quen tên Pisces hở?" Lời nói lạnh nhạt phát ra từ miệng anh. Không hiểu sao, khi nghĩ cô bé này có biết Albafica, trong anh lại dấy lên ngọn lửa vô danh. Thật sự, rất khó chịu! "Thế thì ta sẽ cho cho hai ngươi đi chung với nhau xuống Địa Phủ cho vui nhé!"

Cô bé nhìn có vẻ sợ hãi, nhưng lúc sau lại khôi phục ánh mắt đầy sinh khí, nhìn thẳng vào anh.

"Ngươi…là kẻ đã đấu với Albafica-sama?" cô hỏi.

"Đúng! Ta đã nghĩ Gold Saint thì cũng có tầm cỡ lắm , nào ngờ hắn còn chẳng đáng làm trò tiêu khiển cho ta nữa"

Nhưng anh không ngờ, giây tiếp theo , cô bé ấy lại quát thẳng vào mặt mình.

"ALBAFICA-SAMA KHÔNG CÓ THUA !"

"Hửm?"

"Không! Phải nói là Đội quân của Athena không thể nào thua các ngươi được! TÊN NGỐC!"

 _Con nhóc này! Bực mình thật! Mở miệng là Albafica-sama! Albafica-sama!_

"Vậy ư? Nhưng nói thế đủ rồi bé con ạ" anh nói "Xin lỗi nhé. Ta có chuyện gấp cần làm nên không có thời gian quan tâm đến những lời nói mớ của kẻ vô dụng như ngươi!"

Dứt lời, anh phất tay một cái. Ngay lập tức, một cơn gió sắc như dao phóng tới chỗ cô bé.

Nhưng…

'ẦM…ẦM…'

Gold Cloth lại xuất hiện.

 _Lần này là Aries à?_

Minos cười khẩy.

"Ta sẽ xử lý chuyện ở đây!" Gold Saint Aries, Shion, nói. Rồi cậu quay về phía cô bé "Chạy đi!"

"Hô! Không ngờ cả Aries Shion cũng xuất hiện tại đây" Minos trêu cợt "Hay là ngươi tính báo thù cho Pisces?"

 _Lại thêm một tên nữa sao?_

"Specter đã có khả năng đánh bại Gold Saint Pisces và tấn công vào ngôi làng Rodorio này" Shion nghiến răng nghiến lợi "Thì người bảo hộ cung thứ nhất là ta đây xuất kích cũng là chuyện đương nhiên. Với lại! Cá nhân ta không ưa nổi cách làm của ngươi!" Từ Shion phát ra nguồn cosmo màu vàng dữ dội. Đúng là cậu đang rất tức giận đây!

 _Minos! Sao ngươi dám!_

"Vậy là ngươi muốn diễn lại màn cuối của vở rối lúc nãy chứ gì?" Cánh tay hơi giơ lên, Minos tuy bên trong rất sôi máu nhưng mặt ngoài lại làm như không có gì "Đáng tiếc, rồi ngươi cũng phải biến mất khỏi sân khấu y như Pisces thôi"

Những sợi chỉ vô hình bằng cosmo vây lấy Shion. Minos cử động ngón tay, lập tức tay trái của cậu đã bị bẻ ngoặt lại.

"Hả?" Shion kinh ngạc.

 _Cơ thể mình tự ý…_

Nhìn thấy biểu tình ấy, Minos càng cảm thấy vui sướng.

"Chỉ cần sợi chỉ vô hình của thuật Cosmic Marionettion này dính vào ngươi, thì ngươi sẽ không tài nào dịch chuyển cơ thể theo ý mình được nữa" Một sợi chỉ bọc lấy cổ Shion "Để vậy hoài cũng phiền phức nên ta sẽ cho ngươi một nhát đứt cổ, kết thúc luôn."

Tức thì, cổ Shion bị kéo ra. Cậu cảm thấy cả đầu đau đớn, nhất là ở cổ, cảm giác như nó sắp rời ra vậy. Bị bứt đầu sống như thế này thật là kinh tởm chết đi được.

Ngay khi Shion nghĩ đời mình sắp tàn thì…

'Véo, véo'

Có gì đó đã cắt đứt các sợi chỉ.

"Hử? Hoa hồng đen!?" Minos ngạc nhiên.

 _Chẳng lẽ…_

"Xin lỗi cậu, Shion! Làm phiền cậu quá!"

Giọng nói quen thuộc, đoá hồng luôn làm biểu tượng, mái tóc màu xanh như hoà với bầu trời. Đây, không ai khác chính là Albafica - GOLD SAINT PISCES!

"Tôi vẫn còn chiến đấu được!" Albafica tiêu sái nói "Tôi có một thỉnh cầu, làm phiền cậu thêm lần nữa nhé!" Cậu ngậm cành hoa, đầy khí thế "Ngoại trừ tên địch kia ra, đừng cho ai lại gần tôi!"

Minos tưởng chừng như mình đang mơ. Đùa sao? Kẻ đã bị anh phá nát như thế mà còn có thể đứng như vậy?!

 _Không thể nào! Tên đó bị trúng Cosmic Marionettion của mình thì xương cốt phải nát vụn rồi mới đúng_

 _Tại sao ngươi phải cố công đến mức này chứ Pisces Albafica?_

Albafica không do dự nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt đang mở to của Minos.

 _Minos, tôi cố đến mức này, là vì tôi không thể để anh tiến thêm được nữa! Ba năm trước tôi cứu anh, thì bây giờ, chính tay tôi, sẽ lấy mạng anh!_

"Hừ! Không ngờ ngươi vẫn còn sống" Minos mỉa mai. Anh thật ghét mấy tên cứ cố gắng trong khi bản thân lại quá vô dụng. Chúng chẳng khác gì một bọn châu chấu đá xe! "Nếu cứ thế mà chết đi thì có phài là đẹp rực rỡ hơn không?"

Động tác của Albafica chợt khựng lại.

"Cho dù đấu bao nhiêu lần thì kết quả cũng như nhau thôi! Kẻ vô dụng chỉ là trò tiêu khiển cho ta" Ngừng lại một tí, anh nhìn thật sâu vào ánh mắt Albafica "Có điều…Ta thật không nỡ nhìn người đẹp như ngươi lại bị dính máu khắp mình nữa. Thôi thì ta sẽ bỏ qua cho ngươi lần này vậy"

Thinh lặng…

 _Minos, có lẽ tôi đúng là đồ vô dụng, không làm được gì cả. Nhưng, chà đạp cố gắng của người khác, điều đó tôi không cho phép!_

"Nghe đây, Minos! Trước giờ ta luôn khinh ghét máu trong cơ thể mình và sống xa lánh mọi người. Ta sống mà không cần quan tâm đến chuyện đẹp xấu" Cosmo của Albafica dần hoá đỏ "Lời ngươi nói xinh đẹp khả ái gì đó đã làm lòng tự tôn của ta bị tổn thương. Ngươi lấy tư cách gì mà xét đoán ta?"

"Sức mạnh, cosmo và cả cách sống của ta, ngươi vẫn chưa được thấy toàn bộ đâu!" Cậu lạnh lùng trừng mắt nhìn Minos.

"Thế thì nhân cơ hội này chiêu đãi ta luôn đi! Để xem ngươi mạnh đến mức nào!" Minos khoái trá cười phá lên.

Đúng vậy, anh thích nhất là chinh phục những người như thế này!

"CRIMSON THORN!"

Vô số gai đỏ thẫm bắn ra từ người Albafica.

Nhưng như cũ, áo tế Griffon lại tự động khép lại bảo vệ chủ nhân nó. Cho dù là một kẽ hở từ phần ngực trở xuống cũng không có.

"Tên ngốc! Giờ dùng chiêu này thì có tác dụng gì chứ?" Minos đắc ý.

 _Albafica, để xem ngươi chịu được bao lâu!_

Shion đứng sau Albafica, lấy áo choàng che cho cô bé lúc nãy.

 _Khoan đã…Crimson Thorn là kĩ thuật chuyển máu của Albafica ở dạng sương mù sang hình dạng kim châm. Nhưng lượng máu và uy lực này không phải bình thường lẽ nào…anh định dùng hết máu của mình luôn sao, Albafica?_

Có vẻ như đã đến cực hạn, Albafica khuỵ xuống.

Minos thì chỉ cười nhạt: "Hét cho to vào nhưng coi bộ ngươi sắp chịu hết nổi rồi nhỉ?" Đôi cánh Griffon bật tung ra "Kết thúc tại đây thôi!" Cơn cuồng phong ập đến, bắn tung những chiếc gai đỏ thẫm còn lại.

Lớp bụi mù tan ra, để lộ hình ảnh Albafica khuỵ dưới đất, không có một chút đấu hiệu sự sống nào!

"Có vẻ như sức lực và tinh thần của Pisces đều cạn kiệt rồi" Minos quay về phía Shion "Tiếp theo là ngươi à, Aries?"

"Không cần đâu, Minos! Nhìn lên ngực ngươi đi!" Shion nhàn nhạt đáp lời.

"Hả…"

Có gì đó ngọt ngọt, vị gỉ sắt chảy ra từ miệng Minos.

"Ý ta là ta đâu cần phải đánh với kẻ bại trận như ngươi!"

Trước ngực Minos, chính là đoá hồng lúc nãy Albafica đã cầm!

"Demon Rose lúc nãy tên đó ngậm trên miệng…Từ khi nào mà…" Minos khó khăn rút đoá hồng.

"Sao rồi, Minos! Hoa hồng đỏ đó không phải là Demon Rose" Shion trầm giọng "Mà là hoa hồng trắng, Bloody Rose sau khi hút máu người hoá đỏ"

Minos cả kinh: "Không thể nào…hoa hồng trắng ư…?"

"Đúng vậy! Không chừng đoá hồng trắng đó…hoá đỏ vì đã hút máu cực độc của Albafica cũng nên!"

 _Albafica, anh...sao có thể ngốc đến vậy hả?!_

"Ngày từ đầu anh ấy đã không tính dùng Crimson Thorn. Ngươi đã đánh giá thấp lòng tự tôn và quan niệm sống của Albafica!"

Minos chỉ lặng thinh. Lần đầu, đây là lần đầu anh nhục mặt như thế này!

"Ngươi nói ta bị đánh gục bởi một cành hồng, một giọt máu độc này?" Minos giận run cả lên "Quá láo xược, Albafica! Bọn Saint Athena đáng chết!" Anh dồn hết tất cả cosmo còn lại vào một chiêu cuối cùng!

 _Không thể chịu đựng được! Nếu vậy, ta sẽ phá huỷ ngôi làng này luôn!_

"GIGANTIC FEATHERS FLAP!"

 _Nghiền nát tất cả cho ta! Tất cả! Tất cả mọt thứ!_

Cơn cuồng phong bật tung cả mặt đất, uy lực của nó như có thể xé cả không gian.

Nhưng!

 _Tại sao ngôi làng lại…_

"Crystal Wall! Đây là ngôi làng Albafica đã dùng sinh mạng để bảo vệ, sao ta có thể để một tên như ngươi phá huỷ nó chứ!" Shion quát.

"Ngươi…!"

 _Tại sao? Ta đã đến rất gần Thánh Vực rồi mà! Alba…tại sao?_

 _Alba? Tại sao ta…_

'RẦM' Minos ngã xuống nền đất lạnh băng.

Một lần nữa, cơn gió nhẹ lại thoảng qua ngôi làng, mang theo những cánh hồng bay đi khắp nơi.

"Kết thúc rồi sao?" Giọng nói suy yếu của Albafica vang lên.

Cả Shion và cô bé đều giật mình nhìn lại. Đúng là, Albafica vẫn còn sống.

"Albafica, cố lên!" Shion chạy đến.

"Đừng! cậu đừng lại gần tôi!" Albafica quát.

"Nhưng…"

Albafica ngẩng đầu, nhàn nhạt nhìn lên bầu trời.

"A…không ngờ cánh hoa Minos thổi bay lại tới được nơi này…" Cậu cảm thán "Không còn mùi hương nữa…"

"Tôi lúc nào cũng sống cùng hoa hồng độc này. Nhưng đây là lần đầu tiên…tôi mới thấy nó đẹp như vậy…"

Một nụ cười được tạo thành trên khuôn mặt thanh thản của cậu. Đây là nụ cười thực sự đầu tiên của cậu trong 3 năm nay.

 _Minos, thật ngại quá, em chưa tìm được cách làm Specter không hồi sinh được nữa. Cho nên, nếu có tỉnh lại, thì quên em đi_

 _Và…vĩnh biệt, Minos_

Đoá hồng cuối cùng đã rụng, Albafica ngã xuống. Nhưng những gì cậu đã làm, sẽ mãi mãi được lưu giữ trong tim mọi người, kể cả khi con người tên Albafica không còn nữa.

~Vô cực thời gian~

Chronos đứng trước tấm gương, cười bí hiểm.

"Hai nhóc này, cứ thích ngược nhau hoài nha~~ Thật là mệt chết đi~~"

~End Chapter 26~


	31. Chapter 31

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 27: Ký ức.

Bóng tối…

Bóng tối…bao phủ khắp nơi…

Minos…đứng đó…tầm mắt nhìn về nơi bóng tối bao trùm.

 _Tại sao…ký ức của ta…lại có một lỗ hổng lớn như thế này?_

Thân mình Minos nhẹ hẫng, anh lơ lửng trong chính tiềm thức của mình.

Phía trước có ánh sáng!

Minos hướng thân mình về phía nguồn sáng. Anh muốn qua đó, để xem, rốt cuộc chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

Nhưng!

'KOO...OONG'

Một tấm kính xuất hiện trước mặt, nhất quyết không cho anh vượt qua bên kia.

Minos đập thật mạnh vào, nhưng nó vẫn không vỡ. Trái lại còn dày thêm.

 _Cái kia…!_

Bắt được một vật thể chuyển động nganh qua mặt phía bên kia, Minos dừng mọi động tác. Đến khi nhìn kĩ đằng đó có gì, anh bàng hoàng, hai tay ôm siết lấy đầu.

"CHUYỆN QUÁI GÌ THẾ NÀY!? Chẳng lẽ…chẳng lẽ…" Minos xoay người lại.

Phía sau anh cũng có một cổng ánh sáng khác. Nhìn vào bên trong. Là ký ức của anh mà! Chỉ có diều, chúng là khoảng thời gian trước đó. Vậy…anh là đang ở trong ký ức của mình?

Thế thì, tại sao lại có một phần trống rỗng tối đen ở đây?

 _Khoan đã, ai có thể phong ấn ký ức của người khác được chứ?_

 _Không, không thể là người được! Vậy… là thần?_

 _Nhưng…_

Ngay lúc này, một thân ảnh tóc xanh hiện ra nơi bóng tối.

"Ai đó?" Minos để phòng hỏi.

Người kia xoay lại, đôi mắt xanh trìu mến nhìn anh.

 _Pisces Albafica? Hắn làm gì ở đây?_

"Ngươi…" Anh tính mở miệng nói, nhưng phát hiện không ra tiếng.

Minos đứng đó, nhìn người kia từng bước từng bước tiến lại gần mình. Anh theo bản nặng định vung cánh, nhưng bàng hoàng nhận ra mình không thể cử động được.

Albafica đi đến gần Minos. Cậu vươn tay, nâng mặt anh lên. Minos nhìn cậu với đôi mắt chứa đầy sự kinh tởm cùng giận dữ, như muốn băm nát cậu ra. Albafica cười chua xót, nhưng lập tức trở lại bình thường.

 _Đây là lần cuối cùng, Minos. Rốt cuộc ngày này cũng đến_

Albafica cúi người xuống, đặt lên môi Minos một nụ hôn nhẹ như chuồn chuồn lướt nước, sau đó đứng thẳng người lại.

Trong khi đó, Minos còn chưa kịp hoàn hồn vì hành động vừa rồi của cậu. Ai đó làm ơn giải thích dùm, tại sao kẻ thù của anh lại hôn anh đi. Đối với vẻ mặt kích động của Minos, Albafica chẳng thấy ngạc nhiên là mấy. Bởi vì, cậu đã đoán trước mọi việc sẽ như thế này.

 _Mà thôi, đủ rồi. chờ ba năm, cuối cùng cũng gặp được. được nhìn thấy anh lần cuối, cũng quá đủ rồi_

"Vĩnh biệt, Minos" Albafica thoả mãn nói.

 _Con người, không nên quá tham lam_

Minos ngơ ngác nhìn bóng lưng đã đi xa của Albafica cho tới khi không còn gì nữa. Anh cảm thấy thật khó chịu. Giây phút Albafica nói 'vĩnh biệt', trái tìm anh bỗng tràn ra một cảm xúc đau đớn, chua xót. Anh thật muốn…ôm chặt cậu ấy trong vòng tay mình.

 ** _'_** ** _Khi Specter khóc, sẽ chảy ra huyết lệ. Bây giờ anh tin rồi. Lệ này chảy, chỉ vì em thôi'_**

Câu nói quen thuộc, vang vọng trong đầu Minos. Chính anh đã nói câu ấy, chính anh đã chọn người ấy. Vậy mà anh lại không thể nhớ ra.

"Đó là mình nói sao? Nói với ai chứ?" Minos tự hỏi.

Hình ảnh một người tóc dài màu xanh dần hiện ra trong đầu anh. Người ấy…y chang Albafica!

Cùng lúc đó, trong bóng đêm dày đặc, một tia sáng nhỏ le lói phát sáng. Tuy ánh sáng yếu ớt, nhưng lại đang dần chiếu sáng không gian tối tăm.

"Hah~~ Phong ấn vỡ rồi" Một giọng nói tuy khá trẻ nhưng không kém phần uy nghiêm cất lên, ngữ điệu xem kịch vui "Mà, cũng tới lúc rồi nhỉ"

"Ngươi là ai?" Minos hỏi

"Nếu muốn tìm cậu ấy thì mau tới vô cực thời gian. Nếu không, hậu quả ngươi tự chịu" Giọng nói không trả lời vào trọng tâm câu hỏi của Minos.

"Ngươi là ai!? NÓI MAU!" Minos nôn nóng quát lên.

Nhưng đáp lại anh là sự im lặng.

Minos tức tối, quay lại nhìn vào điểm sáng lúc nãy. Lập tức, anh kinh hoảng.

 _Đây là…_

Trước mắt anh tái hiện cảnh tượng anh cùng Albafica lần đầu gặp nhau tại nghĩa trang, lần cả hai nấu cho nhau ăn và những chuyện đã xảy ra cách đây ba năm.

 _Hoá ra…đã từng có chuyện như vậy_

"Bây giờ đã nhớ ra rồi chứ?" Giọng nói kia lại vang lên "Vậy là được rồi. Tỉnh đi!"

Ánh sáng lại một lần nữa che kín tầm mắt Minos. Khi đã có thể nhìn thấy, anh phát hiện đã không còn là những mảnh ký ức của mình nữa, mà là ngôi làng Rodorio. Vì Specter bất tử, Minos còn là một trong 'Tam Cự Đầu', nên khi sống lại thì những vết thương trước đây đều đã lành hết.  
Anh chống tay ngồi dậy.

"Nhớ lại rồi, Alba!" Anh nói "Xin lỗi, hãy chờ anh!"

~End chap 27~


	32. Chapter 32

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 28: Saint và Specter.

Một lần nữa, Minos trở lại Địa Phủ. Khi tới nơi, anh lập tức cởi áo tế Griffon ra, đặt lại vào kệ.

"Cám ơn đã bảo vệ ta. Nhưng từ giờ ngươi hãy tìm chủ nhân khác đi"

Nói xong, anh cất bước, tiến về nơi có nguồn cosmo quen thuộc mà các Saint vẫn có.

 _Nếu phải đến vô cực thời gian, thì chỉ có hắn là có thể đưa mình đi thôi_

Minos chạy thẳng đến cánh đồng hoa gần Prison hai, không ngạc nhiên khi thấy có một người tóc xanh thẫm đang đứng giữa rừng hoa cùng màu.  
Người kia như cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của anh, nhanh chóng xoay mặt lại.

"Không ngờ ta lại có diễm phúc được một trong 'Tam Cự Đầu' ghé thăm cơ đấy. Không biết là có chuyện gì?" Nụ cười có chút doạ người. Đôi mắt xanh thẳm nhìn về phía Minos. Không nghi ngờ gì nữa, đây chính là Gold Saint Gemini Aspros đã chết cách đây hơn một năm!

"Mở cổng thời gian, ta muốn tới vô cực thời gian" Minos lạnh nhạt nói.

Aspros thoáng ngạc nhiên: "Vô cực thời gian? Ngươi muốn đến chỗ Chronos?"

"Phải!"

"Tại sao?"

"Ngươi không cần biết lý do, chỉ cần mở cổng là được!"

"Trông ngươi có vẻ sốt ruột, tính cứu ai sao?" Aspros mỉa mai "Thật không ngờ đó~~"

"CÂM MIỆNG!" Minos bắt đầu cảm thấy máu nóng dồn lên não rồi. Anh đang có việc gấp mà tên này cứ…

"Tình hình này…là cứu người yêu đi?" Aspros vẫn vờ như chưa có gì xảy ra.

"Phải! Thì sao?!"

"A, nổi giận rồi!" chàng Gold Saint Gemini giả vờ giật mình "Mà, thôi sao cũng được"

Nói rồi, anh đưa tay ra, từ lòng bàn tay xuất hiện một tia sáng xanh đen. Sau đó, không gian đằng sau anh méo mó biến đạng, cuối cùng mở ra một cổng thời gian.

"Minos, trước khi ngươi đi, ta muốn nhắc ngươi một điều: Đừng tưởng Hades sẽ không biết chuyện này!" Aspros nói.

Nhưng Minos chỉ cười khẩy: "Ta biết chứ. Nhưng mà, ta đâu còn là Specter nữa"

"Ra vậy, rất thú vị!" Nụ cười ban nãy lại hiện ra trên khuôn mặt nam tính "Ta thắc mắc ai lại lợi hại như thế, có thể làm một trong 'Tam Cự Đầu' nói như vậy"

"Ngươi không cần biết đâu!" Bỏ lại câu nói đó, Minos xoay người bước vào cánh cổng đang mở.

Nhưng nếu anh chịu nhìn lại phía sau, sẽ thấy sắc mặt Aspros lúc này như Tu La.

"Tình yêu à? Hừ, thật nực cười! Cái bọn đang yêu, kẻ nào cũng toàn cặn bã, BỌN PHẢN BỘI!" Aspros đừng ngoài trào phúng nói.

 _Tất cả bọn yêu nhau, toàn bọn phản bội! Nó cũng vậy, ngươi cũng thế, dám phản bội Hades lận cơ đấy!_

Tên điên nào đã nói tình yêu là đẹp nhất chứ!? Tình yêu là con dao tàn nhẫn nhất thì có! Người anh yêu, lại đi phản bội anh vì một người khác. Anh vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ, mình đã bị chính người mình yêu giết chết như thế nào. Nực cười thật! Tất cả những gì anh muốn là cả hai cùng toả sáng, chỉ muốn cùng người mình yêu quang minh chính đại đi lại tại Thánh Vực. Nhưng với tình hình lúc đó, việc này là không thể. Anh muốn người ấy cũng được đãi ngộ như mình. Để làm thế, anh phải trờ thành Pope!

Nhưng anh thật không ngờ, Defteros lại phản đối. Vì vậy, anh buộc phải điều khiển tâm trí cậu. Tuy nhiên, đòn đánh đó, anh không ngờ là lại không bằng sự ảnh hưởng của Asmita đối với Defteros.

 _Tình yêu gì chứ!? Toàn đồ bỏ!_

 _Lần sau, ta sẽ không nương tay đâu, em trai à!_

~End chap 28~


	33. Chapter 33

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 ** _WARNING: CHAP NÀY CÓ CẢNH NÓNG/H/LEMON VÀ SEME KHÔNG PHẢI MINOS._**

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 29: Đau khổ tột cùng.

Minos đi trong cổng không gian, qua lúc lâu sau đã đứng trước đền thánh nguy nga được lấy màu xanh lá làm chủ đạo của Chronos. Tuy ngôi đền được bài trí rất đẹp, nhưng do trong đầu chỉ có Albafica nên anh trực tiếp ngó lơ chúng, tiến thẳng về phía cầu thang. Đến khi tới cuối đường thì…cảnh tượng đang diễn ra trước mắt làm anh chấn kinh.

Minos muốn chạy đến đó, chạy đến ngăn cản sự việc đang diễn ra trước mặt. Anh sẽ phát điên mất nếu chuyện đó cứ tiếp tục. Nhưng khi ý thức được, thì anh đã bị đông cứng tại chỗ. Nói chính xác hơn là ngoài miệng và đôi mắt ra thì các bộ phận khác của anh đều không cử động được.

"DỪNG LẠI! KHÔNG ĐƯỢC!" Minos gào lên, nhưng dường như giọng nói của anh không thể truyền đến những người đang ở bên trên.

Trên bậc thềm cao kia, là thân ảnh hai người đang ôm lấy nhau. Không, phải là một người quần áo lộn xộn đang ôm lấy một người thân trần như nhộng. Gương mặt thân quen đó, đích xác là Albafica! Người còn lại, không ai xa lạ mà chính là Chronos.

Chronos như có như không liếc về phía Minos với cặp mắt đắc ý.

"Dừng lại!" Minos cố giãy dụa.

Chronos lướt bàn tay trắng trên cơ thể Albafica. Lúc đầu là tóc, sau đó di chuyển xuống cổ, tiếp theo dừng lại ở nơi hạt đậu nhỏ bên trái, không nhân nhượng mà xoa nắn. Tay còn lại của hắn ôm lấy vòng eo nhỏ nhắn mà hữu lực của Albafica, không ngừng vuốt ve qua lại.

Kích thích quá lớn đối với một người chưa trải đời như Albafica làm cậu lâu lâu lại thở dốc, đôi mắt tuy vô hồn nhưng lại phiếm một tầng sương mỏng.

"Ah~~" Albafica bỗng rên lên.

Chronos đang cúi đầu, dùng miệng ngậm lấy hạt đậu còn lại, từ từ liếm mút thật nhẹ nhàng. Kích thích từ hai hạt đậu trước ngực làm những tiếng rên rỉ không ngừng phát ra từ miệng Albafica. Đồng thời, hai hạt đậu nhỏ e thẹn lúc nãy dưới sự vuốt ve, liếm mút của Chronos mả đã trở nên sưng cứng, đỏ rực thật kiều diễm.

Chronos lại di chuyển miệng lên, cắn nhẹ vào xương quai xanh của cậu, rồi lại ngay lập tức đưa miệng lên lấp đầy đôi môi anh đào của Albafica, chiếc lưỡi không ngừng truy đuổi lưỡi của cậu. Hai tay cũng không rãnh rỗi, một tay ôm lấy eo cậu, một tay dời xuống cầm lấy phân thân đã hơi cương lên của cậu, trên dưới luật động xoa nắn.

"Ah…hah…"

"Nào, bé ngoan, thả lỏng nào, để ta cho ngươi thưởng thức cảm giác còn tuyệt hơn vậy nữa" Chronos khàn khàn nói.

Giọng hắn tuy không lớn, nhưng cũng đủ để Minos nghe rõ.

"TÊN KHỐN!" Minos mắng thật to "ALBA! DỪNG LẠI ĐI!"

"Hừ, bây giờ dù ngươi có nói gì thì hắn cũng không nghe được đâu. Đừng cố công vô ích" Chronos đắc ý nói.

Sau đó, hắn dời bàn tay đang ôm eo Albafica xuống, đặt trước cúc hoa e thẹn khép chặt của cậu.

"Aaaaaa…!"

Vụt một cái, ngón tay hắn đã đâm vào bên trong cơ thể cậu, chậm rãi xoa nhẹ, cọ cọ vào nội vách tường mẫn cảm.

"Thả lỏng đi, sẽ rất thoải mái"

Sau khi thấy cái miệng nhỏ bên dưới đã có thể thích ứng được với một ngón tay, Chronos liển thêm vào một ngón, rồi lại hai ngón nữa.

"Hah…hah..a…ư..ưm…"

Miệng Albafica lại tiếp tục bị Chronos chiếm lấy.

"Từ từ nào bé ngoan, ta cũng đang rất vội đây nè" Chronos huơ tay một cái, toàn bộ quần áo trên người đều biến mất, cơ thể xích loã của hai người quấn chặt lấy nhau.

Tất cả những gì đang xảy ra đều bị Minos nhìn thấy. Anh hận! Thực sự rất hận tên này! Nhưng anh còn hận chính bản thân mình hơn cả hắn nữa.

 _Tại sao? Tại sao mình lại vô dụng như vậy?_

 _Tại sao mỗi lần muốn với tới thì thì lại bị mất đi thế này?_

Khi Chronos đưa thứ cứng rắn của hắn vào người Albafica, anh muốn lao đến, muốn tách tên khốn ấy ra khỏi cậu.

Khi hắn luật động trên người Albafica, anh thực rất muốn băm hắn ra trăm mảnh, đốt hắn thành tro sau đó ném đi khắp nơi.

Nhưng tại sao? Tại sao anh lại chỉ có thể đứng nhìn người mình yêu bị người khác xâm phạm không ngừng như thế này?!

 _DỪNG LẠI!_

 _TA KHÔNG MUỐN!_

"DỪNG LẠI HẾT ĐI!" Minos dùng hết sức bình sinh gào thật to.

Bỗng nhiên, sức mạnh không biết từ đâu chảy tràn trong cơ thể anh. Minos dùng sức vung tay, lần này, anh không còn bị đông cứng nữa. Nhưng đồng thời, sức mạnh kỳ lạ vừa rồi cũng tan biến mất.

Minos lảo đảo bước về phía hai người kia. Anh cảm thấy từng thớ thịt đau như nứt ra, máu bốc hơi khỏi cơ thể, cũng giống như lần cuối cùng đó. Nhưng lần này, anh sẽ không buông tay nữa!

"Nếu…ngươi…còn tiếp tục, ta…sẽ..giết ngươi…!" Minos khó nhọc nói từng chữ.

Đột nhiên, trước mắt tối sầm, cơ thể anh nặng nề ngã xuống.

Chronos chỉ cười bí ẩn, nói: "Thú vị thật!"

~End chap 29~


	34. Chapter 34

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Chapter 30: Hoa hồng của hai ta.

Đến khi ánh sáng trở lại với tầm nhìn, Minos đã thấy mình đang đứng tại bậc đầu tiên của dãy cầu thang dài nối tới sảnh điện của Chronos. Anh vội chạy thật nhanh.

 _Hả!? Cái…?_

Trước mặt anh bây giờ là sảnh điện màu ngọc, trông chẳng giống như vừa có một trận 'vật lộn' như lúc nãy. Ngồi trên chiếc ngai cao quý là một thiếu niên tóc trắng xoã dài đến tận hông, đôi mắt màu ruby nhàn nhạt nhìn xuống nơi anh đang đứng, trên tay là một cây quyền trượng cũng màu ngọc bích với những đường hoa văn kì lạ mà tinh xảo bao trùm thân trượng.

"Ngươi tới rồi?" Thiếu niên lười biếng nói.

"NGƯƠI! TÊN KHỐN!" Minos lúc đầu là ngạc nhiên, sau đó máu nóng dồn hết lên não, anh phi thân tới tính cho tên này một đấm.

Nhưng Chronos là thần, hắn rất mạnh.

Chronos vung tay, Minos đang hung hăng lập tức bị đánh bật ra.

"À, vụ đó…ha ha…" Chronos vẫy vẫy tay, vẻ mặt vô tội.

"Hả?" Giờ Minos mới để ý, tại sao anh lại tỉnh lại ở bậc thanh thứ nhất? Câu trả lời chỉ có một "Đó là ảo ảnh?"

"A, phát hiện rồi~~" Chronos híp mắt cười tươi "Xin lỗi nha, ta chỉ muốn thử thôi"

"Thử?" Mặt Minos nghệch ra. Đây…là thần thời gian? Sao…khác với tưởng tượng quá vậy?

"Ừ! Thử!" Chronos trả lời rất sảng khoái "Nếu ngươi cử động được thì xem như qua, thế thôi"

5 giây…

10 giây…

30 giây…

 _Tên này có vấn đề_ Minos rút ra kết luận.

Mà, ai quan tâm hắn chứ!?

"Alba đâu?" Anh hỏi.

"Ái chà…làm gì gấp quá vậy~~" Chronos bĩu môi "Mà thôi, vì các ngươi rất thú vị nên ta sẽ không quấy rầy nữa"

Nói xong, hắn vung cây trượng lên. Từ trong viên ngọc ruby tròn trên trượng phát ra ánh sáng màu đỏ. Sau đó, khung cảnh hiện ra là một vườn hoa xanh thẳm. Nhưng hấp dẫn ánh mắt Minos, là người tóc xanh quen thuộc đang nằm nhắm mắt ở giữa vườn hoa, có một sợi dây nối liền từ tay cậu tới bông hồng màu lam duy nhất nơi đây (nghĩa là trong một cái vườn toàn hoa xanh dương lại có một bông màu lam).

"ALBA!" Minos muốn chạy đến gỡ tay cậu ra, bởi anh nhìn thấy máu từ cơ thể Albafica chảy vào bông hoa kia.

"ĐỨNG ĐÓ!" Bỏ đi vẻ hồn nhiên vừa rồi, Chronos nghiêm mặt lớn tiếng ngăn chặn hành động ngu ngốc của anh "Nếu làm gì ngu xuẩn, cậu ta sẽ chết đó!"

Cũng nhờ câu cảnh báo cuối cùng mà cái đầu nóng của Minos mới chịu nguội bớt.

"Bông hoa đó hút máu để sống, đúng không ?" Anh hỏi

"Ừ" Chronos trả lời

 _Trúng kế rồi ^^_

"Vậy lấy máu ta đi" Minos đưa tay ra trước mặt vị thần thời gian. Anh không muốn phải tận mắt nhìn Albafica như thế này nữa. Thì ra, cái cảm giác khó chịu này là cảm giác mà người anh yêu đã từng trải qua. Hoá ra, đó là lý do anh được sống lại, Albafica thậm chí chấp nhận hi sinh bản thân sau khi chết, chỉ vì một kẻ như anh.

"Được thôi" Chronos vui vẻ đáp ứng.

Vì vậy mà bây giờ, chàng trai tóc xanh ban nãy đã được thay thế thành một người tóc bạch kim.

Không biết đã qua bao lâu, đến khi Minos bắt đầu cảm thấy chóng mặt thì Chronos đã tới gỡ dây ra.

"Xong rồi" Hắn nhàn nhạt đáp "Nằm nghỉ ngơi tí đi, hoa sắp nở rồi"

Lần thứ hai tỉnh dậy, Minos đã thấy mình nằm trong một căn phòng xa hoa với những vật dụng trang trí đều làm từ kim cương, tất cả đều toát ra hơi thở tao nhã, thanh khiết. Tất nhiên, màu chủ đạo của căn phòng vẫn là xanh lá.

Cảm giác đầu tiên của Minos khi mở mắt và nhìn thấy những thứ này là…vị thần Chronos này chắc chắn mắc chứng rối loạn ám ảnh cưỡng chế với màu xanh lá rồi! ==

"Ư…" Tiếng rên khẽ phát ra từ bên cạnh.

Minos vội vàng quay mặt qua.

 _A! Alba!_

"Alba?" Minos khẽ gọi.

 _Đây không phải ảo ảnh đó chứ?_

Albafica chớp chớp đôi mắt còn ngái ngủ: "Minos?"

Dừng một lát…

"Hà!?" Albafica ngồi bật dậy, luống cuống nhìn xung quanh "Minos? Sao em lại ở đây? Chỗ này la chỗ nào?"

"Đây là thần điện của ta" Gióng thiếu niên quen thuộc vanh lên.

Minos và Albafica đồng thời nhìn về phía người vừa đến, không ai khác chính là Chronos.

"Nè nè, hai người thấy sao?" Chronos hớn hở chạy tới xoa xoa đầu Minos rồi lại cọ cọ Albafica.

Minos và Albafica: ==

"Nói nghe đi~~" Chronos lại tiếp tục cọ.

"Tránh ra!" Minos không chút lưu tình đẩy hắn ra.

 _Không ai dươc phép đụng vào Alba của ta!_

"Hì hì, hai tên ngốc các ngươi a~~ tỉnh lại rồi thì mau cuốn gói chuồn đi, Zeus sắp tới rồi đó"

"Có phải chúng tôi đã gây phiền phức cho Ngài?" Albafica lễ độ hỏi.

"Ừ, đúng đó" Chronos tính chạy lại ôm cậu nhưng lại bị Minos cản "Rất là nhiều phiền phức luôn. Cho nên, các ngươi phải đáp ứng với ta một điều, đó là…" Đang nói, Chronos dừng lại một chút, thành công khơi lên lòng hiếu kì của cặp đôi trước mặt.

"Điều kiện gì?" Minos hỏi

Chronos cười cười, ra vẻ bí mật: "Cái này rất dễ nha~~"

"Có gì nói lẹ lên!"

"Hì hì, hai đứa sau này, đáp ứng ta, không bao giờ để chuyện này xảy ra nữa"

Trầm mặc vài giây, Minos và Albafica đồng thời quay mặt nhìn nhau, trong mắt là bao lời muốn nói. Nhưng khi chạm vào ánh mắt đối phương, những lời ấy đều không cánh mà bay, chỉ còn lại một lời duy nhất.

"Được!" Cả hai đáp.

"Ừm!" Chronos cười cười "Vậy thì…cuốn gói dùm ta cái"

Đuổi, rất nhanh, gọn và lẹ...

Cuối cùng, hai người mới vừa hồi phục không lâu dưới sự thúc ép của thiếu niên tóc trắng, vẫn phải đi.

"Nè!" Một bông hoa màu xanh làm được ném tới tay Minos "Hai người quên cái này"

"A, đây là…" Albafica ngạc nhiên.

 _Không phải hoa này là…_

"Ta không thích nữa, mà hoa này do máu của hai ngươi tạo ra, nên đơn giản là trả lại cho chủ nó thôi" Chronos nói "À, còn nữa"

Hai người chăm chú lắng nghe.

"Cả hai đã không còn Saint và Specter nữa. cho nên, đừng quan tâm những chuyện không phải của mình" Nói xong, Chronos xoay người trở vào, trước khi đi không quên mở cổng không gian cho họ rời đi.

~Ba năm sau~

Thời tiết hôm nay thật đẹp, gió mát khẽ len qua những đám mây bồng bềnh, thổi những ngọn cỏ bay lên không trung. Ánh mặt trời ôn hoà chiếu rọi xuống đồng bằng xanh ngát. Quả là một nơi thanh b-

"HAI NGƯỜI CÁC NGƯƠI THẬT ĐÁNG GHÉT!" Tiếng kêu của ai đó vanh lên phá vỡ không khí tươi đẹp.

"Bọn ta chỉ nói sự thật thôi" Giọng nam quen thuộc cất lên, một người tóc bạch kim bước ra ngoài cửa, là Minos.

"Lỗi đúng là của Ngài mà" thiếu niên tóc xanh ngây thơ ngày nào nay đã trở thành một chàng trai tuấn mỹ.

"Ta không biết! Ngươi!" Chronos chỉ vào Albafica "Ngươi với hắn là bạn nên bênh vực hắn phải không ? Còn ngươi!" chỉ Minos "Ngươi a dua theo vợ phải không ?"

Minos thẹn quá hoá giận: "A dua con khỉ! Ta không có!"

"Chronos à, ta cũng mới biết Ngài với hắn là…" Albafica giải thích.

Nhưng Chronos vẫn ăn vạ: "Ta không cần biết! Các ngươi phải theo phe ta!"

Còn chưa nói xong, tiếng gõ cửa 'cộc cộc' đã vang lên.

"Chronos ở trong đó đúng không Albafica?" Là giọng nói quen thuộc đến mức lông tóc vị thần thời gian-nổi-tiếng-kì cục dựng hết cả lên.

Nói xong, người kia tự động mở của, rất nhanh túm lấy cả người Chronos vác lên vai.

"A…ta không muốn! Ta muốn ở đây với Albafica đáng yêu" Tiếng của Chronos vang vọng khắp nơi.

Người kia không nói gì...

"Thả ta xuống, cái đồ luyến đệ cuồng. Ui da!~~"

Mông bị đau, là do bị đánh.

"Về thánh điện, ta sẽ cho ngươi biết ta luyến ai" một mạt cười bí hiểm hiện ra trên khuôn mặt người kia.

Minos và Albafica đứng trong nhà, xem hai người kia đến đen mặt.

Hai tên này, hở chút lại tới chỗ họ là sao?

Ánh sáng buổi chiều ta hé lộ, rọi sáng lên đôi bàn tay đang gắt gao đan xen của hai người, chiếu lên bông hoa màu xanh lúc nào cũng còn tươi nơi giữa căn phòng.

Đây, là bông hoa mà họ đã nuôi sống bằng máu, minh chứng cho lời thề của họ.

Sáu năm trước,

Nơi ngôi làng Rozadol,

Một phút liếc nhìn, dẫn đến cả đời bên nhau.

~The End~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Thực ra câu chuyện vẫn còn một phần ngoại truyện kể về thầy của Albafica ^^ Hi vọng đến lúc đó các bạn sẽ vẫn tiếp tục ủng hộ mình.. À và, mình đang có dự định sẽ dịch truyện này sang phiên bản tiếng Anh, các bạn thấy có được không? ^^


	35. Chapter 35

Summary: Giữa hai người họ đã từng có một cuộc gặp gỡ trước đó, đã từng có một đoạn tình duyên trước đó. Nhưng bây giờ khi gặp lại nhau, tất cả chỉ còn là quá khứ. Cậu vì anh ta mà bỏ cả tính mạng, liệu anh có kịp nhận ra đoạn tình cảm của hai người trước khi quá muộn?

Warnings: Truyện viết theo thể loại yaoi, Nam x Nam, BL. Nên bạn nào không thích xin bấm trở lại.

Pairing: Minos x Albafica, có nhắc đến Kardia x Dégel.

Disclaimer: Những nhân vật trong truyện đều thuộc sở hữu của Kurumada-sensei ^^ mình chỉ sỡ hữu fic này thôi.

"..." là khung nói của nhân vật

 _in nghiêng_ là suy nghĩ của nhân vật

 **HOA HỒNG CỦA HAI TA**

Ngoại truyện: Chờ.

Phyllis ngồi thẫn thờ trong căn nhà gỗ cũ nát.

Hắn vừa nhận được tin, rằng Lugonis đã chết rồi, cách đây lâu lắm rồi...

Mà, cũng phải thôi, Lugonis là người mà.

"Cuối cùng, ta vẫn chậm" Phyllis cười tự giễu "Giá như ta…không! Nó không còn ý nghĩa gì nữa rồi!"

 ** _'_** ** _Phyllis, ta sẽ bảo vệ ngươi!'_**

 ** _'_** ** _Ngu ngốc, ta là Specter mà, cần ngươi bảo vệ làm gì!?'_**

Lúc đó, Lugonis chỉ cười bất đắc dĩ.

Bây giờ nhớ lại, đúng là Lugonis đã cứu hắn rồi.

"Lugonis này, giờ ta làm sao đây?" Phyllis lẩm bẩm.

Từ khi nhận được tin, hắn chưa bao giờ thôi bồn chồn. Lugonis đã từng hứa sẽ luôn bên cạnh hắn mà, giờ sao lại rời đi nhanh thế chứ!?

Cả thế giới của hắn gần như đã sụp đổ ngay tức khắc, hắn điên cuồng đập phá những thứ mà hắn có thể, không tiếc phá nát ngôi nhà hắn đã ở mấy chục năm. Nhưng khi tay hắn chạm vào một thứ cứng cáp làm bằng gỗ, hắn lại do dự. Đây, chính là khung ảnh hình hắn và Lugonis.

"Ta đúng là thứ chẳng ra gì!" Những giọt nước mắt không ngừng chảy xuống trên má hắn "LUGONIS! LUGONIS!"

 _ **'**_ _ **Nè, nè, ngươi là người mà, làm sao mãi mãi bên ta được?'**_

Câu nói năm nào vang lại bên tai.

 _ **'**_ _ **Không sao, chẳng phải sau khi chết, ta sẽ xuống Địa Phủ sao?'**_

Lugonis đã nói như thế.

 ** _'_** ** _Vậy thì, ta sẽ đợi ngươi ở sông Styx, cho đến khi ngươi tới'_**

 _Sông Styx?_

Phyllis ngẩn người.

 _Đúng vậy, sao mình có thể quên chứ! Mình đúng là đồ ngu!_

Hắn liền vội vã chạy ra khỏi căn nhà, phóng thẳng đến dòng sôngStyx xa xôi tận Prison Thứ Tám.

Nhưng Phyllis chưa bị mất lý trí, hắn tận dụng con đường tắt quen thuộc để đến đó, tuy nhiên, vẫn phải băng qua lâu đài dưới Địa Phủ của Hades. Đúng lúc đó, Rhadamanthys vừa vặn mới bước ra từ lâu đài. Theo dư quang nơi khoé mắt, hắn nhìn thấy một bóng người mnàu đỏ vụt qua.

 _Chắc là nhầm thôi_

Rhadamanthys rời đi.

Cuối cùng cũng qua được Prison Thứ Tám, Phyllis mừng như phát điên. Khi nãy hắn vừa thấy Specter Wyvern bước ra từ lâu đài của Hades. Cứ tưởng là bị phát hiện rồi, may mà người đó chỉ bỏ đi.

 _A! Đây rồi!_

Tầm mắt bắt được hình ảnh dòng nước luôn luôn yên tĩnh chỉ có ở sông Styx, dòng sông thiêng liêng này lúc nào cũng bình yên cả, một nơi bình đạm nhẹ nhàng mà đầy uy nghiêm. Đây chính là nơi được các vị thần tôn trọng nhất, lời hứa trước sông Styx, là lời hứa không bao giờ giả dối.

 _Lugonis, ngươi còn ở đây không?_

Phyllis nhìn dáo dác khắp nơi. Nhưng vẫn chưa hề nhìn thấy dù chỉ là một lọn tóc màu nâu đỏ.

"Lugonis! Lugonis!" hắn gào lên.

Hắn cứ thế gọi mãi, nhưng vẫn không có bất cứ hồi đáp nào, con người tên Lugonis cũng chẳng thấy xuất hiện.

 _Ngươi đã hứa rồi mà..._

Tâm như trống rỗng, Phyllis lê từng bước chân mỏi mệt đến bên bờ sông, cơ thể hắn như con rối bị đứt dây chỉ có thể lết đi vài bước vô hồn. Hắn thực sự không muốn tin rằng đó chỉ là lời nói suông. Mà, chẳng phải lỗi là tại hắn sao? Chẳng những tự tay đẩy Lugonis ra, hắn còn khốn kiếp tới mức quên mất lời hứa của Lugonis nữa. Thời gian đã qua rất lâu rồi , có lẽ, Lugonis đã mệt mỏi vì chờ đợi rồi, hoặc, Lugonis đã không cần hắn nữa.

Mặt nước khẽ động...

Những giọt nước từ từ lăn dài trên má Phyllis, rơi xuống, chạm vào mặt hồ yên tĩnh.

Chợt lúc ấy, một góc mũi thuyền lọt vào tầm mắt nhoè nước của Phyllis.

"Sao lại có người ở đây?" Giọng nói nam tính đầy quen thuộc vang lên trên đỉnh đầu.

Tâm như bị sét đánh trúng, Phyllis ngẩng phắt đầu dậy, dùng ánh mắt không dám tin nhìn người vừa cất tiếng.

Vẫn màu tóc nâu đỏ ấy, vẫn con ngươi sậm màu ấy, cũng vẫn là khuôn mặt hiền từ ấy. Đây không ai khác chính là Lugonis mà hắn vẫn kuôn quen thuộc.

Nhưng tại sao…có gì đó là lạ.

"Lugonis?" Phyllis bỏ qua cảm giác bất an vừa rồi, trực tiếp hỏi.

"À, ta đây" Lugonis trả lời.

Ánh mắt Phyllis như tìm được ánh sáng, không che nổi vui mừng bên trong.

"Còn ngươi là ai?" Đột nhiên, Lugonis lại hỏi.

Chỉ một câu ấy, làm cho ánh sáng trong mắt Phyllis vừa mới le lói lại vụt tắt.

 _Hắn…không nhớ ta sao?_

 _Cũng phải, người như ta hắn nhớ làm gì?_

"Sao vậy? Ngươi tên gì?" Lugonis tiếp tục hỏi.

"A, ta lên Phyllis"

"Phyllis? Tên nghe quen quá" Lugonis nói "Vậy ngươi làm gì ở đây?"

"Ta tìm người" Phyllis cố giấu vẻ gượng gạo "Còn ngươi?"

"Ta thì chờ một người. Nhưng mà, ta cũng không nhớ phải chờ ai nữa" Lugonis trả lời

"Ngươi chờ bao lâu rồi?" phyllis gặng hỏi.

"Không nhớ rõ, hình như lâu lắm rồi. sau đó ta thấy ngồi đợi cũng buồn quá nên đưa đò ở đây luôn" Lugonis vẫn giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh.

Bây giờ thì Phyllis đã hiểu. Không phải vì Lugonis muốn quên hắn, cũng không phải đà chán ghét hắn, mà là do hắn đã quên mất lời hứa kia quá lâu, đến mức người đợi hắn cũng đã quên mình đang chờ đợi ai rồi.

"Không sao, ta sẽ ở đây đợi cùng ngươi" Hắn cười nhẹ, khẽ cất lời "Không phiền chứ?"

Lugonis có phần ngạc nhiên. Hắn đã ở đây rất lâu rồi, hầu hết người đến đây đều nhờ hắn chở qua dòng sông này, chưa từng có ai nói sẽ ở lại với hắn cả. Nhưng người tóc đỏ này, lại nguyện ý ở lại với hắn. Một dòng nước ấm từ đáy lòng tràn lên. Lugonis cảm thấy mình…thực sự…có lẽ sẽ nhớ được người mình đợi là ai. Đến lúc đó, hắn sẽ nắm thật chặt tay người đó, mãi mãi không bỏ ra nữa.

"Được!" Lugonis đáp ứng.

Vậy thì, cho đến khi chúng ta tìm thấy người đó, hãy cùng đợi đi.

Tương truyền rằng:

Dưới Địa phủ của Hades,

nơi dòng sông Styx thiêng liêng,

có hai người đang cùng bầu bạn bên nhau,

một kẻ đợi người mình đã quên, một kẻ đợi người đã quên mình…

~End~

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author Note: Không ngờ truyện lại kết thúc nhanh như vậy TT . TT Hiện tại mình đã nghĩ đến việc viết thêm hai fic nữa, một cho cặp Kardia x Dégel, cái còn lại kể về Chronos OvO nếu suôn sẻ mình sẽ up vào cuối hè này, vì vấn đề thi đại học nên chắc đến lúc đó mới tiếp tục bản thảo còn dang dở được.

RẤT CẢM ƠN MỌI NGƯỜI ĐÃ ĐỒNG HÀNH VỚI MÌNH SUỐT THỜI GIAN QUA ^^ 3


End file.
